My Guardian Dog
by CrowCakes
Summary: Sasuke hanya pemuda biasa berumur 17 tahun yang selalu di-bully di sekolahnya. Namun kedatangan Naruto sebagai siswa baru merubah kehidupan Sasuke, terlebih lagi pemuda pirang itu mengatakan kalau dia adalah anjingnya Sasuke, dan akan menjaganya dari gerombolan Suigetsu. Warn: YAOI, AU, OOC , Rated M for Mature and Sexual Content. RnR! COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: YAOI, AU, OOC dan hal absurd lainnya**

**Pairing: Always NaruSasu**

**Rated: M for Mature and Sexual Content**

**(Don't Like Don't Read)**

**.**

* * *

**My Guardian Dog**

**.**

**By: CrowCakes**

**~Enjoy~**

* * *

.

.

Uchiha Sasuke hanyalah seorang pemuda biasa berumur 17 tahun dengan rambut raven, mata hitam kelam, berpostur tinggi ramping, serta berkepribadian pendiam. Tidak pernah mencari masalah apapun di sekolahnya. Ia bahkan sejauh mungkin untuk tidak membuat orang-orang menyadari keberadaannya. _Well_, menjadi kutu buku di sekolah bergengsi yang paling terkenal di Konoha merupakan hal yang mengerikan.

Kau akan di cap menjadi anak paling kolot dan sok pintar dihadapan guru, belum lagi kau akan terus dihina bahkan di-_bully_ setiap harinya. Sungguh, hal itu membuat Sasuke tidak nyaman. Ia bisa saja mengadukan hal tersebut pada kakaknya, Itachi, yang juga senior disana. Tapi tidak!—Walaupun Sasuke selalu di-_bully,_ tapi dia masih punya harga diri seorang Uchiha. Jadi dia tidak mungkin berlari ke arah sang kakak sambil menangis dan mengadukan hal tersebut.

_Hell no!_

Sasuke merapikan seragam serta dasinya sebelum berjalan di lorong koridor untuk menuju kelasnya. Ia harus terlihat sempur—

_**DUGH!**_—Seseorang menabrak bahunya dengan keras hingga membuatnya terjatuh ke lantai. Sasuke meringis kesakitan sebelum menatap si penabraknya.

"Ah!—Kutu buku rupanya." Suara serak itu keluar dari seorang pemuda bergigi tajam dan berambut silver, Suigetsu. Berandalan paling terkenal di kelasnya. Ia selalu mencari masalah dengan Sasuke, entah mengerjainya atau menghinanya. Sasuke menganggap kalau pemuda itu hanya iri dengan kepintarannya saja.

"Kau butuh bantuan, _princess_?" Tanya Suigetsu dengan kekeh geli seraya menjulurkan tangan untuk membantu Sasuke berdiri.

Trik murahan!—Sasuke pernah tertipu dan mengambil juluran tangan itu dan akhirnya di dorong lagi untuk jatuh ke lantai.

"Tidak perlu. Terima kasih." Jawab Sasuke dingin seraya bangkit berdiri. Membersihkan beberapa debu di celana dan baju seragamnya. Mata onyx nya sekilas menatap gerombolan berandalan itu. Suigetsu sang pemimpin dengan dua orang sahabat karibnya. Juugo si pendiam dan Karin si gadis centil.

"Kalau kau tidak keberatan, aku harus pergi. Selamat tinggal." Ucap Sasuke lagi seraya melangkah menjauh. Namun baru saja ia berbalik, tangan Suigetsu mencengkram bahunya dengan kuat.

"Mau kemana? Kita belum menyelesaikan masalah kita." Ujarnya lagi.

Sasuke mendesah lelah. Dia tahu kemana arah pembicaraan ini akan berakhir. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Maksudku adalah—mengenai benturan tadi. Seharusnya kau meminta maaf padaku." Sela pemuda itu sambil berpura-pura merintih sakit dengan menyentuh pundaknya.

Sasuke memutar bola matanya, malas. "Maaf." Jawabnya singkat.

Suigetsu terkekeh lagi. "Permintaan maaf di tolak." Sahutnya riang. "—Aku akan memaafkanmu kalau kau memasukkan kepalamu itu ke _closet_ sekolah." Tegasnya lagi. Karin yang berada disampingnya hanya terkikik kecil sambil memakan lolipop-nya.

"Ayolah Suigetsu, kasihan Sasuke-kun." Timpal gadis itu yang tentu saja berpura-pura simpatik.

"Suigetsu, Karin, cukup!" Gelegar suara itu datang dari Juugo. "Kita harus kembali ke kelas, ingat? Kakashi-san pasti sudah menunggu kita." Lanjutnya lagi seraya menarik kedua orang itu untuk menjauh.

"Ah! Tunggu dulu!" Karin melepaskan pegangan Juugo dari lengannya dan bergerak menuju Sasuke. "—Teman tampan kita ini perlu diberi hadiah." Ujarnya seraya mengambil sekaleng jus _strawberry_ dari sakunya, membukanya dan menumpahkannya di atas kepala sang Uchiha.

Suigetsu terkekeh keras saat melihat tubuh pemuda raven itu basah dengan cairan manis tadi. Membuat rambut serta pakaiannya menjadi berwarna merah muda dan terasa lengket.

Karin terlihat puas dengan hasilnya. "_Okay, done!_" Ucapnya yang melenggang pergi bersama gerombolannya. Meninggalkan Sasuke yang hanya bisa mengepalkan tangannya dengan erat, namun tidak bisa melakukan apapun selain menghela napas pasrah.

"Sebaiknya aku pulang dan mengganti seragam. Aku harap Kakashi-san tidak marah saat aku terlambat nanti." Gumamnya pelan.

Setuju dengan pemikirannya itu, Sasuke mulai berbalik dan berjalan menjauh. Tetapi baru satu langkah dari tempatnya, matanya sudah terjatuh pada sesosok pemuda bertubuh tegap dengan rambut _spiky_ pirang, dan cengiran yang cukup menawan terpasang di wajahnya.

"Hai—" Pemuda pirang itu melambai riang. "—Namaku Uzumaki Naruto. Aku mencari ruang kepala sekolah, kebetulan aku ingin mengurus kepindahanku ke sekolah ini." Jelasnya lengkap.

Sasuke mendengus pelan kemudian menunjuk ke arah koridor di belakangnya. "Lurus saja dan belok kanan. Kau akan menemukan ruang kepala sekolah." Jawabnya singkat, padat dan jelas.

Pemuda bernama Naruto itu mengangguk paham kemudian bergerak menuju ke arah Sasuke. "Siapa namamu?" Tanyanya.

Sang Uchiha mundur sejenak. Tidak suka dengan kedekatan pemuda itu. "Sasuke."

Naruto menyeringai senang. "Ah—Rasanya aku pernah mendengar namamu. Nama yang sangat familiar." Ucapnya lagi sembari berpikir.

"Namaku memang pasaran. Tidak perlu terkejut." Ketus Sasuke sambil mulai beranjak menjauh.

"Tunggu!—" Naruto mencengkram lengan sang Uchiha dengan cepat. Menatap dari atas kepala hingga ujung kaki. "—Kau basah dan beraroma manis. Apakah orang-orang itu mengerjaimu?" Tanyanya dengan tatapan penasaran.

Sasuke menepis kasar. "Yeah—jadi lepaskan aku dan biarkan aku pulang untuk mengganti baju."

"Aku bisa menjadi 'anjing'mu. Melindungimu dari orang-orang itu." Sela Naruto lagi, tidak mempedulikan perkataan sang Uchiha.

Sasuke mengerjap satu-dua kali. Menatap dengan raut wajah heran. "Kau—apa?"

"Menjadi anjingmu. Melindungimu dari orang-orang itu. " Ulang sang Uzumaki, kali ini dengan nada bangga.

Sasuke mendecih dan menatap Naruto dengan galak. "Dengar ya, tuan anjing. Aku tidak butuh perlindunganmu. Jadi jangan ganggu aku lagi." Ketusnya dan melangkah pergi dengan cepat sebelum pemuda pirang itu kembali mengeluarkan ide gila lainnya.

.

.

Kelas berjalan seperti biasa. Sasuke sudah selesai mengganti seragam dan membawa cadangannya kalau-kalau dia akan di-_bully_ lagi oleh kawanan _hyena_ itu. Dia memang sempat terlambat masuk kelas, untung saja Kakashi tidak terlalu mempermasalahkan keterlambatannya. _Lucky him!_

Dan sekarang, Sasuke sibuk memperhatikan Kakashi yang tengah memperkenalkan murid baru.

Yup! Siapa lagi kalau bukan 'si tuan anjing' yang bernama Uzumaki Naruto itu. Gah! Melihat cengirannya saja membuat Sasuke ingin menggamparnya bolak-balik.

Ingin melindunginya? Menjaganya dari kawanan _hyena_ itu? Cih! Omong kosong!—Memangnya dia siapa? Pahlawan kesiangan?

Kakashi menepuk kedua tangannya dengan suara _**-Plok!-**_ kecil. "Baiklah, karena Naruto akan menjadi bagian kelas kalian. Aku harap kalian bisa berteman dengan baik. Termasuk kau Sasuke—" Mata sang guru menatap pemuda raven itu dengan tajam. "—Kau sebagai ketua kelas harus membimbing murid baru ini, mengerti?" Lanjutnya lagi.

Sasuke mendengus pelan. "Aku mengerti." Ucapnya, hanya sebagai formalitas biasa.

Kakashi tersenyum puas dari balik masker. "Kalau begitu, Naruto bisa duduk di bangku sebelah Sasuke." Perintahnya lagi.

Naruto terlihat sumringah, namun Sasuke malah terlihat keberatan dan panik.

"Ta—Tapi sensei, aku lebih suka sendiri, dan lagi masih banyak bangku lain yang kosong." Protesnya.

Kakashi melipat kedua tangannya dengan bosan. "Naruto adalah murid baru, ia perlu belajar semua peraturan sekolah darimu, Sasuke. Aku harap kau—sebagai ketua kelas—akan membantunya." Tegasnya lagi.

Pundak Sasuke merosot pasrah saat kata ultimatum seperti 'ketua kelas' meluncur dari mulut gurunya itu. "Baiklah, sensei."

.

Selama pelajaran yang berlangsung, Sasuke tidak menyangka kalau membimbing Naruto lebih mengesalkan dibandingkan berurusan dengan Suigetsu. Pemuda itu selalu menanyainya dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan bodoh seperti nama orangtua, hobi, artis pujaan, dan makanan kesukaaan. _God_, memangnya dia pikir Sasuke itu siapa? Anak gadis yang suka menggosip tentang hobi dan artis?—Menyebalkan!

"Jadi Sasuke, apa kau punya binatang peliharaan?" Tanya Naruto sambil memainkan jarinya di rambut raven itu.

Sasuke mendelik ganas dan menepis tangan pemuda itu dengan kasar. "Tidak."

"Bagaimana dengan pacar?" Naruto mengelus lembut tangan sang Uchiha.

"Tidak." Sasuke menepisnya lagi.

"Ukuran celana dalam?"

"Tidak."

"Warna celana dalam?"

Sasuke menggebrak meja dengan kesal, kemudian mendelik sang Uzumaki dengan galak. "Sekali lagi kau bicara omong kosong, aku akan mematahkan lehermu, Dobe." Desisnya, murka.

Naruto mundur sedikit dengan wajah ketakutan. "Ba—Baiklah, jangan marah, oke?" Ucapnya terbata-bata.

Sasuke mendengus dan kembali menyibukkan diri dengan catatannya. Tepat ketika ia baru saja mencoret kertas, suara Suigetsu langsung menginterupsi kegiatannya itu.

"Sedang menulis sesuatu, kutu buku?" Tukasnya seraya memukul kepala Sasuke dengan keras.

Sang Uchiha mendongak seraya mempertahankan delikan sinisnya. "Aku tidak punya urusan denganmu, Suigetsu. Pergi." Usirnya.

Suigetsu menggeram marah. Ia menarik kerah baju Sasuke dengan kasar. "Dengar ya anak manja, kau tidak berhak mengusirku. Aku yang berkuasa disini." Desisnya emosi.

Naruto yang melihat gelagat itu langsung menepis cengkraman Suigetsu dari kerah seragam sang Uchiha. "Kau yang dengar, napas bau—" Pemuda pirang itu ikut mendesis. "—Sekali lagi kau berani menyentuh Sasuke, akan kupastikan lehermu patah." Lanjutnya geram.

Suigetsu terkekeh meremehkan, kemudian mencengkram kerah Naruto dengan kasar. "Jangan bercanda, aku yang akan mematahkan lehermu, brengsek!—Lagipula siapa kau? Pahlawan nasional? Pahlawan kesiangan?" Ejeknya.

Naruto menepis cengkraman Suigetsu dan menatapnya angkuh. "Aku 'anjing'nya, Sasuke."

Pemimpin kawanan _hyena_ itu terdiam, mengerjap tidak percaya. Detik selanjutnya dia tertawa terbahak-bahak. "Buahahaha—anjing?" Suigetsu tergelak keras sambil memegangi perutnya yang kesakitan. Sedangkan Sasuke menggeram kesal ke arah Naruto yang luar biasa bodohnya.

"Kemari, Idiot!" Sasuke menarik paksa tangan pemuda pirang itu dan membawanya keluar kelas. Mereka bergerak cepat menuju bawah tangga, tempat yang strategis untuk berbicara empat mata.

Sasuke menyentakkan lengan Naruto dengan geram. "Apa maksudmu tadi, hah?! Kau ingin mempermalukanku atau apa?!" Bentak pemuda itu penuh emosi.

Naruto yang bersender di sisi tembok hanya menatap Sasuke kebingungan. "Aku hanya mengatakan yang sebenarnya. Aku anjingmu, Sasuke."

"Cukup omong kosongnya! Sebenarnya maumu apa?! Kau ingin mengerjaiku dengan cara baru, begitu?!" Bentaknya lagi.

"Aku tidak ingin mengerjaimu! Aku ingin melindungimu!" Balas Naruto tak kalah kesalnya.

"AKU TIDAK BUTUH PERLINDUNGANMU!" Sasuke akhirnya berteriak keras. Membuat Naruto terkejut dan mundur ketakutan hingga punggungnya menabrak tembok.

Sasuke terengah-engah sejenak saat keheningan menyelimuti mereka berdua. Jujur saja, sebenarnya ia tidak ingin memarahi pemuda itu. Naruto hanya ingin membantunya, hanya saja cara yang dilakukan si idiot itu terlalu—menggelikan. Dan itu membuat darah tinggi Sasuke naik seketika.

Sang Uchiha mendesah pelan, mencoba meredakan kemarahannya. "Dengar—" Ia memijat pertemuan pelipisnya, "—Aku meminta maaf sudah membentakmu, oke? Aku hanya terbawa emosiku." Ucapnya dengan nada melembut.

Naruto mencoba mengangguk. Pemuda Uzumaki itu mendekat dan mulai menjilat kelopak mata sang Uchiha. Sontak Sasuke yang menerima perlakuan itu langsung kaget dan mundur dengan panik, wajah pucatnya berubah merah sempurna.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Dobe?!" Bentaknya sambil mempertahankan jarak dari Naruto.

Si penjilat hanya menatap heran. "Menghiburmu." Ucapnya lagi.

"A—Apa?! Jangan bercanda! Mana ada menghibur dengan menjilat seperti itu!—Itu namanya pelecehan seksual!" Bentak Sasuke kesal.

"Tapi aku anjingmu."

"Cukup! Aku tidak mau mendengar alasan tentang anjing lagi!—Kau itu aneh!" Tepat setelah teriakannya itu, sang Uchiha langsung berbalik pergi dengan geram. Meninggalkan Naruto yang hanya bisa menggaruk rambut _spiky_ pirangnya kebingungan.

.

.

.

**_Kediaman Uchiha, pukul 16.00 sore_**

.

Sasuke kembali ke rumahnya dengan seragam sekolah yang basah. Semua ini gara-gara Suigetsu yang lagi-lagi menyiramnya dengan se-ember penuh air saat ia pulang tadi. Pemuda raven itu mendesah lelah dan mulai masuk ke rumahnya. Sedikit tidak mempedulikan tetes jatuh air di lantai dari pakaiannya.

"Kau kenapa?" Suara Itachi dari ruang depan membuat Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh sekilas.

"Tidak ada apa-apa." Jawabnya singkat seraya berjalan menuju anak tangga.

"Kau yakin?" Itachi mengikuti langkah adiknya itu dengan penasaran. "—Kau benar-benar basah kuyup." Lanjutnya lagi.

"Hanya hujan lokal." Sahut Sasuke sembari membuka kenop pintu kamarnya, tidak peduli.

Dahi Itachi berkerut heran. "Hujan lokal? Aku yakin kalau tadi tidak ada hujan sama sekali." Ucapnya seraya berpikir.

Sasuke memutar bola matanya bosan. "Sudahlah, Itachi-nii. Tinggalkan aku sendiri." Ketusnya lagi sambil melempar tasnya ke atas ranjang. Sedangkan sang Uchiha sulung masih berdiri di sisi pintu sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Kau terlihat kesal, Sasuke. Apakah ada masalah di sekolah?" Tanya Itachi mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Sasuke berhenti sejenak untuk melepaskan seragamnya dan mendelik ke arah sang kakak tanpa berminat. "Kalau kau sudah selesai bicara, kau bisa keluar sekarang." Ketusnya.

Itachi tersenyum simpul, memaklumi sifat sinis sang adik. "Kau tahu, aku merupakan kakakmu, kalau kau ada masalah kau bisa mengatakannya padaku."

"Hn." Sasuke tidak terlalu peduli dan memilih untuk memakai baju santainya.

Melihat tidak ada respon apapun dari sang adik, Itachi hanya bisa menghela napas dan duduk di sisi ranjang. "Sasuke, kalau kau butuh bantuan, kau bisa bicara denganku." Ujarnya dengan nada lembut.

Sasuke terlihat tidak peduli. Ia memilih menarik kursi belajar dan duduk disana seraya membuka buku pelajaran. "Aku tahu." Ucapnya singkat.

"Kalau ada masalah kau bisa mengadu padaku juga." Lanjut Itachi lagi dengan nada agak keras, cukup untuk Sasuke mendengarkan keseriusannya.

Sang adik mengerang kesal. "Aku tahu, Itachi-nii. Kau sudah mengatakan hal itu dua kali. Aku tidak tuli, jadi bisakah kau keluar dari kamarku dan biarkan aku belajar?" Tukasnya cepat. "—_Please!_" Sambungnya lagi penuh penekanan.

Itachi mendesah dan mulai bangkit berdiri. "Oke, oke, aku akan keluar sekarang. Tapi ingat, kalau ada apa-apa kau bisa meminta bantuanku." Tegasnya lagi sebelum keluar kamar.

"Hn—baiklah." Jawab Sasuke tanpa menoleh. Ia hanya mendengar pintu ditutup dengan pelan, menandakan sang kakak sudah menjauh.

Sasuke menghela napas lega dan memilih bangkit dari kursi kemudian berbaring diatas kasur. Alasan belajar cukup membuat Itachi meninggalkan kamarnya, sedikit lega karena ia bisa beristirahat sejenak. Pem-_bully_-an di sekolahnya cukup membuat otak dan mentalnya lelah. Di tambah lagi murid baru bernama Naruto yang makin menyiksa batinnya.

_God!_—Yang diinginkan Sasuke hanya sebuah ketenangan, bukannya pem-_bully_-an dan penyiksaan seperti itu. Tetapi, mau tidak mau, suka atau tidak suka, Sasuke harus bertahan satu tahun lagi demi kelulusannya.

Yeah! Dan setelah lulus, dia akan terbebas dari gerombolan _hyena_ dan si idiot kuning itu.

Senang dengan pemikiran itu, Sasuke mulai melupakan sejenak nasib sialnya dan mencoba menutup mata. Beristirahat di kasur empuknya yang hangat dan nyaman.

_Tidur selama lima atau sepuluh menit tidak apa-apa 'kan? Urusan belajar bisa dilakukannya nanti malam saja._ Batinnya dalam hati.

.

_**Riiing!**__**—**__**Riiing!**_—_Alarm handphone _Sasuke berbunyi, membuat pemuda yang sudah terlelap nyenyak itu bangun perlahan dengan gerakan malas. Ia mengucek matanya sejenak sebelum meraih benda kecil disamping bantalnya.

Pukul 20.30 malam. Angka itu tertera di layar ponselnya dengan jelas, membuat Sasuke terbelalak panik. Ia sudah tertidur selama lima jam lebih.

_Shit! Aku lupa mengerjakan tugas_. Batinnya ketar-ketir seraya keluar kamar untuk mencuci muka di kamar mandi. Bermaksud untuk menjernihkan pikiran.

Tetapi baru setengah jalan di anak tangga, telinganya langsung mendengar suara tawa dan obrolan dari arah ruang depan. Sedikit penasaran, Sasuke turun dengan tergesa-gesa dan mengintip siapa tamu yang datang malam-malam begini.

Mata onyx nya terpaku pada sosok sang kakak yang tengah berbincang dengan seorang pemuda berambut pirang yang selalu menampilkan cengirannya.

"Na—Naruto?" Sasuke memanggil dengan nada terkejut sekaligus heran, membuat dua orang yang sedang berbincang di ruang depan itu menoleh dengan cepat.

Itachi menyambut sang adik dengan senyuman tipis. "Kau kedatangan tamu, Sasuke. Naruto sudah disini sejak satu jam yang lalu."

Sang Uchiha bungsu tidak mempedulikan omongan Itachi, ia malah langsung bergerak menuju ke arah Naruto dengan galak. "Mau apa kau kesini?!" Ketusnya.

Naruto menampilkan cengirannya. "Belajar bersama."

"Kau bisa belajar sendiri, Dobe." Sinis Sasuke seraya melipat kedua tangannya, angkuh.

Naruto hanya menggaruk rambutnya salah tingkah diusir secara halus seperti itu, sedangkan Itachi menatap tajam ke arah Sasuke. "Bisakah kau bersikap lebih sopan terhadap temanmu, Sasuke?"

"Tapi, Itachi-nii—"

"Jangan beralasan, bawa saja temanmu ke dalam kamar dan bantu temanmu ini belajar, oke?" Potong Itachi lagi. "—Dan jangan kasar dengan Naruto. Dia teman yang baik." Lanjut pemuda itu seraya tersenyum pada sang Uzumaki.

Sasuke mendengus kesal menyadari sang kakak lebih memihak pemuda pirang itu dibandingkan dirinya. "Terserah sajalah." Ketusnya lagi sambil melangkah menjauh.

Naruto tersenyum senang dan mulai bangkit untuk mengikuti pemuda raven itu. Baru satu langkah berjalan, Sasuke sudah berbalik menghadap ke arahnya sambil berkacak pinggang. "Tunggu aku di kamarku, aku mau ke kamar mandi dulu." Perintahnya tegas.

Naruto lagi-lagi mengangguk layaknya anjing patuh dan bergegas menuju kamar sang Uchiha bungsu di lantai dua. Dia masuk ke kamar yang memiliki papan nama dengan tulisan 'Uchiha Sasuke' di depan pintunya. Kemudian duduk patuh di lantai sambil menunggu pemuda raven itu selesai dengan urusan kamar mandinya.

_**Cklek!**_—Sasuke masuk ke kamar sepuluh menit kemudian dengan rambut basah dan wangi sabun. Naruto menebak kalau Sasuke baru saja mandi, terlihat dari handuk kecil yang tersampir di bahunya.

"Kau wangi." Puji Naruto dengan senyum lebar. Sasuke hanya menanggapinya dengan dengusan pelan dan memilih duduk di samping Naruto.

"Jadi, kau ingin belajar apa?" Tanya pemuda raven itu tanpa basa-basi.

"Terserah saja." Sahut Naruto.

Sasuke mendelik galak. "Kau bawa peralatan tulis?"

Naruto menggeleng pasti. "Tidak."

"Bawa buku pelajaran?"

"Tidak."

"Lalu apa yang kau bawa?!" Teriak Sasuke, kesal. Ia sudah habis kesabaran meladeni kebodohan pemuda pirang itu.

Naruto menampilkan senyuman lebar sambil menarik sebuah benda dari kantong jaketnya. Benda kotak dengan gambar wanita telanjang berdada besar. Sebuah kaset film porno. "Aku bawa ini. Kelihatannya menarik, jadi aku ingin melihatnya bersamamu." Jawabnya lagi.

Sasuke terdiam sejenak, mengerjap tidak percaya. Detik selanjutnya ia bangkit untuk membuka pintu kamar. "Keluar." Satu kata itu terucap dengan galak dan bernada dingin.

"Ta—Tapi Sasuke—"

"Aku bilang keluar, Mesum!" Bentak Sasuke lebih keras. Kesal dengan tingkah bodoh sang Uzumaki.

Naruto meneguk air ludahnya, gugup. "Sa—Sasuke, kenapa kau marah? Aku pikir kau suka dengan hal-hal ini?"

"Kenapa aku harus suka dengan hal-hal itu, Idiot?!" Sahut sang Uchiha lagi, masih mempertahankan tatapan kesalnya.

"Tapi—kata penjualnya, kau akan menyukai film ini." Terang Naruto lagi dengan ekspresi sedih. "—Padahal aku sudah membelinya dengan susah payah." Sahutnya, kali ini ditambah nada kecewa yang kentara sekali.

Sasuke mendesah sambil memijat keningnya. "Baiklah, baiklah, hentikan tatapan sedihmu itu. Kita akan menontonnya." Ucapnya lagi sambil menutup pintu kamar dan menguncinya rapat-rapat, mencoba mencegah sang kakak masuk kamar saat mereka sibuk menonton benda nista itu.

Naruto sumringah dan langsung menyerahkan benda itu ke tangan Sasuke. Sedikit terpaksa, pemuda raven itu mulai memasukkan kaset yang dipegangnya ke dalam pemutar DVD.

"Ngomong-ngomong Sasuke, kau punya tissu? Kata penjualnya, kalau ingin menonton ini harus sedia tissu." Ucap Naruto lagi.

Sasuke mengerang jengkel, kemudian mengambil sekotak tissu dari laci meja belajarnya dan menyerahkannya ke pemuda pirang itu. Naruto menyambutnya dengan senyum senang.

"Sasuke, kemari. Duduk disampingku. Kita akan menontonnya sebentar lagi." Pinta Naruto seraya menepuk lantai di sebelahnya, menyuruh sang Uchiha duduk.

Dengan putaran bola mata kesal, Sasuke akhirnya duduk patuh disamping pemuda pirang itu. Mata onyx nya melirik sekilas ke arah Naruto yang terlihat girang sambil menunggu dengan sabar film tadi diputar.

_S__i bodoh ini terlihat antusias sekali__, sepertinya dia tidak pernah menonton film porno_. Ucap Sasuke dalam hati. Kemudian mengalihkan pandangan ke layar televisi saat benda itu mulai menampilkan adegannya.

Sang Uchiha meneguk air liurnya gugup. Jujur saja, ia pernah menonton film nista itu seorang diri. Namun sekarang ia harus menontonnya bersama dengan si idiot Naruto. Semoga saja ia bisa mengendalikan libidonya.

Adegan pertama terlihat seorang anak laki-laki yang sedang duduk di ranjang kamar. Bocah itu terlihat tengah membaca komik dengan seru.

Sasuke mengernyit heran. _Apakah ini sejenis film porno terbaru? Shotacon mungkin? _Pikirnya lagi.

Tetapi setelah lama menunggu—hampir dua puluh menit—tidak ada sama sekali wanita berdada besar atau sejenis gadis muda yang beradegan ranjang dengan bocah tadi. Hanya film keluarga dengan anak laki-laki yang tengah berlari di pantai dengan anjingnya. Tertawa bahagia. Sedangkan di sisi pantai, ayah dan ibunya melambai riang melihat keceriaan sang anak.

_Tunggu!__—__Sepertinya ada yang salah disini_. Batin Sasuke lagi. Pemuda raven itu menoleh ke arah Naruto yang terlihat antusias menonton setiap adegannya.

"Na—Naruto, sebenarnya kau membeli film apa?" Tanya sang Uchiha.

Naruto menoleh dengan wajah bingung. "Tentu saja film tentang seorang anak laki-laki yang kehilangan anjingnya. Dia sedih karena anjing kesayangannya mati saat menolongnya tenggelam di pantai." Jelas pemuda itu panjang lebar.

"Tu—Tunggu dulu, jadi maksudmu ini film tentang keluarga, begitu?"

Naruto mengangguk dengan senyum lebar. "Yup!"

"Tentang anjing dan majikannya?"

"Benar sekali."

"Makanya kau butuh tissu karena sebentar lagi akan ada adegan sedih, begitu?" Tebak Sasuke lagi.

"Ya, tentu saja. Memangnya kau pikir untuk apa aku meminta tissu?" Tanya Naruto semakin heran dengan tingkah sang Uchiha.

Sasuke memijat pertemuan mata dan hidungnya. "Lalu kenapa _cover _depannya wanita telanjang?" Tanyanya lagi tak habis pikir.

"_Well_—aku tadi menjatuhkan _cover_ depannya hingga rusak, jadi penjualnya berinisiatif memberikan tempat DVD yang baru, tetapi hanya ada _cover_ dengan wanita telanjang ini. Jadi, aku terima saja." Jawab Naruto, sedikit tidak peduli.

Sasuke mendesah lagi. _Ternyata film ini hanya film keluarga biasa, rasanya aku menyesal sudah marah-marah tidak jelas seperti tadi_. Batinnya lagi.

"Sasuke? Kau tidak suka ya?" Naruto menoleh untuk menatap pemuda Uchiha itu.

Sasuke mencoba memaksakan senyumnya. "Aku suka kok—" Ada jeda sejenak sebelum dia melanjutkan kalimatnya lagi. "—Maaf ya, tadi sudah memarahimu."

Naruto menampilkan cengirannya. "Tidak apa-apa. Aku sudah tidak memikirkannya lagi kok."

Sasuke mengangguk dan memilih berbaring di ranjang. "Kalau sudah selesai menonton. Bereskan kasetnya, oke?"

"Memangnya kau tidak ingin menonton film ini?" Tanya Naruto heran sambil menatap sang Uchiha yang memilih berbaring di atas kasur.

"Aku sudah menontonnya hampir sepuluh kali."

"Benarkah?" Naruto terlihat antusias. "—Jadi bagaimana pendapatmu tentang film ini?"

"_Well_, aku tidak terlalu suka." Sasuke menguap sebentar. "—Maksudku, anjing itu terlalu bodoh mengorbankan dirinya demi sang majikan. Itu sangat menggelikan." Lanjutnya lagi.

Naruto terlihat berpikir sebentar. "Kalau menurutku, filmnya cukup bagus. Aku suka melihat kesetiaan anjing itu." Ia berhenti berbicara, mata birunya memandang Sasuke dengan lekat. "—Aku pun akan melakukan hal yang sama kalau kau tenggelam di pantai."

Sasuke mendengus geli. "Kau bukan anjing, Dobe."

"Tapi—aku pasti akan menyelamatkanmu kalau kau tenggelam!" Naruto sedikit bersikeras. Matanya memandang sang Uchiha dengan tatapan serius.

Sasuke lagi-lagi hanya mendengus geli. Tangannya terjulur untuk menepuk kepala Naruto dengan lembut. "Aku mengerti. Tapi kau tidak perlu menyelamatkanku. Aku bisa berenang, Dobe." Sahutnya lagi.

Naruto menekuk wajahnya kesal. "Tsk!—Tidak menarik! Seharusnya kau tidak bisa berenang, Teme. Jadi aku bisa terlihat seperti pahlawan!" Gerutunya.

Sasuke tertawa kecil. Ia memandang sang Uzumaki yang sibuk mengoceh tentang kepahlawanan dan pose terbaik saat menyelamatkan orang.

_Sepertinya, menjadikan Naruto sebagai anjingku bukanlah hal yang buruk_. Pikir pemuda raven itu lagi. Sedikit geli dengan pemikiran bodohnya.

"Naruto—" Sang Uchiha memanggil. "—Apakah penawaranmu masih berlaku?"

Pemuda pirang itu memiringkan kepalanya, bingung. "Penawaran?"

"Menjadi anjingku." Jelas Sasuke lagi. "—Aku sudah memutuskan untuk menerimamu sebagai anjing penjagaku."

Naruto terbelalak terkejut. "Kau—serius?" Tanyanya dengan bibir yang bersiap tersenyum lebar.

Sasuke mengangguk. "Aku serius."

Detik berikutnya Naruto langsung sumringah dengan tawa keras. Bersorak atas kegembiraannya. Sedangkan Sasuke mendengus geli melihat tingkah pemuda pirang itu.

_Well, sekali idiot tetaplah idiot._

.

.

.

**_Konoha Gakuen, pukul 08.00 Pagi_**

.

Rumor tentang Naruto yang menjadi 'anjing penjaga' Sasuke mulai beredar luas di sekolah. Padahal baru kemarin Naruto menyerukan di hadapan Suigetsu bahwa dirinya adalah 'anjing setia' pengikut Sasuke, dan hari ini kabar itu terus menyebar dengan cepat ke seantero gedung sekolah.

Bahkan Sasuke pun tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa selain diam saat diejek oleh beberapa siswa lainnya bahwa ia memiliki 'anjing' yang bodoh. Seperti sekarang ini, pemuda raven itu hanya memutar bola matanya malas saat ada segerombolan siswa mendatangi mejanya.

"Kau sudah dengar?" Salah seorang siswa yang merupakan pimpinan kawanan itu mulai membuka suara. "—Ada yang mempunyai anjing. Aku ragu apakah anjing itu bisa menolongnya saat dihajar ramai-ramai oleh kita?" Lanjutnya lagi sambil tertawa girang, diikuti oleh beberapa siswa lain dibelakang mereka.

Sasuke tidak peduli. Atau lebih tepatnya, berpura-pura tidak mendengar celotehan memuakkan itu. Ia menyibukkan diri dengan merapikan buku-buku pelajarannya di atas meja.

Merasa diabaikan, salah seorang siswa tadi menggebrak meja sang Uchiha dengan gusar. "Sepertinya, kau butuh pelajaran tambahan, huh?" Desisnya sinis sembari mengepalkan tangan, bersiap untuk menghajar Sasuke.

Sasuke mendongak untuk menatap siswa itu dengan tatapan kesal. "Kau akan menyesal." Balasnya dengan desisan tak kalah sinis.

Siswa tadi menggeram marah mendengar ucapan sang Uchiha. "Kau—" Baru saja ia ingin melayangkan tinjunya, tiba-tiba sebuah tangan mencengkram kepalanya dengan kuat, menghentikan aksinya tersebut.

Ia menoleh dan mendapati sosok Naruto yang menatap tajam ke arahnya. Tangan pemuda pirang itu semakin mempererat cengkramannya. "Kau punya nyali juga rupanya ingin menghajar 'majikan' ku."

Siswa malang tadi ketar-ketir ketakutan, sedangkan Sasuke menyunggingkan senyum tipis. "Kau lama, Dobe." Ucapnya singkat.

Naruto menoleh ke arah Sasuke dan menampilkan cengirannya. "Maaf, Asuma-sensei mengajarnya terlalu lama." Sahutnya sembari melemparkan siswa di cengkramannya ke lantai dengan tidak peduli. Seakan-akan pemuda tadi hanya terbuat dari kapas.

Naruto kembali mendelik kawanan siswa yang sempat mem-_bully_ Sasuke itu. "Sekali lagi kalian berani mendekati Sasuke, aku pastikan kalian semua akan terjun dari lantai tiga ini." Ancamnya dengan nada rendah.

Para gerombolan tadi gemetar ketakutan dan memilih lari tunggang langgang keluar kelas. Sesekali berteriak minta maaf dan mohon ampun. Meninggalkan Naruto yang berkacak pinggang dengan angkuh.

"Tsk! Dasar manusia tidak berguna. Digertak sedikit saja langsung kabur." Dengus Naruto sembari mengusap hidungnya dengan bangga.

Sasuke yang mendengar kesombongan sang Uzumaki hanya memutar bola matanya dengan malas. "Sikapmu itu benar-benar menyebalkan, Dobe." Ujarnya sambil merapikan buku di atas meja.

"_Well_, kalau tidak begitu, mungkin saja sekarang kau sudah dihajar oleh mereka." Balas Naruto.

Sasuke mendongak seraya menatap tajam ke arah pemuda pirang itu. "Jadi, apakah aku harus bersimpuh dan menyembah dihadapanmu karena sudah menyelamatkan harga diriku, begitu?" Sinisnya.

Naruto menggaruk rambut _spiky_-nya. "Tidak harus begitu juga sih." Sahutnya lagi. "Aku hanya ingin kau sedikit menghargai tindakanku tadi."

Sasuke mendesah. Mungkin ia memang sedikit kasar tadi. Lagipula Naruto sudah menolongnya dari para gerombolan kurang ajar itu, sedikit ucapan terima kasih tidak akan menjatuhkan harga dirinya 'kan?

"Naruto—" Sasuke memanggil pelan. "—Terima kasih untuk—err—yang tadi." Lanjutnya agak canggung.

Sang Uzumaki tersenyum senang. "Tidak masalah. Itu sudah tugasku untuk melindungimu." Sahutnya dengan cengiran lebar.

Pemuda raven itu mendengus geli. "Sebagai anjingku?"

"Sebagai anjingmu." Jelas Naruto lagi, antusias.

Sasuke tertawa kecil kemudian menatap ke arah Naruto dengan lekat. "Jadi, mau menemaniku ke perpustakaan? Aku harus mengembalikan beberapa buku kesana." Ujarnya seraya menunjuk tumpukan buku di mejanya.

Naruto terlihat berpikir sebentar. "Maaf Sasuke, aku tidak bisa ikut. Aku harus pergi."

"Kemana?" Tanya sang Uchiha sedikit bingung dan penasaran.

"Uh—hanya berjalan keluar dari sekolah." Jawab pemuda pirang itu lagi.

Sasuke mendelik galak. "Kau membolos?"

Naruto panik. "T—Tidak! Aku hanya—err—jalan-jalan sebentar."

"Itu namanya membol—"

"Ssst—sstt—" Naruto menutup mulut Sasuke dengan cepat. "—_Please_, jangan terlalu keras bicaranya. Kurenai-sensei bisa mendengarmu." Bisiknya pelan sembari mendelik keluar kelas, menatap seorang guru wanita yang sibuk berbincang dengan beberapa siswa.

Sasuke menepis kasar tangan Naruto dari mulutnya, kemudian mendelik galak. "Baiklah, untuk kali ini saja aku akan membantumu membolos. Aku bisa mengatakan pada Kakashi-sensei kalau kau sakit dan minta ijin untuk pulang." Jelas pemuda itu yang disambut senyum senang sang Uzumaki.

"Terima kasih, Sasuke. Kau yang terbaik." Ucapnya riang sembari bergegas keluar kelas. Terlihat terburu-buru.

Sasuke hanya bersungut kesal dan memilih bergerak menuju perpustakaan. Tetapi baru saja ia melangkah keluar kelas, sosok Juugo terlihat berdiri di ambang pintu sambil menatapnya dengan tajam.

Sasuke mundur perlahan dengan panik. Mata onyx nya menatap tak kalah tajam dan dinginnya, mengirim tatapan ancaman untuk jangan mendekat.

Juugo mengerti aura permusuhan yang dikeluarkan oleh Sasuke. "Aku disini bukan untuk mem-_bully_ mu." Ujarnya tegas.

Sasuke mendengus pelan, seakan-akan kalimat itu hanyalah trik murahan yang selalu didengarnya dari Suigetsu. "Apa maumu?" Tanyanya agak ketus.

Juugo lagi-lagi hanya diam. Kemudian mengacak rambut senada kulit jeruk itu dengan canggung. "Aku ingin berbicara denganmu—" Ia kembali menatap lekat ke arah Sasuke. "—Empat mata." Sambungnya lagi.

Sasuke mengernyitkan kening, heran. Mata onyx nya memandang ke sekitar dengan cemas, dan sepertinya Juugo menyadari gerakan sang Uchiha.

"Tenang saja, Suigetsu dan Karin sedang berada di kantin sekarang ini. Mereka tidak akan mengganggumu." Sela Juugo dengan nada tenang.

Mendengar ucapan itu sedikit membuat Sasuke lega, lalu kembali menatap pemuda berambut jingga itu. "Baiklah, kita akan bicara di perpustakaan saja." Usulnya.

Juugo mengangguk setuju dan mengekor Sasuke di belakang menuju ke perpustakaan yang berada di samping tangga lantai dua. Mereka berdua bergerak masuk ke ruang penuh rak buku itu dan memilih meja yang berada di pojok ruangan, tempat yang cocok untuk membicarakan hal serius.

"Jadi, apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" Sasuke langsung membuka suara sembari mendudukan diri di kursi. Sedangkan Juugo memilih duduk di hadapan sang Uchiha.

Pemuda berambut jingga yang terkesan kalem itu sedikit meremas kedua tangannya. "Hanya pembicaraan biasa." Sahutnya berusaha berbicara setenang mungkin, walaupun gerak tubuhnya terlihat gugup.

Sasuke menaikkan satu alisnya. "Pembicaraan biasa? Pembicaraan seperti apa?" Tuntutnya tidak sabaran.

Juugo mendongak untuk menatap mata onyx sang Uchiha. "Apa benar kalau Naruto itu menjadi 'anjing penjaga' mu?" Tanyanya.

Pemuda raven itu menatap Juugo dengan heran. "_Well_, itu benar. Memangnya ada apa?"

Juugo tidak langsung membalas. Ia terdiam sejenak sebelum kembali berbicara. "Apakah Naruto bisa diandalkan? Maksudku—kenapa kau tidak cari orang yang benar-benar bisa melindungimu?"

Sasuke masih menatap heran, namun dapat disembunyikan dengan mimik _stoic-_nya. "Apa maksudmu? Aku tidak mengerti."

"Maksudku adalah—" Ada jeda kecil saat tatapan Juugo berubah serius. "—Aku bisa melindungimu dan menjagamu dibandingkan pemuda itu. Aku lebih bisa diandalkan." Jelasnya dengan kalimat lugas dan tegas. Sanggup membuat Sasuke membelalak kaget.

"Kau—apa?" Ulang Sasuke tidak percaya.

"Dengar, mungkin ini terdengar gila, tetapi aku ingin melindungimu, Sasuke." Juugo kembali bersikeras. Kali ini raut wajahnya menjadi serius.

Sasuke mencoba meneliti setitik kebohongan di mata pemuda itu, namun ia menyerah saat mimik wajah Juugo tetap tidak berubah. Sang Uchiha hanya mendesah pelan. "Cukup omong kosongnya. Kau pikir setelah kau mem-_bully_ ku kemudian menawarkan bantuan, aku akan percaya begitu saja? Maaf, tetapi aku tidak akan pernah tertipu trik murahan kalian." Jelasnya panjang lebar dengan sedikit nada emosi.

"Tidak ada kata 'kalian', hanya ada 'aku'. Aku tidak pernah mem-_bully_ mu, aku hanya ingin melindungimu."

"Kenapa?" Sasuke menyela dengan cepat. "—Kenapa kau bersikeras ingin melindungiku?"

Juugo terdiam. Pertanyaan sang Uchiha langsung membuat lidahnya kelu seketika. "A—Aku—" Ia mencoba membuka suara, namun tidak ada kata-kata lain yang keluar dari bibir itu.

Lelah menunggu jawaban pemuda itu, Sasuke memilih bangkit dari kursi untuk pergi. "Kalau tidak ada yang dibicarakan lagi, aku akan kembali ke kelas." Ujarnya.

Baru satu langkah menjauh, tangan Sasuke langsung dicengkram oleh Juugo. Pemuda berambut jingga itu menatap sang Uchiha dengan tajam dan lekat. Ia bergerak mendekat dengan tatapan yang semakin_ intens_.

Tangan Juugo meremas lembut jari-jemari Sasuke. Membuat pemuda raven itu merasakan hangat kulit mereka yang saling bersentuhan.

Kemudian sebuah pernyataan singkat keluar dari mulut Juugo. Terlalu tiba-tiba dan mengejutkan, sanggup membuat dunia Sasuke jungkir balik tidak karuan. Berputar layaknya _roller coaster_.

"Aku menyukaimu." Juugo akhirnya membuka suara. Kalimat yang tegas tanpa keraguan. Ia kembali meremas tangan Sasuke semakin erat dan kuat, namun juga lembut di saat yang bersamaan. Menegaskan keseriusannya. "—Aku menyukaimu, Uchiha Sasuke." Ulangnya lagi, seakan-akan kalau ia tidak mengatakan perasannya berulang kali, maka tidak akan ada lagi kesempatan kedua.

Sasuke hanya bisa terdiam. Membelalak terkejut dengan pernyataan cinta yang konyol itu.

.

_Dia bilang apa?_—_Menyukaiku?_

_Apakah ini trik murahan yang lain?_

.

.

.

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**Yuhuuuu~ CrowCakes bawa fic baru lagi *lambai-lambai senang* :3**

**Semoga kalian suka ya? Huehehe... Aku ingin membuat fic tanpa konflik, hanya cinta-cintaan biasa khas sinetron alay indonesia... Buahahaha #plak XD**

**.**

**RnR please! ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: YAOI, AU, OOC dan hal absurd lainnya**

**Pairing: Always NaruSasu**

**Rated: M for Mature and Sexual Content**

**(Don't Like Don't Read)**

* * *

**My Guardian Dog**

**.**

**By: CrowCakes**

**~Enjoy~**

* * *

.

.

Sasuke Uchiha merupakan pemuda biasa yang selalu di-_bully _di sekolah. Entah disiram dengan air kotor, dihajar, ataupun diejek secara verbal. Semua hal itu sudah seperti makanan sehari-hari baginya, tetapi baru kali ini ia mendengar cara pem-_bully_-an baru dengan menyatakan cinta padanya.

Seperti sekarang ini, tepatnya di perpustakan, Sasuke hanya bisa terpaku diam saat mendengar pernyataan cinta yang keluar dari mulut Juugo—salah satu dari kawanan _hyena_ yang dipimpin oleh Suigetsu.

"Kau bilang apa?" Akhirnya Sasuke berhasil membuka suara setelah 15 menit dalam keheningan.

Juugo mendesah pelan saat melihat raut wajah sang Uchiha yang masih tidak mengerti pernyataan cintanya itu. "Aku bilang kalau aku menyukaimu."

"Tunggu dulu—" Sasuke melepas pegangan pemuda itu ditangannya, kemudian bergerak untuk memijat keningnya yang tiba-tiba berdenyut sakit. "—Apa maksudmu dengan suka? Kalau ini termasuk trik murahan kalian, maka aku tidak akan tertipu." Jelasnya.

Juugo mengerang kesal. "Ini tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan trik murahan untuk mem-_bully_ mu, Sasuke. Aku mengatakan yang sebenarnya."

Sang Uchiha masih tidak percaya. Matanya memandang tajam ke arah pemuda dihadapannya itu. "Kau pikir aku akan percaya begitu saja dengan omonganmu?—Menggelikan."

"Kalau begitu, akan ku buat kau percaya." Sela Juugo cepat.

"Bagaimana?" Sasuke melipat kedua tangannya angkuh.

"Aku akan melindungimu dan menjagamu bahkan dari Suigetsu sekalipun." Jelasnya lagi dengan intonasi suara yang tegas. Tidak ada keraguan sama sekali.

Tepat ketika Sasuke ingin membuka mulutnya, suara seseorang dari arah samping langsung membuyarkan atmosfir tegang di antara mereka. Sang Uchiha menoleh sejenak dan mendapati sosok Naruto yang terlihat memandang tajam ke arah Juugo serta Sasuke dengan kedua tangan yang dimasukkan ke dalam saku celana. Pose angkuh dan siap untuk diajak berkelahi.

"Sedang apa kalian disini?" Suara Naruto terkesan mendesis, tidak suka.

Sasuke mendesah antara kelegaan karena berhasil menghindar dari situasi rumitnya dan rasa panik kalau-kalau Naruto mulai bersikap agresif dengan menghajar Juugo. "Hanya berbincang biasa. Persoalan mata pelajaran." Elak Sasuke dengan nada _stoic_.

Naruto mendengus. "Di perpustakaan? Di pojokan ruangan? Dengan suara yang sengaja berbisik?—Kau pikir aku akan langsung percaya begitu saja?"

"Ini perpustakaaan, Dobe. Wajar saja kalau kami berbicara berbisik." Potong sang Uchiha lagi. "—Sudahlah, ayo kita pergi."

"Tunggu—" Juugo kembali menahan kepergian Sasuke dengan mencengkram lengan pemuda itu. "—Aku harap kau memikirkan kata-kataku. Aku sungguh-sungguh menyu—"

"Lepas." Sasuke mendelik galak.

"Sasuke, aku—"

"Cukup Juugo! Lepaskan aku!" Sasuke mulai membentak keras, membuat beberapa pasang mata di perpustakaan memandang mereka dengan heran. Sedangkan Naruto langsung menggeram melihat kemarahan 'sang majikan'.

"Kau—" Naruto menyela dengan suara berat dan mengancam ke arah Juugo. "—Berani sekali menyentuh, Sasuke."

"Dobe, hentikan." Sasuke memotong ucapan sang Uzumaki dengan satu tangannya, tanda agar pemuda pirang itu menghentikan ancang-ancang untuk menyerang. "—Sebaiknya kita pergi dari sini." Tukasnya lagi sembari menepis pegangan Juugo dari lengannya.

Naruto mendecih dan langsung mengekor Sasuke yang mulai beranjak pergi keluar dari perpustakaan. Meninggalkan Juugo yang hanya bisa terpaku di tempatnya.

Pemuda berambut jingga itu mengepalkan tangan. Matanya berkilat tajam saat melihat punggung Naruto yang mulai menjauh di balik pintu perpustakaan.

"Aku bersumpah akan merebut Sasuke darimu, Naruto." Desisnya dengan bisikan penuh kemurkaan.

.

"Aku tidak suka dia." Naruto menggerutu. Berjalan lambat dibelakang Sasuke. "—Aku membencinya." Dia menambahkan kalimatnya lagi.

Sasuke mendesah dan berhenti berjalan. Tubuh rampingnya berbalik untuk memandang sang Uzumaki dengan tatapan malas. "Bisakah kau berhenti mengeluh? Sejak beberapa menit yang lalu kau selalu mengulang hal yang sama."

"Aku tidak suka dia." Naruto lagi-lagi berbicara dengan kalimat yang sama namun dengan intonasi yang berbeda. Keras dan sedikit geraman.

"Kita akan mulai belajar, jadi kita harus segera kembali ke kelas." Sasuke mengalihkan pembicaraan. Berusaha tidak mempedulikan rengekan pemuda pirang itu. Namun Naruto masih keras kepala dan tetap diam di tempatnya sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, sikap kesal dan menuntut.

Sasuke memutar bola matanya jengkel. "Aku tahu kau masih penasaran kenapa aku berbicara secara misterius dengan Juugo." Ujarnya akhirnya. "—Tetapi aku akan menjelaskan hal itu saat kau memberitahuku kemana kau pergi tadi. Kemana kau membolos selama 25 menit terakhir ini?" Tanyanya dengan tatapan tajam menyelidik.

Naruto terdiam. Berkedip tidak paham. "Apanya yang kemana?" Elaknya.

"Jangan berpura-pura bodoh, Idiot. Kau kemana saja saat kau bilang ingin membolos?" Paksa Sasuke lagi.

"Uhm—tidak kemana-mana. Hanya jalan-jalan." Sahut Naruto dengan cengiran gugup.

"Kau menyembunyikan sesuatu, Dobe."

"Huh? Aku? Menyembunyikan sesuatu?—Tidak. Aku tidak menyembunyikan apapun." Ucapnya lagi dengan gerakan mengibas tangan. "Oh liat, kita hampir terlambat, sebaiknya kita segera menuju kelas." Usulnya sembari menatap jam tangan dengan sikap yang sangat hiperbola.

Sasuke hanya mendengus sebal saat Naruto memilih menghindari pembicaraan dibandingkan jujur. _Well_, urusan Naruto bisa dipikirkannya nanti, yang terpenting sekarang adalah kembali ke dalam kelas sebelum Kakashi-sensei datang.

.

.

**_Kediaman Uchiha, pukul 16.00 sore_**

.

Sasuke pulang ke rumahnya yang sederhana dengan Naruto yang terus mengekor di belakang. Mereka sepakat untuk mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah bersama-sama—tentu saja setelah dipaksa oleh Naruto dengan rengekannya.

Dan kini, Sasuke tengah berada di kamarnya sambil bergelung sejenak di atas kasur, sedangkan Naruto duduk di lantai seraya merenggangkan ototnya yang kaku.

"Sasuke, dimana Itachi-nii?" Sang Uzumaki membuka pembicaraan setelah sadar kalau pemuda sulung itu sama sekali tidak kelihatan batang hidungnya.

Sasuke bergumam sebentar. "Masih kerja sampingan. Dia pulang agak malam."

Naruto menoleh terkejut dan kagum di saat bersamaan. "Kerja sampingan? Kerja sebagai apa?" Tanyanya antusias.

Sang Uchiha berpikir sejenak sebelum bangkit dan duduk di tepi ranjang. "Sebagai _shinshoku_." Jawabnya singkat.

"_Shinshoku_? Maksudmu orang yang bekerja di kuil dan bertanggung jawab atas upacara religius yang diadakan di sana, begitu?"

"Kurang lebih seperti itu." Sahut Sasuke lagi, agak malas. "Itachi-nii bahkan pernah mengatakan dia bisa melihat arwah dan roh orang mati. Tsk!—Bukankah itu menggelikan?"

Naruto sekali lagi mengerjap takjub. "Oh wow! Itu keren sekali, Sasuke!"

"Tidak ada yang keren, Dobe. Apa bagusnya bekerja di kuil menemani pendeta shinto untuk melakukan upacara religius?" Sungut Sasuke.

"_Well,_ setidaknya Itachi-nii bisa terhibur dengan gadis-gadis _miko_ disana." Sahutnya dengan cengiran lebar.

"Tsk!—Dasar mesum." Tukas sang Uchiha lagi, malas menanggapi ucapan si bodoh itu. Ia menggapai biskuit renyah diatas meja dan mengunyahnya dengan pelan.

"Jadi, apa yang akan kita lakukan? Aku lebih suka bermain _game_." Ucap Naruto seraya menguap lebar.

Sasuke mendelik galak. "Bukannya kau bilang ingin belajar bersama? Jadi kita akan belajar, oke?" Tegasnya lagi.

Naruto berdecak kesal dan hanya bisa pasrah saat pemuda raven itu mulai menarik beberapa buku pelajaran dari dalam tasnya.

"Kau ingin belajar apa? Fisika atau matematika?" Tanya Sasuke.

Naruto mengerang dan memilih berbaring di lantai. "Aku malas."

"Kalau kau tidak ingin belajar, sebaiknya kau pulang saja." Ketus Sasuke sedikit sinis.

"Kau mengusirku?" Naruto bertanya dengan nada sedih dan pandangan yang memohon untuk tidak dibuang.

Sang Uchiha mendesah. "Baiklah, hentikan tatapan sedihmu itu. Bagaimana kalau kita mengobrol saja?" Usulnya.

Naruto bangkit untuk duduk dan mengangguk antusias. "Yeah! Ide bagus!"

"Jadi—" Sasuke mulai membuka pembicaraan seraya duduk saling berhadapan dengan pemuda pirang itu. "—Apa yang kau lakukan saat membolos tadi?" Tanyanya setengah memaksa dan penasaran.

Sang Uzumaki mengerang jengkel. "Kau masih bertanya tentang itu? Sudah kubilang hanya jalan-jalan saja." Ucapnya. "—Lalu bagaimana denganmu? Apa yang kau bicarakan dengan Juugo?" Lanjutnya dengan pertanyaan yang juga bernada memaksa.

Sasuke mendengus pelan. "Kau juga masih mempermasalahkan hal itu? Aku sudah bilang kalau hanya masalah pelajaran." Balasnya.

Mereka saling diam. Berpandangan dengan tatapan menusuk dan tidak percaya. Atmosfir berubah tegang dengan hawa yang cukup berat. Tidak ada yang mengalah, keduanya berusaha mempertahankan keegoisan dan keras kepala. Hingga akhirnya Sasuke memilih menyerah dengan dengusan malas.

"Baiklah, Juugo menyatakan cinta padaku di perpustakaan. Kau puas?!" Sungutnya galak.

Naruto mengerjap satu-dua kali. "Menyatakan cinta?" Ulangnya.

"Yeah—dia menggenggam tanganku, menatapku_ intens_ dan mengatakan cintanya." Jelasnya agak malas dengan putaran bola mata. "—Sekarang kau yang berbicara, apa yang kau lakukan saat bolos?" Desaknya tidak sabaran.

"Huh?—Kenapa aku harus bicara? Kita tidak membuat perjanjian apapun." Elaknya dengan ekspresi santai. Sanggup membuat kemarahan Sasuke meledak.

"Kau curang, Dobe! Aku sudah mengatakannya dan seharusnya kau juga mengatakan yang sejujurnya!" Paksanya, setengah berteriak.

"Tetapi kita tidak membuat perjanjian apapun, Sasuke." Tegas Naruto. Membuat sang Uchiha melempar bantal terdekat ke wajah pemuda pirang itu. Kesal.

"Kau harus memberitahuku, Dobe!" Paksa Sasuke sembari menerjang sang Uzumaki dan mengacak rambut pirang itu.

Naruto berusaha keras menjauhkan tangan Sasuke untuk berhenti menjambak rambutnya. "_Stop_, Teme! Sakit!"

"Beritahu aku!"

"Tidak!—Ouch!" Naruto mencoba menghindar secepat mungkin setelah berhasil melepaskan diri dari jambakan Sasuke. Pemuda pirang itu berlari berkeliling kamar dengan panik. "—Teme berhenti! Jangan coba-coba mengambil gunting! Aku tidak mau menjadi botak!" Serunya.

"Kalau begitu cepat katakan sejujurnya!" Balas Sasuke kesal.

"Soal apa?—Aku tidak mengerti." Elak Naruto masih mencoba menampilkan tampang bodohnya.

Sasuke kembali jengkel dan mulai menerjang sang Uzumaki. Sayangnya, tangannya langsung ditahan dan tubuhnya dibanting ke atas kasur oleh Naruto dengan gerakan yang cepat.

Pemuda raven itu terhempas ke atas ranjang dengan tubuh Naruto yang mengunci seluruh pergerakannya.

"Dobe! Lepaskan aku!" Sasuke berontak, membuat ranjang berderit keras.

"Tidak sampai kau berjanji untuk tidak menjambakku lagi." Jelas Naruto tegas.

Sasuke mendengus kesal. "Tidak mau!"

"Kalau begitu, aku akan menggelitikimu." Tukasnya seraya memasukkan kedua tangan ke baju sang Uchiha dan mulai menggelitiki pinggang pemuda raven itu.

Sasuke tertawa keras dengan tubuh meronta. "_Stop!_ Hahaha—Naruto, hentikan! Hahaha!"

"Tidak mau!" Senyum Naruto jahil. Tangan _tan_-nya terus bergerak menggelitiki pinggang sang Uchiha hingga jemarinya tanpa sengaja menyentuh dada pemuda raven itu.

Sasuke dan Naruto berhenti bergerak. Tawa mereka juga ikut terhenti. Sekarang yang mereka lakukan hanyalah saling pandang dengan tatapan canggung.

Sasuke terbatuk sebentar dengan suara kaku. "Menyingkir. Sudah cukup bermain-mainnya. Sebaiknya kita—" Kalimatnya terhenti saat Naruto sama sekali tidak bergerak dari atas tubuhnya. Mata biru pemuda itu menatapnya tajam, Naruto ingin membuka mulut untuk bersuara namun langsung dikatupkan dengan cepat.

"Naruto, menyingkir dari atasku." Pinta Sasuke lagi.

Bukannya menurut, Naruto malah menggerakkan tangannya untuk meraba dada pemuda raven itu. Membuat Sasuke panik dan mencoba mendorong sang Uzumaki menjauh.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Dobe?! Menyingkir!" Seru sang Uchiha mulai emosi. Ia bahkan bisa merasakan putingnya dielus dengan lembut oleh jari pemuda pirang itu. Menghantarkan sensasi geli sekaligus nikmat.

Ekspresi Naruto berubah, iris sapphire-nya menatap pemuda raven itu dengan _intens_. Sedangkan napasnya mulai memburu tidak beraturan, bergairah.

"Sasuke—" Ia memanggil pelan dengan suara bariton berat dan rendah. Mengeluarkan suara yang menggoda.

Sang Uchiha meneguk air liurnya, gugup. Ia mencoba mundur dengan panik, namun gerakkannya terhenti saat punggungnya menyentuh kepala ranjang. "Naruto, apapun yang ada dipikiranmu, hentikan sekarang juga!"

"Kenapa? Apa kau takut?" Naruto mencoba memprovokasi. Ujung jarinya kembali membelai dua puting milik Sasuke. Lagi-lagi menghantarkan sengatan geli yang memabukkan.

Pemuda raven itu menggeram dengan wajah memerah, entah karena marah atau malu akibat perlakuan sang Uzumaki. "Takut padamu?—Cih! Jangan bercanda!" Ia mencoba mendorong tangan Naruto dari dadanya, namun hasilnya nihil sama sekali. Kekuatan otot pemuda pirang itu tidak bisa dilawan.

"Bukan takut padaku, melainkan tindakanku." Sahut Naruto lagi. Mata birunya memandang lekat ke arah sang onyx, sedangkan tangannya mulai meremas dada sang Uchiha dengan lembut.

"Cukup bercan—"

"Aku tidak bercanda." Naruto menyela. Ia mendekat dan mendengus pertemuan leher pemuda itu. Aroma wangi yang sangat memikat, mengeluarkan feromon yang membuat Naruto mulai mabuk kepayang. Tangannya terus bergerak untuk memijat dan menyentuh dada Sasuke.

"Dobe, Hentikan! Ini tidak lucu!"

"Aku hanya menyentuhmu sedikit." Jawab Naruto membela diri. "—Tidak masalahkan kalau aku berbuat lebih jauh lagi?"

"Lebih ja—?" Belum sempat Sasuke bertanya apa maksud perkataan sang Uzumaki, pemuda pirang itu sudah mendekatkan wajahnya dan menyatukan bibir mereka.

Tekanan daging yang lembut di bibirnya membuat mata onx Sasuke terbelalak lebar. Ciuman tanpa tuntutan dan hanya sentuhan kecil, namun sanggup membuat sang Uchiha kalang kabut.

"_Stop!_—Hmphh!—Naruto, sadar!—Hmphh!" Sasuke mencoba berbicara, tetapi begitu ia membuka mulut untuk berbicara, lidah pemuda pirang itu mulai masuk ke dalam mulutnya. Mencari kesempatan dalam kesempitan.

Dalam keheningan kamar, hanya ada suara dengungan_ air conditioner_ yang rendah serta decakan air liur dan bibir yang saling berbenturan dengan lembut. Sesekali bunyi lenguhan terdengar dari mulut Sasuke, menambah panas ruangan yang tadinya dingin itu.

Sasuke yakin otaknya sudah membeku, sebab ia sama sekali tidak dapat melawan keinginan Naruto, dan bahkan seperti menuruti permintaan pemuda pirang itu saat sang Uzumaki memaksa untuk bercumbu lebih dalam.

_French kiss? Deep kiss?_ Sasuke sama sekali tidak mengerti istilah-istilah dalam ciuman. Jujur saja, ini pertama kalinya ia bercumbu bibir dengan seseorang, laki-laki pula. Dan rasanya—sanggup melelehkan organ dalam sang Uchiha hingga lumer tidak beraturan.

Sasuke yang awalnya mencoba menghindar mulai menikmati permainan lidah mereka. Ia mendongakkan wajah dan membuka mulutnya, bersiap untuk dijilat Naruto lebih dalam. Sang Uzumaki menyambut hal itu dengan senang hati, tangan _tan_-nya menyentuh leher Sasuke, menarik mendekat. Memperdalam kecupan mereka.

Lidah berpagutan liar. Sasuke sedikit sulit mengimbangi gerakan benda lunak pemuda pirang itu, namun ia mencoba bergerak seirama dan enggan untuk melawan. Air liur berdecak nyaring dan hisapan lembut membuat dua tubuh itu mulai menyatu secara perlahan. Tangan Naruto kembali bergeriliya memasuki kemeja dan mencubit serta memilin dua puting yang ada di dalam sana.

"Nghmp—" Sasuke melenguh. Wajahnya memerah hampir kehabisan napas. "—Naru—hhh—_stop_—" Ia memohon untuk berhenti sejenak.

Naruto menuruti permintaan pemuda Uchiha itu. Ia melepaskan ciumannay dan menatap lekat wajah putih Sasuke. Semburat merah di pipi, saliva yang menetes disela dagu, dan mata onyx yang menatap sayu, semua itu sangat menggoda. Terlalu seduktif untuk dibiarkan begitu saja.

Sang Uzumaki kembali bergerak untuk merunduk dan memasukkan kepalanya ke dalam kemeja Sasuke. Membuat pemuda raven itu bingung dan panik.

"A—Apa yang kau lakukan, Dobe?!—Nghh!" Belum sempat Sasuke menyelesaikan suaranya, kalimatnya sudah terhenti karena aksi Naruto yang menghisap dua putingnya. Tonjolan _pink_ yang mengeras itu dijilat dan digigit dengan lembut, tidak terlalu keras tapi sanggup membawa aura dominan. Keinginan untuk menjajah dan memiliki.

Tubuh Sasuke menggeliat pelan saat Naruto terus menggoda putingnya. Menghisap kuat dan memainkannya dengan lidah. "Nghh—_stop!_" Ia mencoba berbicara disela desahannya. Namun Naruto malah bergerak semakin liar dengan memeluk pinggang sang Uchiha dan menghisap dada pemuda itu layaknya sosok bayi yang kelaparan. Setelah puas, sang Uzumaki menghentikan tindakannya dan keluar dari balik baju kemeja Sasuke, meninggalkan jejak liur di tubuh itu.

Sasuke bernapas pendek-pendek, tersengal. Ia bahkan bisa mendengar detak jantungnya yang meletup-letup gugup melihat tatapan_ intens_ yang diberikan oleh Naruto. Dan entah kenapa hal itu malah membuat benda yang berada dibalik celana mulai menegak perlahan.

"Sasuke—" Naruto memanggil dengan suara berat dan serak, menggelitik sensor pendengaran sang Uchiha. Tangannya bergerak menyentuh celana pemuda raven itu, membelai ujung benda yang mulai menegak tadi. Tetes precum membasahi ujung jarinya. "—Kau basah dan tegang." Bisiknya pelan, masih dengan suara bariton rendah.

Sasuke mendelik galak, mencoba menyatukan kembali akal sehatnya. "Hentikan! Cuk—"

"Aku juga." Naruto menyela dengan cepat, membuat kalimat Sasuke terhenti. Terlebih lagi saat pemuda pirang itu mulai menyentuh celananya sendiri dan membuka retsletingnya. Mengeluarkan benda yang sudah menegak gagah dari dalam sana.

Sasuke tersentak kaget. Mencoba mengeluarkan sumpah-serapah nya, tetapi kalimatnya tercekat ditenggorokan saat Naruto kembali bergerak mendekat.

"Kau juga tegang." Sang Uzumaki berbisik pelan, kali ini ia mulai melepaskan retsleting Sasuke dan membuat kejantanan sang Uchiha terekspos sempurna.

"H—Hey! Apa yang—"

"Lihat, kita berciuman." Naruto tidak mempedulikan protesan Sasuke dan malah menempelkan ujung kejantanannya ke ujung penis pemuda raven itu. Menggesekkan lubang urinal mereka yang berbalut tetes precum. "—Ciuman langsung." Bisiknya lagi.

"Ghhk!—" Sasuke menggigit bibir bawahnya untuk menghentikan desahan yang mulai meluncur. Mata onyx nya menatap tajam. "—Kau gila! Lepas!" Ia mencoba menepis tangan Naruto dari penisnya. Jujur saja, disentuh seperti itu membuat selangkangannya geli dan nikmat disaat bersamaan.

Bukannya menurut, Naruto malah semakin gencar menggesekkan ujung miliknya ke ujung penis Sasuke, menghantarkan sensasi yang menakjubkan. Benang precum saling menjalin, mirip jembatan tipis yang menghubungkan dua penis tersebut, pemandangan yang cukup menggoda.

.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?" Suara Itachi membuat kedua pemuda yang berada di dalam kamar langsung tersentak kaget. Mereka menoleh dan mendapati sosok Itachi sedang bersandar di ambang pintu sambil melipat kedua tangan. Pemuda itu mencoba menengok untuk melihat apa yang dilakukan Naruto dan Sasuke, tetapi pandangannya tertutupi oleh punggung lebar sang Uzumaki.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?" Itachi mengulang pertanyaannya dengan nada yang sangat penasaran.

Sasuke yang panik langsung mendorong tubuh Naruto dari ranjang, membuat pemuda pirang itu terjerembab ke lantai dengan suara _**-Bruk!-**_ keras. Sedangkan dirinya sendiri langsung menggapai selimut dan menutupi bagian bawahnya.

"T—Tidak ada apa-apa. Hanya berdiskusi." Ucap Sasuke cepat dengan nada gugup.

Itachi mengangkat satu alisnya, curiga. "Berdiskusi, huh?—Di atas ranjang? Saling berbisik?"

Naruto bangkit sembari merapikan retsletingnya dengan panik. "Uhm—err—kami hanya berdiskusi tentang fisika." Sahutnya cepat seraya mengambil sebuah buku ajar fisika dari atas meja dan tertawa kaku.

"Hmm—" Itachi masih menatap curiga. "—Fisika, huh?" Matanya memandang tajam ke arah celana Naruto yang agak—membesar.

Sadar kalau Itachi sedang menatapnya _intens_, Naruto dengan gerakan cepat langsung menutupi selangkangannya dengan buku ajar tadi, kemudian tertawa canggung. "Jadi—Sasuke memberitahuku kalau kau bekerja di kuil. Bagaimana disana? Apakah banyak _miko_?" Tanyanya berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Itachi mengangkat bahunya, malas. "Yeah, hanya membersihkan kuil dan membantu persiapan untuk upacara. Aku tidak bisa menggoda para _miko_ disana, itu tidak diperbolehkan." Sahutnya. "—Ngomong-ngomong, aku membawa cemilan yang cukup banyak. Ayo kita makan bersama." Lanjutnya lagi sembari tersenyum riang dan berbalik untuk menuju ruang makan. Meninggalkan kamar tadi dengan atmosfir yang kembali canggung.

Naruto menggaruk rambut _spiky_ pirangnya, kebingungan. Sedangkan Sasuke turun dari kasur sembari merapikan retsleting celana dan kemejanya. Kelihatan sekali kalau raut wajah sang Uchiha mengeras, perasaan marah dan kesal tercampur disana. Semakin membuat Naruto salah tingkah.

"Uhm—soal yang tadi—"

"Hentikan. Jangan bicara apapun." Sasuke menyela cepat, tidak lupa delikan _death glare_-nya.

Naruto terdiam kaku dengan air muka gugup, takut kalau sang Uchiha kehilangan kendali dan mulai menghajarnya tanpa ampun. "S—Sasuke, apa kau marah?"

"Diam. Dan jangan bicara padaku." Desis Sasuke sinis. Naruto kembali meneguk air ludahnya gugup.

"Aku hanya—uh—terbawa suasana. Jadi, aku minta maaf, oke?" Pemuda pirang itu mencoba membela diri.

"Minta maaf?! Setelah menyentuhku seperti itu?!—Hmph!" Bentak sang Uchiha, kesal.

"Hey, jangan menyalahkanku! Kau juga tidak menolak, jadi aku pikir kalau kau—" Kalimatnya terhenti dan suaranya tercekat di tenggorokan saat Sasuke mendeliknya galak, menghentikan ucapan pemuda pirang itu. "—_Sorry_." Lanjut Naruto singkat. Enggan berbicara lagi.

"Sudahlah, lupakan soal yang tadi, anggap saja tidak pernah terjadi. Sekarang, aku ingin makan cemilan." Ketus Sasuke seraya beranjak keluar kamar menuju ruang makan, diikuti oleh Naruto yang mengekor dibelakangnya tanpa banyak bicara.

.

.

.

**_Konoha Gakuen, pukul 08.00 pagi_**

.

Suigetsu dan Karin terlihat bersender di sisi tembok depan kelas dengan santai. Mata mereka mengawasi beberapa siswa dan siswi yang berjalan di depan mereka, sesekali memberikan ancaman kalau ada yang berani berbisik dihadapan mereka. Seluruh siswa Konoha Gakuen takut dengan Suigetsu, sang pemimpin kawanan _hyena_. Sikapnya yang kasar, berandalan dan suka berkelahi membuat siswa lain menjauhinya, enggan mencari masalah. Sedangkan Suigetsu sendiri lebih suka mem-_bully_ Sasuke dibandingkan siswa lain. Pemuda Uchiha itu sulit sekali untuk ditaklukkan, membuat Suigetsu merasa tertantang untuk menjadikannya sebagai budak.

_Heh!__—__Tidak buruk juga kalau Sasuke menjadi budak_. Batin Suigetsu dalam hati seraya menyeringai tipis. Karin yang berada disebelahnya hanya mengernyit jijik melihat seringai pemuda itu.

"Eww—Suigetsu, berhenti tersenyum. Bibirmu itu jelek sekali." Ejek Karin seraya mengibaskan tangan dengan berlebihan, seakan-akan Suigetsu adalah bakteri yang melayang di udara.

Sang pimpinan mendelik galak namun tidak bisa melakukan apapun. Hanya Karin saja yang bisa membuatnya bungkam seperti itu, tidak berkutik. Dulu ia pernah berkelahi dengan gadis itu dan harus dirawat selama satu bulan di rumah sakit, jadi dia jera untuk mencari masalah dengan Karin. Tetapi kalau bicara soal kekuatan, tentu saja Juugo yang paling hebat. Pemuda berambut jingga itu bisa mengalahkan mereka berdua hanya dengan satu tangan. _Well_, Juugo merupakan pemegang juara sabuk hitam nasional, tidak ada yang bisa menandinginya selama ini. Tetapi walaupun begitu, dia yang paling tenang dan enggan mencari masalah.

Hmm—tipikal orang baik yang salah pergaulan.

Suigetsu mendesah pelan. "Akhir-akhir ini aku tidak bisa mendekati Sasuke." Ia membuka pembicaraan.

"Gara-gara Naruto?" Karin melirik tenang, seakan bisa membaca raut wajah frustasi sahabatnya itu.

"Yup! Anjing brengsek itu selalu mengekor Sasuke kemana pun." Celotehnya lagi. "—Aku tidak mempunyai kesempatan untuk menjahili Sasuke."

"Kalau begitu hajar saja Naruto. Kau kan selalu menghajar orang sepertinya." Sahut Karin tidak peduli.

"Aku pernah mencobanya—" Suigetsu kembali membuka suara. "—Tetapi gagal." Lanjutnya dengan lirih. Lebih mirip bisikan, malu karena kalah.

Karin mengerjap satu-dua kali. "Kau—apa? Gagal?" Ulangnya lagi dengan tawa mengejek. "—Suigetsu si hebat harus kalah dengan 'anjing'? Pfftt—memalukan."

"_Shut up!_" Suigetsu berdecak jengkel. "Saat itu aku hanya tidak siap. Maksudku, kekuatannya seperti Juugo." Jelasnya lagi.

"Kalau begitu suruh saja Juugo untuk menghajar Naruto. Dan—_voila_—masalah selesai." Sela Karin cepat dengan nada antusias.

"Hmm—ngomong-ngomong soal Juugo, dari kemarin aku tidak melihatnya. Dia kemana?" Tanya Suigetsu heran. Karin menanggapinya dengan mengangkat kedua bahu, tidak tahu.

"Entahlah, mungkin sibuk melatih diri di gunung tertinggi untuk pertandingan musim depan. kau tahu, seperti di komik-komik." Jawab gadis itu asal.

Suigetsu hanya memutar bola matanya malas mendengar jawaban Karin. Sungguh bukan hal yang tepat meminta komentar dari seorang gadis bodoh yang hanya tahu menghisap _lolipop_. Membuat darah tinggi saja!

Baru beberapa menit mereka berbincang—atau istilah lainnya berdebat—sosok Sasuke terlihat berjalan menuju ke arah kelas, melewati mereka. Melihat kesempatan itu, terlebih lagi tanpa adanya Naruto, membuat Suigetsu menyeringai lebar. Ini saatnya untuk mem-_bully_ si anak sok pintar, Uchiha Sasuke. Sedangkan Karin tetap bersender di tembok menatap pertunjukkan menarik yang akan dimulai sebentar lagi.

"Hey, _princess_." Suigetsu memanggil dengan suara seraknya.

Sasuke mendesah keras menyadari bahwa ia akan di-_bully_ lagi. _Shit!_

"Apa maumu?" Sinis Sasuke, malas dan kesal.

Suigetsu terkekeh sejenak sebelum mendorong tubuh ramping itu untuk menghimpit tembok. Memerangkap sang Uchiha di antara kedua lengannya. "Bagaimana aku harus mengatakan ini ya?" Ucapnya berpura-pura berpikir. "—Aku sangat merindukanmu, _honey_." Lanjutnya lagi. Tentu saja dengan tampang yang dibuat sedih seraya memegangi dadanya, hiperbola.

Sasuke memutar kedua bola matanya, malas dan jengkel. _Trik murahan lagi_, batinnya dalam hati.

"Kalau kau tidak keberatan, aku perlu masuk ke dalam kelas sekarang." Sahut pemuda raven itu sembari menepis tangan Suigetsu.

"Woo—woo—mau kemana, _princess_? Kita belum selesai bicara." Suigetsu menahan Sasuke dan kembali mendorong tubuh itu untuk menghimpit tembok. "—Mungkin kalau kau memberikanku kecupan, aku akan membebaskanmu." Jelasnya lagi dengan seringai licik. Dibelakang Suigetsu, Karin hanya terkikik geli sembari memakan lolipop-nya.

Sasuke mendelik gusar. "Lepaskan aku, idiot!" Kesalnya. Berusaha mendorong wajah Suigetsu yang mencoba menciumnya. "—Ini tidak lucu!" Serunya lagi.

Sang Uchiha bersiap mengepalkan tinjunya untuk menghajar wajah menjijikan Suigetsu. Namun aksinya tersebut sudah didahului oleh orang lain. Mata onyx nya bisa melihat tubuh Suigetsu tersungkur dilantai setelah dihajar di pipi kanan dengan suara _**-DUAGH!-**_ nyaring.

Sasuke menoleh dan mendapati sosok Juugo dengan napas tersengal dan tangan terkepal sedang menatap sang pimpinan _hyena_ dengan garang. "Sekali lagi kau menyentuh Sasuke, aku akan mematahkan lehermu, Suigetsu." Desisnya sinis.

Suigetsu yang terduduk di lantai hanya bisa terkejut dan mengerjap tidak percaya. "_Dude_, apa yang kau lakukan?! Kenapa kau mengahajarku?!" Protesnya keras. Ia bangkit seraya menunjuk Sasuke dengan kasar. "—Seharusnya kau menghajarnya, bukan aku!" Tegasnya marah.

Juugo tidak menjawab. Ia tetap mempertahankan pandangan tajamnya ke arah Suigetsu. "Aku akan terus menghajarmu kalau kau mem-_bully_ Sasuke lagi." Ancamnya.

Suigetsu terdiam sejenak, kemudian memandang pemuda berambut jingga itu dengan mata berkilat marah. "Jadi sekarang kau lebih membelanya, begitu?! Apa kau juga termasuk 'anjing penjaga' si kutu buku ini?!" Bentaknya emosi.

"Kau—" Juugo kembali mendesis kesal. Ia mulai mengepalkan tinjunya, bersiap untuk menghajar sang pimpinan, namun tindakannya langsung dicegah oleh Karin.

"_Guys!_ Ada apa dengan kalian?! _Stop this!_" Ucapnya menengahi. Matanya menatap ke arah Juugo dengan galak. "—Dan ada apa denganmu?! Sikapmu itu aneh!" Lanjutnya lagi.

Juugo hanya mendengus pelan dan menarik lengan Sasuke untuk menjauh, meninggalkan Suigetsu dan Karin yang menatapnya bingung serta jengkel. Sejujurnya, ia tidak peduli tanggapan teman-temannya itu dengan kelakuannya. Apapun yang terjadi, ia bersumpah akan melindungi Sasuke. Dia akan melakukan apapun untuk pemuda raven itu, bahkan kalau perlu, ia akan berkelahi dengan Naruto untuk memperebutkan Sasuke.

.

"Ada apa ini?" Suara Naruto membuat langkah Juugo dan Sasuke terhenti. Mereka bisa melihat kilatan tajam di iris biru pemuda pirang itu. Tatapan yang sangat tidak bersahabat. Terlebih lagi saat melihat tangan Juugo yang menggandeng Sasuke dengan mesra.

"Naruto, ini cuma—" Sasuke mencoba melepaskan genggaman Juugo dari tangannya. Namun pemuda itu malah mencengkram tangan sang Uchiha semakin erat, tidak membiarkannya untuk pergi.

"Kami pacaran." Juugo menyela dengan cepat. Membuat Naruto membelalakkan matanya tidak percaya, sedangkan Sasuke menoleh ke arah pemuda berambut jingga itu dengan tatapan kaget.

"A—Apa?" Suara Sasuke tercekat. Ia menoleh ke arah Naruto dan menggelengkan kepalanya dengan panik, berusaha mengatakan bahwa semua perkataan Juugo adalah kebohongan semata.

"Kau bilang apa?" Naruto mendesis pelan. Ia terlihat marah, bahkan tidak mempedulikan gelengan kepala pemuda raven itu . Kakinya mulai melangkah mendekat dengan tatapan mengancam.

Juugo membalas dengan pandangan dingin. Ia semakin mengeratkan genggamannya pada Sasuke. "Aku bilang, kami paca—"

_**BUAAGH!**_—Sebuah bogem mentah sukses melayang di wajah Juugo, membuat pemuda bertubuh besar itu terlempar ke lantai. Tersungkur dengan bibir yang mengeluarkan darah.

Sasuke terhenyak kaget untuk sesaat, namun segera menguasai tubuhnya dan mulai menghalangi Naruto yang bersiap melayangkan tinjunya lagi pada Juugo. "_Stop, idiot! _Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Serunya panik. Matanya menatap sekitar dan menyadari bahwa aksi mereka dilihat oleh beberapa siswa yang berada disana. Terlihat ada sebagian yang berbisik ketakutan sedangkan yang lainnya pergi untuk melapor pada guru.

"Aku akan menghajar bajingan ini." Desis Naruto, masih dikuasai amarah.

Sasuke berusaha keras menahan bahu pemuda itu untuk tidak melanjutkan perkelahian. "Hentikan, Naruto! Kau membuat kita dalam masalah!"

"Dia yang mencari masalah denganku, Teme! Si manusia brengsek ini!" Geram Naruto.

Juugo menyeka darah di bibirnya dan meludah di lantai. "Kenapa?—" Ia membuka suara, masih dengan nada tenang dan dinginnya. "—Apa kau iri karena aku pacaran dengan Sasuke, Anjing penjaga?" Ejeknya.

"Kau—" Sang Uzumaki menggertakkan giginya penuh murka. Sedangkan Sasuke masih menahan tubuh pemuda pirang itu sembari mendelik ke arah Juugo dengan galak.

"Cukup, Juugo! Berhenti bicara omong kosong!"

"Aku tidak berbicara omong kosong!" Juugo meninggikan intonasi suaranya. Ia bangkit dari lantai dan menatap ke arah sang Uchiha dengan serius. "—Aku mencintaimu, Sasu—"

_**BUAAGH!**_—Tinju kembali melayang ke wajah pemuda berambut jingga itu. Dan sekali lagi membuatnya tersungkur di lantai.

"SEKALI LAGI KAU BERANI BICARA SEPERTI ITU, AKU BERSUMPAH AKAN MEMATAHKAN LEHERMU!" Raung Naruto kalap. Emosinya sudah diambang batas, bersiap melayangkan beberapa pukulannya lagi ke arah Juugo.

"Cukup, Dobe!" Sasuke berusaha menahan tubuh sang Uzumaki sekuat tenaga. "—Sebaiknya kita cepat pergi dari sini sebelum para guru datang!" Ucapnya lagi setengah memaksa.

"Tapi—"

"AKU BILANG CUKUP!" Pemuda raven itu membentak kesal. Jengkel dengan tingkah Naruto. Sebelum ia melangkah pergi, kepalanya menoleh sejenak untuk menatap Juugo. "Terima kasih untuk yang tadi, Juugo. Dan maaf soal Naruto." Ujarnya melembut, berusaha berbicara sesopan mungkin pada pemuda yang menolongnya itu.

Naruto mendelik galak. "Hey Sasuke! Kau tidak perlu berbicara dengan orang sepertinya!"

"_SHUT UP, IDIOT!_" Sang Uchiha membentak lagi. Kali ini ia menjewer telinga Naruto tanpa ampun dan menyeretnya menjauh. Meninggalkan Juugo yang hanya bisa terdiam sambil sesekali menyeka darah dari sela bibirnya.

.

.

_**Bruk!**_—Naruto didorong ke kursi kelas hingga pinggangnya menabrak sisi meja, membuatnya meringis sakit. "Apa yang kau lakukan, Teme?! Jangan mendorongku seperti itu!" Kesalnya sembari mengusap pinggang.

"Kau memang pantas diperlakukan seperti itu! Kalau perlu, aku sendiri yang akan menghajarmu!" Bentak Sasuke, emosi.

"Memangnya apa salahku? Aku sudah membantumu untuk menjauh dari Juugo." Naruto menjawab santai sambil duduk di kursi dengan kedua kaki diangkat ke atas meja.

"Kau salah orang, Bodoh! Juugo membantuku!" Erang Sasuke lagi seraya memukul kaki Naruto dari atas meja, menyuruh untuk menurunkannya. "—Tapi kau malah datang dan berlagak sok pahlawan." Lanjutnya lagi sembari menyenderkan pinggang ke meja dan melipat kedua tangan.

"Hey, aku memang pahlaw—Ouch!" Kalimatnya terhenti saat Sasuke menggeplak kepala pirang itu dengan cukup keras.

"Kau itu bodoh, idiot dan tidak punya otak!" Kesal sang Uchiha sambil terus memukul kepala Naruto setiap dia mengeluarkan sumpah serapah.

"_Stop!_—Ouch!—Aku minta maaf! Ouch!" Naruto melindungi kepalanya dari pukulan Sasuke.

Setelah cukup puas, pemuda raven itu menghentikan pukulannya di kepala pirang tadi dan mulai mendesah pelan. "Bagaimana ini? Pasti para guru mendengar pertengkaran itu." Ucapnya pelan.

Naruto yang sibuk mengusap kepalanya hanya menoleh sekilas. "Kalau begitu hajar saja mereka."

"Apa di otakmu itu hanya ada hajar dan pukul?!" Geram Sasuke seraya menunjuk kepala sang Uzumaki dengan jengkel.

"Tidak juga—" Naruto menyahut. "—Tendang dan banting?" Sahutnya santai.

Sasuke menatap sang Uzumaki galak, ia benar-benar ingin menampar wajah idiot itu dengan tangannya sendiri. Tetapi harga dirinya menyuruhnya untuk tetap tenang dan berpikiran dingin. "Dengar—" Sasuke kembali membuka suara. "—Bagaimanapun juga, aku ingin kau meminta maaf pada Juugo, mengerti?"

"Aku? Meminta maaf padanya?" Naruto menunjuk dirinya sendiri dengan kaget. "—_No way!_" Serunya kesal.

"Harus!" Paksa Sasuke. "—Tidak ada alasan! Kau harus meminta maaf pada Juugo!"

Naruto menekuk wajahnya, jengkel. Kemudian bangkit berdiri dan mulai melangkah keluar dari kelas.

Sasuke menatap pemuda itu tajam. "Kau mau kemana? Ingin lari dari tanggung jawab?"

Pemuda pirang itu memutar bola matanya, kesal. "Aku tidak lari. Aku hanya pergi sebentar untuk mengurus urusanku."

"Dari kemarin kau selalu mengatakan ada urusan. Sebenarnya kau kemana?" Tanya Sasuke lagi, penasaran.

Naruto mendengus pelan. "Pemakaman." Sahutnya singkat.

Sang Uchiha mengangkat kedua alisnya, heran. "Pemakaman?"

"Ya, pemakaman kedua orangtuaku." Sahut pemuda pirang itu lagi. "—Jadi, aku harus pergi sekarang. _Bye_." Sambungnya sembari bergerak menjauh.

Sedangkan Sasuke hanya mendengus pelan sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. Raut wajahnya menampilkan ekpresi kesal sekaligus penasaran.

_Pemakaman, huh? Sebaiknya aku mengikutinya untuk mengetahui si idiot itu jujur atau berbohong_. Batinnya dalam hati.

Setuju dengan pemikiran cerdasnya itu, Sasuke mulai berjalan keluar kelas untuk membuntuti Naruto.

.

.

.

**_Pemakaman umum Konoha, pukul 10.00 pagi_**

.

Sasuke terlihat sedang bersembunyi di balik pohon yang cukup besar dan rindang. Beberapa meter dihadapannya, terlihat sosok Naruto yang berdiri tepat didepan sebuah makam batu yang sederhana, namun sangat rapi dan bersih.

Pemuda pirang itu berjongkok dan meletakkan setangkai bunga kecil berwarna putih di depan pusara tadi. "Hei, aku kembali." Ia mulai angkat bicara. Tangan _tan_-nya mengelus makam batu tadi dengan lembut. "—Aku berjanji akan ke tempatmu setelah urusanku disini selesai, oke? Untuk sekarang, aku perlu menjaga Sasuke." Lanjut pemuda itu dengan senyum simpul.

Sasuke yang berada di belakang pohon masih mengintip dengan hati-hati. Ia mencoba menajamkan telinganya untuk mendengar setiap perkataan Naruto, namun pembicaraan itu hanya terdengar samar-samar, tentang menjaga dirinya dan semacamnya.

_Sebenarnya makam siapa yang dikunjungi si idiot itu?_ Tanya Sasuke dalam hati. Sedikit penasaran.

Naruto masih berdiri di depan pusara itu sekitar lima menit. Hanya menatap dalam diam tanpa mengatakan apapun, sesekali mengelus ujung makam batu tadi dengan lembut. Kemudian setelah cukup puas berdiri disana, pemuda pirang itu mulai melangkah pergi keluar dari pemakaman.

Sasuke yang melihat kepergian Naruto langsung keluar dari persembunyiannya dan bergerak menuju ke arah pusara yang sempat didatangi oleh sang Uzumaki. Rasa penasarannya membuat Sasuke menatap nama yang diukir di atas batu makam tadi.

Matanya berusaha menyipit untuk melihat goresan huruf yang ada disana. Hingga akhirnya ia terbelalak lebar membaca nama yang tertera di makam itu.

Nama yang sangat familiar.

.

_**Uzumaki Naruto**_

.

_A__—__Ada apa ini sebenarnya? _

Sasuke mundur dengan panik dan ketakutan. Ia menoleh ke belakang untuk melihat pemuda pirang itu, namun sosoknya sudah menghilang dan tidak terlihat dimana pun.

_S__—__Siapa sebenarnya Uzumaki Naruto? Kenapa ada makam yang bertuliskan namanya?_

_Ini tidak masuk akal!_

.

.

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**Akhirnya chap 2 selesai juga... Huehehe...**

**Lemonnya di potong karena ada Itachi #plak *author di hajar massa* XD Tapi di chap depan pasti ada lemonnya kok, jadi tenang aja... Huehehe**

**Yup! Rahasia hampir terkuak...Siapakah Naruto? Dan makam siapa itu? Jawabannya ada di chap 3 #Geplaked *author dihajar massa***

**.**

**RnR please!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: YAOI, AU, OOC dan hal absurd lainnya**

**Pairing: Always NaruSasu**

**Rated: M for Mature and Sexual Content**

**(Don't Like Don't Read)**

**Lemon Smoothie With Topping Naruto White Cream and Bottom Sasuke Moaning (#plak Author gaje XD)**

* * *

**My Guardian Dog**

**.**

**By: CrowCakes**

**~Enjoy~**

* * *

.

.

**_Kediaman Uchiha, pukul 16.00 sore_**

.

Setelah pulang dari sekolah, Sasuke langsung menuju kamar dengan panik. Mengunci pintunya dan segera masuk ke dalam selimut dengan tubuh gemetar. Seharian ini ia menolak berbicara dan berdekatan dengan Naruto. Tentu saja karena kejadian di pemakaman tadi pagi.

Sasuke melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri kalau pusara itu bertuliskan nama Uzumaki Naruto. Tidak mungkin ada dua orang yang memiliki nama dan marga yang sama. Ia yakin kalau Naruto 'si anjing penjaga' itu merupakan hantu.

Kaget dengan pemikirannya sendiri, Sasuke mencoba menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat. Bagaimana bisa ia menyimpulkan kalau Naruto itu hantu? Ini jaman modern, bukan jamannya percaya takhayul. Pasti ada penjelasan secara fisika ataupun kimia bahkan matematika di setiap kejadian ini, Sasuke yakin itu!

Mungkin saja, Naruto itu berasal dari sebuah percobaan laboratorium pemerintah yang menangani peng-kloning-an manusia dengan beberapa zat, enzim serta molekul kimia untuk membuat DNA yang mirip dengan kode nama serupa, kemudian dengan perhitungan matematika yang cermat dia akhirnya bisa hidup di dunia. Selanjutnya dengan hukum fisika kuantum, para ilmuwan mencoba membelokkan waktu sehingga Naruto bisa dikirim keseluruh jaman dari masa lalu hingga masa depan untuk mengubah revolusi dunia.

Sasuke berhenti menyimpulkan spekulasinya sampai disitu. Ia terdiam sejenak sebelum akhirnya mengerang keras. "_For god's sake!_ Ini bukan film _science fiction_! Apa yang aku pikirkan sih?! Kenapa otakku bisa kacau begini?!" Kesalnya seraya menenggelamkan kepala di bantal.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan?" Sasuke kembali bergumam pelan, frustasi dan depresi. "—Aku yakin kalau Naruto itu manusia normal. Dia bisa aku sentuh, jadi tidak mungkin dia adalah hantu." Lanjutnya lagi.

"Kalaupun dia hantu, seharusnya Itachi-nii—" Kalimatnya terputus secara tiba-tiba saat kesadaran menampar otaknya dengan kuat. Sasuke membelalak dengan bibir yang tersenyum lebar. "—Benar sekali! Kalau Naruto adalah hantu, maka Itachi-nii bisa membuktikannya! Aku harus berbicara dengan Itachi-nii segera!" Ucapnya antusias.

Pemuda raven itu turun dari ranjang dan segera berlari ke lantai bawah melewati anak tangga. "Itachi-nii!" Ia berteriak memanggil. Mencari pemuda Uchiha sulung itu di setiap ruangan. Dapur, kamar, bahkan toilet, tetapi sang kakak tidak ditemukan sama sekali.

Setelah cukup lelah, Sasuke memilih menghempaskan tubuhnya di sofa. "Benar juga, aku lupa kalau hari ini Itachi-nii bekerja di kuil." Gumamnya pelan dengan desahan pelan.

_Mungkin akan kuberitahu setelah Itachi-nii pulang_, katanya dalam hati.

.

.

.

**_Kuil Konoha, pukul 16.30 sore_**

.

Tempat itu merupakan bangunan sederhana yang cukup rapi dengan gerbang yang berada di depannya, sebagai pintu masuk menuju kuil. Berbentuk dua palang dengan garis vertikal diatasnya serta berwarna merah terang. Khas kuil shinto.

Itachi terlihat duduk di sisi samping kuil sembari menghirup udara yang segar. Ia merenggangkan ototnya sejenak setelah bekerja untuk membersihkan bagian dalam kuil. Mata hitamnya melirik sekilas pada beberapa gadis _miko_ yang membersihkan halaman depan kuil. Gadis-gadis itu berpakaian kimono dengan atasan putih dan bawahan berwarna merah terang.

_Cukup cantik,_ batin Itachi singkat. Kemudian kembali bersantai sambil melihat pepohonan hijau yang ditanam di sekitar kuil. Sejenak ia menikmati pemandangan bernuansa alam itu, tetapi bunyi gemerisik semak disebelahnya langsung menyita seluruh perhatian pemuda itu.

Itachi menoleh dan mendapati sesosok anjing ras Shiba Inu sedang menatapnya dalam diam. Tubuh hewan itu cukup besar dengan bulu berwarna cokelat di bagian punggung dan berwarna putih pada bagian dada hingga perut. Sosok anjing itu sangat bersih dan cukup menggemaskan dengan bulu lebat serta tubuh gempalnya, membuat siapa saja ingin memeluknya dan bermain dengannya.

Anjing itu menatap Itachi dengan pandangan cerah bersahabat yang dibalas oleh sang Uchiha dengan senyum tipis.

"Ah!—Naruto-kun rupanya." Itachi menyapa ramah. Pemuda itu melambai kecil, menyuruh anjing tadi untuk mendekat.

Sang anjing melangkah pelan. Setiap langkah yang diambilnya, membuat tubuhnya sedikit demi sedikit berubah menjadi sosok manusia hingga akhirnya menampilkan wujud seorang pemuda berambut _spiky_ pirang dan bermata biru cerah. Uzumaki Naruto.

Sang Uzumaki berdiri telanjang di depan Itachi tanpa pakaian apapun, untung saja para gadis _miko_ tadi sudah pergi dari beberapa menit yang lalu, jadi Naruto tidak perlu khawatir harus telanjang bulat di tempat umum. Ia menggaruk rambutnya dengan canggung. "_Well_, aku kesini untuk berdoa." Ucapnya.

Itachi mendengus geli dan menyuruh Naruto untuk duduk disampingnya. "Kau selalu berdoa setiap hari kesini. Dan doamu selalu sama, yaitu untuk kesehatan dan perlindungan bagi Sasuke. Apa kau tidak bosan?" Tanyanya santai.

Naruto tertawa. "Bagaimana aku bisa bosan? Sasuke selalu melindungiku dan menjagaku saat aku masih hidup."

"Yeah, tapi dia tidak bisa menyelamatkanmu dari kematian." Sela Itachi lagi. Pemuda itu mengambil rokok dan menyelipkannya di sela bibir. "—Kau darimana? Kenapa telanjang seperti itu?"

"Aku dari pemakaman. Mengunjungi makamku sendiri. Dan soal telanjang ini, aku memilih berubah menjadi anjing biar cepat sampai di kuil. Soal pakaian, bisa aku ambil nanti." Jelasnya panjang lebar.

Itachi tidak mengatakan apapun dan memilih menyulut rokoknya kemudian menghisapnya dalam. "Bagaimana kau mati?" Ia membuka pembicaraan. "—Aku cukup penasaran dengan cara kematianmu pada saat pertama kali melihatmu di depan rumahku. Seekor roh anjing yang menyamar menjadi manusia. Bukankah itu menggelikan?" Lanjutnya lagi seraya menoleh menatap Naruto.

Sang Uzumaki terkekeh kecil. "Kematian anjing biasa. Aku ditabrak mobil gara-gara mengejar tulang."

"Tulang, huh? Kau pikir aku percaya cerita murahan seperti itu?" Sela Itachi lagi. "—Aku ingat, dua bulan yang lalu, Sasuke mengalami luka gores karena hampir mati tertabrak truk besar. Ia mengatakan kalau seekor anjing mati karena melindunginya." Pemuda itu menghentikan ocehannya dan melirik Naruto.

"—Apakah itu kau, Naruto?" Tanya Itachi lagi, penuh penegasan dan rasa penasaran.

Naruto tidak membalas. Ia hanya menunduk seraya memutar memori otaknya ke waktu dua bulan yang lalu. Tepatnya saat bertemu pertama kali dengan seorang Uchiha Sasuke.

.

.

**_FlashBack_**

.

Naruto, seekor anjing jenis Shiba Inu terlihat mengais sampah di samping trotoar. Selama ini ia hidup dengan seorang nenek-nenek tua renta baik hati yang selalu memberinya makan, bahkan wanita tua itu memberikan kalung anjing yang bertuliskan namanya. Uzumaki Naruto.

Tetapi setelah nenek itu meninggal, kehidupan Naruto berubah menjadi sulit. Ia terus mengais sampah untuk bertahan hidup. Bahkan terpaksa mencuri roti daging dari toko makanan.

Dan sekarang, Naruto si anjing terlihat dipukuli oleh beberapa siswa tepat disamping Gakuen Konoha. Hal ini hanya karena permasalahan sepele, yaitu Naruto tidak sengaja menjatuhkan tong sampah hingga mengenai sepatu para gerombolan yang sedang menongkrong di sampingnya. Naruto berusaha mengonggong dan menggeram galak, tetapi tindakannya malah membuat segerombolan siswa berandalan itu semakin marah dan memukulnya dengan brutal.

Naruto hanya bisa pasrah saat tubuhnya mulai terluka dan kepalanya berdarah. Ia bersiap mati, namun seruan seseorang membuat gerombolan itu menoleh. Anjing tersebut pun ikut menoleh dan mendapati sosok Sasuke yang berdiri beberapa meter di hadapannya sedang menggenggam ponselnya kuat-kuat.

"Aku akan menelepon polisi kalau kalian masih menghajar anjing itu." Desisnya tajam penuh ancaman.

Gerombolan tadi bersungut kesal serta mendecih marah, kemudian memutuskan pergi sebelum Sasuke menelepon para satuan polisi.

Sang Uchiha terlihat lega menyadari bahwa gertakannya berhasil. Ia mendekat dan membelai kepala anjing tadi dengan lembut.

"Kau pasti ketakutan ya? Tenang saja, mereka sudah pergi." Ucap Sasuke seraya tersenyum simpul.

Naruto menjilat wajah Sasuke penuh rasa terima kasih kemudian menggonggong senang. Sasuke membalasnya dengan belaian sayang. Mata onyx nya bisa melihat bahwa tubuh anjing itu sangat kurus dan kotor.

"Apa kau lapar? Aku punya makanan, kau mau?" Tawarnya sembari menyodorkan bekal makanannya ke arah moncong anjing tadi. "—Makanlah. Aku yakin kau suka." Perintahnya lagi dengan lembut.

Naruto menggonggong satu kali, mengucapkan terima kasih. Kemudian memakan habis bekal Sasuke tanpa sisa. Sang Uchiha hanya menatap anjing itu dengan senyum kecil sembari menepuk kepala hewan itu dengan lembut.

"Bagaimana? Enak 'kan? Itachi-nii yang membuatnya. Kau harus berterima kasih padanya nanti, oke?" Ujar Sasuke lagi. Ia kemudian beralih untuk melirik jam tangannya sekilas. "Oh _well_, aku hampir terlambat, aku harus pergi dulu. Sampai jumpa nanti, _doggy_." Ucapnya riang dan bergegas menjauh seraya berlari menuju gerang sekolah.

Sejak saat itu, Naruto selalu berada di depan gerbang Gakuen Konoha untuk bertemu dengan Sasuke. Mereka sering berjalan di taman dan bersenang-senang bersama. Tapi tak ada satu pun keinginan Sasuke untuk melihat kalung nama Naruto.

Pernah suatu kali saat mereka bersantai di taman. Sasuke hanya duduk diam di bangku sambil sesekali menepuk kepala anjing itu dengan pelan.

"Kau tahu, _doggy_? Mengetahui nama orang lain akan membuat kita semakin dekat dengan orang tersebut, namun juga bisa membuat sedih saat berpisah nanti. Jadi lebih baik tidak saling mengenal agar kita tidak sedih, oke?" Ujarnya dengan gumaman lirih.

Naruto si anjing hanya menggonggong satu kali. Entah mengerti atau hanya sekedar bersuara menjawab ucapan pemuda raven itu. Yang pasti, Naruto bersumpah, apapun yang terjadi, ia akan melindungi Sasuke.

.

**_End Of Flashback_**

.

.

"Jadi begitulah, aku dan Sasuke terus bersama hingga kecelakaan itu pun terjadi.—" Naruto mengakhiri ceritanya. "—Untung saja saat aku mati, ada seorang kakek-kakek yang berbaik hati mau memakamkanku di pemakaman umum dengan mengukir namaku disana." Lanjutnya lagi.

Itachi menghisap rokoknya yang kedua. Ekspresinya tetap tenang. "Jadi, kau mengorbankan nyawamu demi menyelamatkan Sasuke, begitu?" Pemuda itu lebih tertarik membicarakan kematian sang Uzumaki dibandingkan mendengarkan cerita tentang kakek yang baik hati.

"Tepat sekali." Naruto melempar cengirannya. "—Seharusnya saat itu aku sudah berada surga. Tetapi aku memohon pada Tuhan agar memperbolehkanku menjadi manusia untuk sementara waktu." Jelasnya panjang lebar.

"Memohon pada Tuhan?" Tanya Itachi seraya mengerutkan alisnya, tidak mengerti.

"Ya. Aku meminta waktu sembilan hari di dunia manusia untuk menjaga Sasuke, setelah itu aku rela diseret menuju surga." Ucap Naruto.

"Hmph—menarik." Itachi menjawab. "—Kenapa kau tidak meminta satu tahun atau sepuluh tahun?"

Sang Uzumaki tertawa sebentar. "Inginnya sih begitu, tetapi itu sudah keputusan dari Tuhan, aku tidak bisa merengek meminta lebih."

Pemuda sulung Uchiha itu melepaskan rokok dari bibirnya dan membuangnya jauh-jauh. "Jadi waktumu sekarang sisa berapa hari?" Tanyanya lagi, masih penasaran.

Naruto terdiam sebentar sebelum menghitung jari tangannya. "Mungkin sekitar tujuh atau enam hari lagi. Entahlah, aku lupa." Sahutnya.

Itachi mengangguk paham. "Kalau begitu, sebaiknya kau meluangkan waktumu bersama dengan Sasuke lebih banyak lagi."

Naruto menoleh bingung. "Bagaimana caranya?"

"_Well_, malam ini menginaplah di rumahku. Lagipula kedua orangtuaku sibuk berjalan-jalan di luar negeri, dan tidak akan pulang dalam waktu dekat." Sahut Itachi lagi.

"Bolehkah?" Tanya pemuda pirang itu dengan mata berbinar cerah.

"Tentu saja boleh." Itachi membalasnya dengan tepukan lembut di kepala Naruto. "—Aku yang akan menjelaskan semuanya pada Sasuke nanti. Termasuk soal dirimu yang ternyata roh anjing itu." Sambungnya. Yang disambut anggukan antusias sang Uzumaki.

.

.

.

Ternyata memberi penjelasan pada Sasuke sama sulitnya dengan memberi pelajaran kimia pada anak sekolah dasar. Pemuda raven itu masih ketakutan dan enggan berdekatan dengan Naruto, hingga Itachi berusaha selembut mungkin memberi pengertian pada adiknya itu.

Itachi bahkan memberi bukti pada Sasuke dengan menyuruh Naruto untuk berubah menjadi anjing untuk sesaat. Setelah itu, barulah Sasuke percaya dan mulai menerima Naruto kembali.

"Jadi, kau anjing yang waktu itu, huh?" Tanya Sasuke sembari menatap sang Uzumaki—yang saat itu telanjang—dengan lekat.

"Yup!" Naruto kembali berpakaian.

"Dan kau juga yang menyelamatkanku dari kecelakaan?"

"Ya, benar sekali." Jawab Naruto dengan senyum ceria.

"Kalau kau benar roh anjing, kenapa kau bisa disentuh dan dilihat oleh manusia? Itu sangat tidak masuk akal." Sela Sasuke lagi.

Naruto mengangkat kedua bahunya, tidak tahu. "_Well_, itu keputusan Tuhan. Jangan tanya padaku."

Sasuke mendesah pelan, mencoba mempercayai semua perkataan pemuda pirang itu. Kemudian menunduk dengan bibir saling mengigit, getir. "Jadi benar, kalau kau adalah anjing yang waktu itu? Dan kematianmu adalah karena kecerobohanku? Aku minta ma—"

"Tidak perlu dipikirkan, Sasuke. Sudah kewajibanku melindungimu." Sela sang Uzumaki cepat. Membuat pemuda raven itu sedikit lega dari perasaan bersalah. Ia menepuk kepala Naruto dengan lembut.

Itachi hanya tersenyum melihat kedekatan Sasuke dan Naruto lagi. Ia menepuk punggung sang adik dengan pelan. "Sebaiknya kau ajak Naruto ke kamarmu. Sudah waktunya untuk berisitirahat." Perintahnya.

Sasuke mengangguk dan segera berjalan menaiki anak tangga menuju kamarnya di lantai dua, tentu saja diikuti oleh Naruto yang mengekor di belakang. Sang Uchiha menghempaskan tubuhnya di atas kasur sedangkan Naruto memilih duduk di lantai dengan sopan.

"Kalau kau lapar, ada beberapa cemilan di atas meja belajarku." Ucap sang Uchiha sambil menunjuk malas ke tumpukan _snack_ ringan dan kaleng soda yang ada di mejanya.

Naruto hanya mengangguk paham namun tidak bergerak sama sekali dari alas duduknya. Ia hanya menatap Sasuke yang mulai memejamkan matanya di atas kasur, kelelahan.

"Sasuke—" Naruto memanggil. "—Aku tidur dimana?" Tanyanya lagi.

Sasuke yang tadinya hampir tertidur langsung membuka kelopak matanya. _Benar juga, aku belum menentukan dimana Naruto akan tidur_, batinnya dalam hati.

"Uhm, kau tidur di—" Sasuke masih berpikir, menatap berkeliling kamarnya. Tidak ada futon maupun karpet, hanya lantai dingin saja. Tidak mungkin ia tega menyuruh 'anjingnya' tidur di lantai kamar. Itu keterlaluan.

Sedikit terpaksa, Sasuke akhirnya menepuk sebelah ranjangnya. "Tidurlah bersamaku. Agak sempit, tetapi cukup hangat. Kemari." Ajaknya lagi sembari menjulurkan tangan.

Naruto menampilkan cengiran lima jarinya, kemudian menerima juluran tangan tersebut. Ia menidurkan dirinya di samping sang Uchiha. "Kasur dan bantalmu sangat wangi, Sasuke. Kau memakai parfum apa?" Tanya pemuda pirang itu, polos.

Sasuke mendelik galak. "Kalau kau berkomentar tidak jelas lagi, aku akan menendangmu dari ranjangku." Sinisnya.

Sang Uzumaki meneguk air liurnya ketakutan. "Maaf." Ujarnya.

Pemuda raven itu mendengus geli dan menepuk kepala Naruto dengan lembut. "Aku hanya bercanda, _doggy_." Sahutnya lagi. "—Aku tidak mungkin menendangmu dari kasur. Kau sudah menyelamatkanku dari kecelakaan, Dobe."

Naruto tersenyum lebar, kemudian mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah Sasuke. "Itu tugasku sebagai anjing, Sasuke." Bisiknya seraya menjilat pipi sang Uchiha, membuat pemuda raven itu mendorong wajah Naruto menjauh.

"Eww—air liurmu, idiot! Hentikan! Kau bukan anjing sekarang." Tukasnya cepat, berusaha menjauhkan lidah sang Uzumaki dari wajahnya.

Naruto tidak peduli. Ia terus menjilat pipi, hidung, mata, bahkan leher sang Uchiha. Entah sebagai bentuk terima kasih seekor anjing atau ia hanya terlalu senang berdekatan dengan Sasuke. Namun Naruto sadar, bahwa menjilat pemuda raven itu membuat libidonya terpompa. Tipikal manusia.

Sasuke mengerang tidak suka. "Hentikan, Dobe! Wajahku basah!" Sinisnya.

"Aku anjing. Sudah tugasku untuk menjilat." Sela Naruto sambil menahan kedua tangan Sasuke untuk terus berada di kasur, membuatnya untuk tidak berontak.

"Kau sekarang manusia! Henti—Hmphh!" Belum sempat Sasuke menyelesaikan kalimatnya, lidah Naruto sudah bergeriliya masuk ke dalam mulutnya. Bergerak liar dan memainkan air liurnya di dalam sana.

Sasuke membelalakkan matanya terkejut, tidak menyangka aksi Naruto akan se-ekstrim ini. Tangannya berontak, berusaha mendorong tubuh pemuda itu sekuat tenaga. Namun segala usahanya nihil, kekuatan Naruto seperti sebuah tembok yang tidak bisa digerakkan.

Sang Uzumaki mulai melepaskan ciumannya saat paru-parunya berontak meminta udara. Ia bernapas sejenak seraya menatap Sasuke yang tengah mendeliknya dengan galak.

"Apa yang—hhh—kau lakukan, Dobe?! Kau ingin membunuhku, hah?!" Kesal Sasuke. Ia mencoba menyingkirkan tubuh tan itu dari atas badannya. "—Menyingkir dariku. Aku mau tid—"

"Lagi." Naruto memotong cepat.

Sasuke mendongak heran. "A—Apa? Apanya yang lagi?"

Naruto tidak membalas dan hanya menatap tubuh Sasuke yang berbalut kemeja tidur dengan _intens_. Sang Uchiha merasakan hawa dingin mulai merayap ke tengkuk lehernya. Firasat buruk. "Tidak, Naruto! Jangan pernah memikirkan hal kotor. Jangan!" Tegasnya.

Namun perintah pemuda raven itu hanya sebuah angin lalu di telinga Naruto. Sang Uzumaki lebih memilih mengikuti libidonya dibandingkan 'majikannya'. Ia kembali mencondingkan tubuhnya dan menangkap bibir Sasuke kembali. Kali ini lidah Naruto bergerak agresif, ia menjilat dan menghisap bibir ranum itu dengan rakus. Tidak memberikan satu kesempatan pun bagi sang Uchiha untuk meronta.

Sasuke kembali berontak, ia berusaha mempertahankan harga dirinya sekuat tenaga. Namun sayangnya, mempertahankan harga diri tidak semudah mempertahankan tubuhnya dari jamahan Naruto. Terlebih lagi ia mulai mendesah saat pemuda pirang itu menyentuh titik sensitif rongga mulutnya, tepat di atas langit-langit mulutnya.

Naruto yang mendengar erangan kecil dari sang Uchiha hanya bisa tersenyum senang sembari tetap mempertahankan cumbuannya di bibir mungil itu. Ia bermain dengan decakan air liur dan lidah Sasuke, berdansa dengan iringan lenguhan serta desahan yang memompa libido.

Sasuke mulai berhenti meronta saat ia sadar kalau percuma saja melawan keinginan Naruto yang memiliki tenaga anjing seperti ini. Ia hanya bisa pasrah saat pemuda pirang itu mulai bergeriliya masuk ke dalam kemeja tidurnya, mencubit dua tonjolan _pink_ yang berada di balik sana.

"Nghh!—_Stop_—" Sekuat tenaga Sasuke mempertahankan sisa kewarasannya. Tetapi tubuhnya sama sekali tidak mau bekerja sama. Tonjolan putingnya mulai mengeras saat Naruto memilinnya dengan lembut, sesekali menariknya dengan gemas.

Pemuda pirang itu mendengus keras layaknya anjing di masa birahi. Ia melepaskan cumbuannya di bibir Sasuke dan memasukkan kepalanya ke dalam kemeja pemuda raven itu. Meraup puting sang Uchiha dan menghisapnya kuat-kuat.

"Ghkk!" Sasuke tersedak saat Naruto memainkan tonjolan _pink-_nya dengan liar. Hisapan, kuluman dan gigitan merupakan aksi sang Uzumaki untuk menggoda nafsu pemuda Uchiha itu.

Sasuke menyentakkan kepalanya kebelakang dengan menggigit bibirnya kuat-kuat. Kemudian membusungkan dada untuk memberikan akses bagi Naruto untuk mendominasi kedua putingnya.

Melihat kepasrahan yang ditunjukkan oleh Sasuke, mau tidak mau membuat Naruto menampilkan senyum kemenangan. Tangannya mulai bergerak untuk melepaskan kemeja yang dipakai oleh Sasuke dengan hati-hati. Setelahnya, ia melepaskan bajunya sendiri, menampilkan enam otot yang terlatih di bagian perut, serta kulit _tan _eksotis yang berbalut keringat. Membuatnya terlihat gagah dan menakjubkan.

Aroma maskulin menguar dari tubuh sang Uzumaki. Menawarkan feromon yang memikat gairah Sasuke.

Pemuda raven itu yakin kalau feromon hanya bisa memikat lawan jenis dan bukan sesamanya. Mungkin saja, feromon Naruto lebih kuat dibandingkan manusia biasa hingga bisa memikat siapa saja yang mengendus aroma maskulinnya. Benar-benar mengerikan!—Sasuke harus hati-hati!

Sang Uchiha mundur ketakutan. Ia tidak ingin terjebak oleh pesona Naruto. "Tu—Tunggu, Dobe! Aku memerintahkanmu untuk berhenti sekarang! Aku majikanmu dan kau anj—Hmphh!" Kalimat protesnya terhenti saat Naruto menutup mulut pemuda itu dengan tangannya.

"Berhenti bicara—hhh—seekor anjing tidak bisa menahan libidonya, Teme. Kau harus tahu itu." Ucapnya dengan nada rendah dan berat, menggetarkan saraf pendengaran sang Uchiha.

Sasuke mencoba menggeleng ngeri saat tangan Naruto kembali bergeriliya ke selangkangannya. Mencoba melepaskan celana tidurnya. "Hmmph!—Nghmpp!"

"Shhh—Diamlah, Teme. Suaramu bisa terdengar oleh Itachi." Jelas Naruto seraya melemparkan celana pemuda raven itu ke lantai, tidak peduli. Membiarkan sang Uchiha telanjang tanpa kain sehelai pun di tubuh putih polosnya itu. Memperlihatkan kejantanan yang setengah menegak dengan ujung yang licin.

Sangat menggoda. Benar-benar menggoda.

Naruto menjilat bibirnya hingga basah. Kilatan nafsu tercetak jelas di iris biru pemuda itu, siap menerkam siapa saja yang ada dihadapannya. Dan kali ini, Sasuke lah yang harus menjadi korbannya.

Pemuda pirang itu mendekat, mempersempit jarak mereka sehingga Sasuke bisa merasakan bunyi detak jantung milik Naruto. Berdegup sangat cepat dan keras. Terkesan menggebu-gebu tidak sabaran.

Sedikit panik, Sasuke menjauhkan tangan Naruto dari mulutnya. "Dobe, cukup bercandanya! Hentikan! Dasar anjing nakal!" Bentaknya keras.

Sayangnya, gertakan itu sama sekali tidak terpengaruh oleh Naruto. Ia malah semakin mendekat dan kembali meraup bibir Sasuke—lagi.

Cumbuan diberikan, jilatan dimainkan dan hisapan dilakukan, semua hal itu membuat Sasuke mengerang kecil. Rona merah dengan cepat merayap ke pipi pucatnya dan air liur menetes secara perlahan melalui sela dagunya. Ia bahkan bernapas tersengal-sengal saat harus melakukan pagutan yang lebih intim.

Naruto menjilat lidah Sasuke, turun ke leher dan berakhir di dada. Dua puting dilahap dengan rakus oleh sang Uzumaki. Memberikan sensasi menggelitik yang menyenangkan.

Sasuke mendesah sekali lagi, kenikmatan itu melemparkan akal sehatnya dan menarik nafsu birahi. Membuat kejantanannya menegak dengan tetes precum di ujungnya.

Naruto yang melihat itu langsung menggapai penis Sasuke dan memainkan lubang urin sang Uchiha. Menggeseknya pelan dan sesekali menepuknya dengan gemas. Benang precum saling terhubung antara ujung jari Naruto dan kejantanan pemuda raven itu. Menampilkan pemandangan yang sangat erotis.

"Kau—hhh—basah—" Akhirnya Naruto bersuara. Napasnya semakin berat karena menahan libido.

"Henti—Khh!—Hentikan, Dobe! Cukup!" Sasuke mendelik gusar. Tangannya mencoba menjauhkan jari Naruto yang menggesek ujung penisnya. Namun segala usahanya tidak berhasil. Pemuda pirang itu cukup kuat mempertahankan diri, ia bahkan mulai mengocok organ vital Sasuke dengan cepat. Membuat sang Uchiha tersedak kaget.

"Ahhk!—Naruto, _Stop!_ Ghhk!" Tubuh Sasuke bergetar hebat. Kocokan itu membuat sengatan hebat ke seluruh persendiannya hingga ujung kejantanannya. Memompa cairan sperma dari bola testikelnya.

Tangan _tan_ Naruto yang bebas berusaha menarik leher Sasuke dan membawanya untuk bercumbu lagi. Kembali hisapan dan jilatan dilakukan, meredam desahan pemuda raven itu.

"Aku—hmphh!—ingin mendominasimu." Kalimat singkat Naruto membuat Sasuke terbelalak disela ciuman mereka.

"Kau—apa?"

"Mendominasi." Ulang Naruto tegas.

Sasuke menggeleng panik. Sebelum sempat ia bergerak menjauh, Naruto sudah lebih dulu mendorong tubuh ramping itu untuk berbaring dan kemudian menahannya dengan tangan kiri. Sedangkan tangan kanannya mencengkram batang kejantanan sang Uchiha dengan kuat. Seakan-akan ia menegaskan posisinya di atas ranjang ini. Mutlak dan tidak bisa dibantah.

"Ghkk!—Sakit!—" Sasuke mengerang keras saat remasan di penisnya semakin menguat. Membuat tangannya menggapai bahu Naruto dengan panik dan mencoba mendorong pemuda itu sekuat tenaga. Menjauhkan sang dominan dari atas tubuhnya.

Naruto masih bertahan di posisinya, tidak bergeser satu inchi pun. Ia terus mempertahankan kocokannya di organ vital pemuda raven itu, memperdengarkan gesekan antara cairan precum dengan kulit penis. Suara becek yang sangat menggairahkan.

Sasuke terhenyak, membenamkan wajahnya diantara lengan. Sedangkan bibirnya mencoba digigit untuk menghentikan suara desahannya. "_Stop_—Ahhk!—Naruto—Nghhh!" Ia mencoba melawan kenikmatan yang mulai menjalari selangkangannya. Bertahan dengan akal sehatnya.

Naruto mencondongkan wajahnya dan berusaha untuk kembali mencumbu bibir ranum itu, namun sang Uchiha menghalanginya dengan kedua lengan. Menolak. "Aku bilang—ahhk!—_stop_, Dobe!" Tegas pemuda raven itu dengan delikan tajam dan ganas. Seakan-akan bisa mencongkel mata Naruto hanya dengan _deathglare_-nya saja.

Naruto berdecak kesal. "Jangan melawan—" Tangannya mencengkram batang kejantanan Sasuke lebih kuat. "—Atau aku akan menghancurkan penismu." Ancamnya lagi, yang tentu saja tidak sungguh-sungguh dilakukan. Ia hanya ingin pemuda raven itu berhenti berontak dan menikmati permainan panas mereka.

Sayangnya, Sasuke sama sekali tidak peduli dengan gertakan yang dilakukan Naruto. Sang Uchiha membalas dengan desisan keras. "Berani kau melakukannya, jangan harap besok kau masih hidup."

Oke!—Mengancam seorang Uchiha Sasuke sama saja dengan menyatakan perang dunia ketiga. Tidak akan berhasil dan tidak akan menang. Jadi Naruto memutuskan merubah taktiknya sedikit.

Pemuda pirang itu berpura-pura sedih. "Apa kau sangat membenciku, Sasuke?" Ia memulai aktingnya. "—Padahal aku sudah mengorbankan hidupku untuk menyelamatkanmu." Lanjutnya lagi. Sanggup membuat Sasuke terdiam sejenak.

"Kau mencoba mengancamku dengan cara itu, Dobe?"

"Tidak. Tentu saja tidak." Naruto memotong cepat. "—Aku hanya ingin kau menyayangiku." Ucapnya lagi.

Sasuke berdecak kesal dan mulai melonggarkan pertahanannya. Membiarkan tubuhnya berbaring di atas kasur tanpa melakukan perlawanan sedikitpun. "Terserah kau saja lah, Dobe." Ucapnya. Membuat pemuda pirang itu menampilkan cengiran yang lebar.

Naruto bergerak mendekat dan memberikan kecupan singkat di bibir pucat itu. Sasuke tidak menyambut antusias, tapi cukup membalasnya dengan hisapan kecil. Mereka saling bercumbu dengan intim. Bergulat lidah dan sesekali menghisap air ludah, memeriahkan suasana kamar yang tadinya hening menjadi suara erangan dan decakan.

Naruto menghentikan aksinya saat selangkangannya yang menegak mulai terasa sakit karena terjepit diantara celana. Ia menurunkan retsleting dan mengeluarkan kejantanannya. Memperlihat daging gemuk yang berotot dengan ujung yang basah dengan cairan precum.

Sang Uzumaki menarik kepala Sasuke dan mendekatkan ke penisnya. "Hhh—Jilat—" Ia memerintahkan dengan lembut. Menggesekkan ujungnya yang licin ke pipi serta bibir pemuda raven itu.

Sang Uchiha mendelik galak, namun akhirnya menyerah saat ia mengingat bahwa Naruto pernah menyelamatkan hidupnya. Lagipula hanya menjilat penis saja kan? Tidak mungkin menjadi mengerikan 'kan?

Sayangnya, semua pemikiran Sasuke salah besar. Kejantanan Naruto cukup besar untuk dikulum seluruhnya. Ia bahkan hampir tersedak saat benda itu mendorong masuk hingga ke tenggorokannya, menyumbat seluruh mulutnya.

Selangkangan Naruto bergetar. Ia mencengkram kepala raven itu dengan lembut, sedangkan bibirnya mencoba untuk digigit menahan desahan. "Ghk!—Sasuke—hhh—nikmat—" Lenguhnya.

Pinggul Naruto mundur perlahan dan menyentak maju dengan keras, menghajar kerongkongan sang Uchiha lebih dalam. Merasakan denyutan lidah pemuda raven itu dan air liur yang menyatu dengan precum nya. Begitu nikmat dan geli disaat bersamaan.

Sasuke mengerang kecil saat genjotan penis itu menyodok mulutnya. Menggagahi setiap sudut rongga mulutnya dengan brutal. "Hmphh!—Naru—Ghkkk! Nghhmp!"

Sang dominan tidak memberikan satu kesempatan pun bagi pasangannya untuk bernapas. Ia terlalu tenggelam dalam hasrat birahinya. Ia menahan kepala Sasuke diantara bantal dan selangkangannya, kemudian terus menyodoknya tanpa ampun. Ranjang berdecit keras, erangan terdengar dan suara becek dari gesekan kulit penis dan mulut pemuda raven itu menambah suasana kamar itu menjadi panas dengan nafsu.

"Ghhk!—Hmphh!—Ghok!" Sasuke tersedak keras, namun hentakan pinggul sang dominan tidak berhenti maupun berkurang. Masih menyiksanya dengan penis yang terus berdenyut tidak terkendali.

Liur mengalir dari sela mulutnya, matanya terbalik dengan cairan airmata dan tangannya mencoba meronta sekuat tenaga. Namun segala usahanya tidak berhasil untuk melepaskan alat kelamin Naruto dari mulutnya. Ia bahkan bsia merasakan getirnya cairan itu yang mengalir masuk ke kerongkongannya. Precum dan saliva terus bercampur. Memperdengarkan bunyi becek yang sangat keras.

Naruto mengerang penuh kenikmatan. "Ahhh—Sasuke—mulutmu hangat—hhh—" Desahnya dengan geraman berat dan rendah.

Kejantanan besar milik sang dominan terus menggagahi mulutnya semakin dalam. Menenggelamkan seluruh penisnya ke dalam gua hangat itu. Pinggul diangkat sedikit dan dihentak dengan keras, Naruto melakukannya dengan cepat dan terkesan liar. Libidonya sudah tidak dibendung, terlebih lagi saat cairan putih itu ingin segera menyembur keluar dari ujung kejantanannya.

Sang Uzumaki menggeram. Terlihat tetes peluh di sisi keningnya. "Sasuke—Ahhk!—aku ingin keluar—" Ucapnya, memperingati.

Sasuke mencoba menggeleng panik. Matanya membelalak ketakutan. Namun mulutnya tidak diijinkan untuk mengeluarkan suara protes. Lubang basah itu terus dijajah tanpa ampun oleh Naruto. Keluar-masuk dengan tempo cepat. "Hmph!—Ghkk!—Naru—Nghmpp!"

Sasuke merasakan ujung penis sang dominan menghajar tonsilnya. Memasukkan benda itu lebih dalam ke kerongkongan. Rasa mual menggelegak dari perutnya, membuatnya ingin muntah. Namun yang bisa dikeluarkannya hanyalah erangan dan jumlah air liur yang cukup banyak. "Hmph!—Mhhhmm!—Hhhk!"

"Ghhk!—Sasuke—hhh—aku tidak tahan—" Erang Naruto lagi seraya mempercepat genjotannya di mulut Sasuke. Mata birunya bisa menatap wajah erotis sang Uchiha. Pipi yang memerah, mulut yang meneteskan air liur, serta mata yang terbalik, membuat wajah putih itu sangat menggoda untuk digagahi.

Sasuke mencoba meronta sekuat tenaga. Namun semakin ia berontak, semakin kuat Naruto menenggelamkan penisnya ke dalam mulut pemuda raven itu. Selangkangan sang dominan bergetar, bersiap menumpahkan seluruh benihnya di mulut Sasuke.

"Ghhk!—Sasuke, aku keluar!—Ghhk!" Naruto mengerang keras ketika cairan putih itu menyembur ke dalam kerongkongan sang Uchiha. Memenuhi lambung pemuda raven itu dengan spermanya.

Naruto terengah-engah untuk sesaat. Ia melepaskan penisnya dengan suara _**-Plop!-**_ kecil. Menyisakaan tetes sperma diujungnya. "Sasuke—hhh—kau hebat—" Pujinya seraya mengelus bibir pemuda itu.

Sasuke tidak bisa bicara apapun, ia hanya tersengal-sengal kelelahan dengan mulut yang penuh cairan putih dan air liur. Lidahnya terjulur yang menambah keerotisan dirinya, ditambah wajah yang memerah dan peluh yang membanjiri kening.

Benar-benar menakjubkan.

Naruto sangat bergairah melihat sensualitas sang Uchiha. Kejantanannya kembali tegang walaupun baru saja ejakulasi. Ia menjilat bibirnya kemudian membuka paha pemuda raven itu dengan lebar. Menatap benda yang menegak disana serta lubang anus yang berkedut liar. Seakan-akan menggoda libido sang dominan kembali.

"Aku—hhh—ingin masuk." Naruto mengeluarkan ucapannya, terkesan tidak sabaran dan penuh dengan nada perintah. Membuat Sasuke menggeleng pelan, masih kelelahan.

"Hentikan—hhh—Naruto." Pemuda Uchiha itu memohon, berusaha menjauh dari ranjang. Tetapi gerakannya terhenti saat Naruto menahan tubuhnya dan melemparnya untuk tetap berbaring di atas kasur. "—Dobe, lepaskan aku!" Sasuke mulai kesal. Matanya mendelik galak.

"Aku ingin memasukimu." Sekali lagi kalimat frontal sang Uzumaki terlempar. Kilatan serius terpantul di iris birunya. Penuh tuntutan dan penegasan.

Sasuke meneguk ludah, panik dan ketakutan. Ia mencoba sekuat tenaga untuk menampilkan tatapan yang paling mematikan, mengancam agar Naruto menjauh sebelum ia sendiri yang membunuhnya. "Jangan coba-coba, Dobe. Aku bersumpah akan mematahkan lehermu kalau—Hmphh!" Kalimatnya terpotong saat Naruto langsung membungkam mulutnya dengan bibir. Menghentikan ancamannya.

Naruto melumat bibir itu dengan penuh nafsu. Sedangkan tangannya bergeriliya untuk mengelus paha dan selangkangan sang Uchiha, hingga akhirnya berhenti tepat di lubang yang ada di bawah sana.

Sasuke menggeleng panik. "Dobe—hmpph!—_Stop!_—Nghmpp!" Tetapi perintahnya sama sekali tidak didengar oleh sang Uzumaki.

Pemuda pirang itu melepaskan ciumannya dan fokus pada jari yang sudah dibasahi oleh ludahnya. "Rileks kan tubuhmu, Sasuke. Ini agak sakit kalau kau berontak." Ucapnya sembari mengelus lembut anus sang Uchiha dan membelainya dengan gerakan memutar.

"Dobe, cukup!—Ahhk!" Sasuke masih protes, kali ini mengeluarkan gerakan yang lebih agresif. Pertahanan yang lebih kuat dengan berusaha menendang sang dominan.

Naruto yang terlihat kewalahan langsung mencengkram paha Sasuke dan melebarkannya cukup luas. "Hentikan! Berhenti menendang!" Perintahnya kesal.

Sasuke melotot ganas. "Tidak akan, Idiot!" Balasnya.

Sedikit kesal, Naruto langsung menusukkan dua jarinya sekaligus ke lubang anal Sasuke tanpa aba-aba. Membuat pemuda raven itu melemparkan kepalanya ke belakang, terhenyak kaget dengan mata membelalak dan mulut yang terbuka lebar berusaha bernapas. Untuk sesaat, rasa sakit itu menghantam seluruh persendiannya dari ujung kaki hingga kepala. Bahkan membuat jantungnya terhenti selama sepersekian detik.

"Ghhk!—Ahhhk!" Tubuh Sasuke bergetar hebat. Pahanya membuka lebar dengan kejantanan yang masih berdiri. Otot rektumnya bisa merasakan dua jari itu menari kesenangan di dalam tubuhnya. Mengelus serta menekan dinding anusnya, sesekali melakukan gerakan gunting yang membuka dan menutup.

Naruto menjilat bibirnya dengan senyuman puas saat melihat wajah kesakitan sang Uchiha. Memompa gairahnya hingga ke tingkat maksimum. Sangat menggoda.

"Sasuke, kau benar-benar—hhh—membuatku terangsang." Bisiknya dengan suara parau karena nafsu. "—Buat aku lebih terangsang lagi." Sambung Naruto seraya menggapai penis sang Uchiha dan mengocoknya dengan cepat.

Tindakan sang dominan membuat Sasuke kembali melemparkan kepalanya ke belakang, tersentak kaget sekaligus nikmat disaat bersamaan. Terlebih lagi rangsangan Naruto yang mengocok organ vitalnya dan gesekan lembut di anusnya, membuatnya mendesah tidak terkendali.

"Ahhkk!—Nghhh!" Pemuda raven itu menggelengkan kepalanya ke kiri dan kanan, mencoba mengusir rasa sakit yang menyerang analnya. Perih dan nyeri.

"Sasuke, kau sempit sekali—hhh—jariku dijepit." Ucap Naruto sembari terus menggerakkan jarinya untuk keluar-masuk dengan tempo lambat namun konstan.

Sang Uchiha mencengkram bahu Naruto dengan kuat, mencoba mempertahankan getar tubuhnya. "Naruto—Ahhk!—Ghhkk!"

Pemuda pirang itu mengelus dada Sasuke dengan lembut, berusaha menenangkan tubuh pemuda itu. Sedangkan tangan lainnya terus melakukan gerakan di lubang anal Sasuke. Memutar dua jarinya di dalam sana dan menyentuh dinding rektumnya. Kocokan di anusnya dipercepat, membuat tubuh putih itu tersentak keras.

"Ahhh!—Ahhhk!—ghhk!" Sasuke terus mendesah. Sesekali mencoba menggigit bibir bawahnya untuk meredam erangan.

Naruto cukup terangsang sekarang. Ia mengeluarkan dua jarinya dari sana dengan suara _**-Plop!-**_ kecil, kemudian menggantikannya dengan kejantanannya yang sudah menegak gagah. Menggesekkan ujung penisnya yang basah ke lingkaran cincin anus sang Uchiha.

"Aku akan masuk." Bisiknya lembut seraya mendorong pinggulnya maju.

Sasuke menggeleng panik. Kakinya meronta keras hingga akhirnya tanpa sengaja menendang perut Naruto dengan suara _**-Duagh!-**_ yang cukup keras.

Naruto tersungkur dengan bahu yang membentur lantai. "Hey! Apa yang kau laku—!" Belum sempat ia membentak marah, Sasuke sudah lebih dulu berlari ke arah pintu ketakutan. "_—__Shit!_" Pemuda pirang itu mengumpat keras kemudian bangkit untuk mengejar mangsanya.

Sasuke menyambar kenop pintu dengan cepat, ia mencoba memutarnya dan—

—_**BRAK!**_—Naruto sudah lebih dulu menghalangi pintu untuk membuka. Bidang kayu itu kembali menutup dengan suara yang cukup keras. Menjebak sang Uchiha diantara dua lengannya dan daun pintu.

"Jangan lari." Naruto berbisik di telinga Sasuke. Membuat bulu kuduk pemuda raven itu meremang seketika. "—Atau aku akan melakukannya dengan cara kasar, Teme." Lanjutnya lagi.

Sasuke berbalik untuk mentap sang dominan. Punggungnya menempel di pintu dengan gemetaran, tetapi matanya masih menampilkan tatapan tajam. "Aku akan berteriak." Ancamnya.

"Kalau begitu cobalah." Tantang Naruto lagi.

Sasuke menggeram kesal kemudian berbalik lagi untuk menghadap pintu dan menggedornya dengan suara _**-DAK!**__**—**__**DAK!-**_ yang sangat keras. "ITACHI-NII!—ITA—!" Teriakan sang Uchiha terhenti saat Naruto menyambar pinggulnya dan tanpa aba-aba menghantamkan seluruh batang kejantanannya ke dalam anus Sasuke. Membuat pemuda raven itu tersentak kaget dengan mata membelalak dan mulut yang terbuka terkejut. Tangan putihnya terkepal di pintu dengan bergetar.

"AAHHHKKK!—SAKIT!—Hmpphh!" Teriakan Sasuke dibungkan oleh tangan Naruto dengan cepat.

"Sudah kukatakan, kalau kau tidak menurut seperti ini, maka aku akan melakukan kekerasan." Bisik Naruto dengan suara rendah dan sedikit desisan.

Sasuke mencoba mengerang keras sambil menggedor pintu kamar dengan brutal, berharap sang kakak datang untuk menolongnya dari anjing brengsek ini. Namun tenaganya mulai melemah seiring rasa sakit sodokan pemuda pirang itu di analnya.

"Nghmph!—Hmphh!—" Sasuke tersentak maju-mundur dengan cepat ketika Naruto menghantam lubangnya tidak terkendali. Ia bisa merasakan benda berotot itu memenuhi dinding rektumnya dan menggeseknya tanpa ampun.

Sodokan demi sodokan diterima. Hentakan dan sentakan dilakukan dengan liar. Hingga akhirnya, kaki Sasuke tidak bisa menyangga tubuhnya sendiri dan terpaksa berpegangan pada sisi pintu.

Melihat mangsanya mulai menyerah, Naruto melepaskan bekapan tangannya di mulut Sasuke dan beralih untuk mengocok kejantanan pemuda raven itu. Sedangkan tangannya yang lain mencengkram pinggang Sasuke agar tidak limbung.

"Ahh—hhh—nikmat—_fuck!_" Naruto menggeram dengan dengus napas memburu. Sesekali mengecup lembut leher sang Uchiha dan menjatuhkan _kissmark_ untuk menandai kekuasaannya.

Sasuke mengerang dan mendesah dengan hebat. Jari-jarinya berusaha kuat mencakar daun pintu, mencoba mempertahankan kewarasan dan akal sehatnya. Namun sodokan di liang anusnya memberikan sengatan kenikmatan yang sama sekali tidak bisa dilawan. Memikirkan bahwa dia sekarang sedang digagahi oleh Naruto, membuat otaknya hampir meledak dengan rangsangan nafsu yang cukup tinggi.

Sasuke mendongak, mulutnya terbuka dengan air liur yang terus menetes. Lenguhan terus keluar meluncur dari bibir mungilnya. "Ahhhk!—Naruto—Ahhh!"

Mendengar namanya dipanggil, membuat gairah Naruto langsung meningkat. Ia memperdalam tusukannya dan menggenjot lebih brutal. Menghajar liang anal sang Uchiha tanpa ampun.

Sang dominan menggeram penuh kepuasan. Menikmati batang kejantanannya yang diremas dan dipijat oleh dinding otot rektum Sasuke. Memberikan kenikmatan yang memabukkan. Naruto memundurkan pinggulnya sejenak kemudian menghantamnya lagi dengan keras, membuat Sasuke menjerit sunyi dengan mata terbelalak karena rasa sakit.

"Ahhhk!—Sakit!—Ahhh—Naru—" Pemuda raven itu terus mendesah. Merasakan lubang anusnya yang digenjot tanpa henti. Penis sang dominan membuat gerakan memutar di liangnya dan dilanjutkan dengan sodokan yang agak kasar dan terkesan tidak sabaran.

Akal rasional Sasuke mulai menipis, mengikis kesadarannya dengan hawa nafsu. Matanya terbalik penuh kenikmatan dan mulutnya terbuka dengan lidah terjulur yang meneteskan saliva. Membuat wajah putih itu terlihat erotis dan menggairahkan. "Itachi-nii—ahhk!—tolong aku—Itachi-nii—" Ia mendesah disela kalimatnya. Membuat Naruto menggeram tidak suka karena mendengar nama lain yang diucapkan oleh pemuda raven itu.

Naruto menarik Sasuke dari sisi pintu. Ia membaringkan tubuhnya sendiri di lantai dan tubuh Sasuke di atasnya. Kemudian menggenjotnya lagi tanpa henti. "Apa kau—hhh—ingin sekali Itachi datang menolong, huh?" Tanya pemuda pirang itu sembari menggapai ponsel Sasuke di lantai dan menekan nomor Itachi. "—Kalau begitu, biarkan dia datang dan—hhh—melihat adiknya disetubuhi olehku." Lanjutnya lagi. Terlihat seringai nakal di bibirnya.

.

_**Drrrrt!**__**—**__**Drrrt!**_—Ponsel milik Itachi bergetar, menandakan ada panggilan masuk. Pemuda sulung itu bergerak mematikan televisi yang ditontonnya di ruang depan dan menggapai _handphone_-nya.

Nama Uchiha Sasuke tertera di layar ponselnya, membuat Itachi mengerutkan kening heran. "Kenapa Sasuke meneleponku? Kenapa tidak langsung turun ke lantai bawah?" Gumamnya bingung.

Sedikit malas dan menganggap bahwa sang adik sedang bercanda. Pemuda itu akhirnya menerima panggilan Sasuke. "Ada apa?" Tanyanya langsung tanpa basa-basi. "—Kalau ingin minuman atau cemilan, kau bisa mengambilnya sendiri. Aku tidak mau mengantarkannya ke lantai atas." Lanjutnya lagi.

"_Itachi, ini aku, Naruto__—__" _Sela sang Uzumaki cepat. Matanya melirik Sasuke yang berada diatas tubuhnya, pemuda raven itu mencoba menutupi desahannya saat lubangnya terus disodok tanpa henti. Kepanikan terlihat di mata onyxnya._ "__—__Ada sedikit masalah disini. Bisakah kau membantu kami?"_ Bohong pemuda pirang itu.

Itachi menggaruk pipinya, masih bingung. "Oke. Aku akan kesana." Jawabnya cepat sembari mematikan telepon dan mulai bergerak ke arah tangga.

.

Naruto menutup sambungannya kemudian tersenyum kecil, lebih mirip seringai jahil. "_Well_, Sasuke—Kalau tidak cepat-cepat, kita bisa ketahuan oleh kakakmu." Godanya sembari mencengkram pinggul Sasuke dan menyodoknya kembali.

Ada kilatan marah di mata sang Uchiha. "Kau brengsek—Ahhhk!—Anjing idiot!" Sumpahnya kesal.

Naruto tidak mempedulikannya. Ia terlalu menikmati sempitnya liang anal pemuda raven itu. Kedua tangannya bergerak untuk membaringkan punggung Sasuke di atas dadanya, kemudian membuka paha sang Uchiha dengan lebar, memposisikan selangkangan mereka tepat di hadapan pintu. Sehingga saat Itachi masuk nanti, pemuda sulung Uchiha itu bisa melihat jelas anus sang adik sedang digagahi oleh penis Naruto.

"Ahhk!—Naruto, apa yang kau lakukan?!—Ahhhk!" Sasuke panik, mencoba menutupi alat kelaminnya yang menegak dengan tetes precum.

"Bukankah ini maumu, Sasuke? Dilihat oleh kakakmu saat kau disodok olehku, hm?" Bisik Naruto di sisi telinga pemuda raven itu.

Sasuke mencoba menggeleng keras. Namun desahan dan erangannya semakin nyaring. Ia benar-benar terangsang saat memikirkan bahwa kakaknya akan membuka pintu kamar dan melihatnya telanjang sambil disetubuhi oleh Naruto.

"Tidak—ahhk!—Itachi-nii jangan masuk—Ahhhk!" Sasuke memohon. Tanpa sadar kedua tangannya mengocok penisnya sendiri dengan cepat.

Naruto menjilat telinga sang Uchiha. "Kau terangsang, Teme?—hhh—kakakmu akan melihat lubang anus adiknya digenjot oleh penisku. Ghhk!—kau nakal."

Tubuh Sasuke bergetar mendengar kalimat _'dirty'_ dari sang dominan. Matanya terbalik penuh kepuasan dan lidahnya terjulur dengan air liur. Membayangkan dirinya yang sedang bersenggama dihadapan sang kakak membuat libidonya terus meningkat.

"Itachi-nii—Ahhhk!—Lubangku disodok—hhh—ditusuk oleh penis." Sang Uchiha meracau tidak terkendali. Rangsangan itu hampir membuat kejantanannya meledak dengan cairan sperma.

Tiba-tiba telinga Sasuke mendengar langkah sang kakak mendekat. "Itachi-nii—Ahhh—aku disetubuhi—Ghhk!—lubangku diperkosa." Erangnya dengan suara kecil. Membiarkan tubuhnya terhentak ke atas dan ke bawah oleh genjotan sang dominan.

Naruto mempercepat hantamannya di prostat pemuda raven itu, menusuk apa saja yang ada di dalam sana. "Sebentar lagi Itachi akan masuk—" Bisiknya sembari terus menggerakkan pinggulnya untuk memanja lubang anus itu. "—Dia akan melihat wajahmu yang erotis ini, Sasuke." Sambungnya lagi dengan dengusan napas yang cepat.

Sasuke mempercepat kocokannya di organ vitalnya. Terengah-engah dengan rangsangan yang sangat menakjubkan. "Naruto—Ahhh—aku hampir keluar—Ahhhk!"

Sang dominan menyeringai dan membuka paha Sasuke lebih lebar seraya mengangkat pinggulnya. "Keluarkan, Sasuke. Biarkan Itachi melihat spermamu."

Sasuke mencoba menggeleng dengan desahan keras. Matanya yang sayu menatap pintu kamarnya yang hampir terbuka dengan bunyi _**-cklek!- **_kecil. Ia juga bisa mendengar suara Itachi dari luar. "Sasuke, aku masuk ya." Ucap pemuda sulung itu.

"Itachi-nii—hhh—jangan masuk—Ahhhk!" Ia mengocok penisnya dengan kedua tangan.  
"—Ahhhk!—Aku sedang disetubuhi oleh Naruto—Ahhh!"

"Ahh—Sasuke—nikmat—" Otot perut Naruto mulai mengejang. "—penisku keluar-masuk di lubangmu—hhh—"

"Naru—Ahhh!—Naruto!" Sasuke mendesah. Alat kelaminnya bergetar hebat saat pintu hampir setengah membuka. "—Aku keluar! Argghh!" Pinggul pemuda raven itu terangkat, menyemburkan seluruh cairan putihnya keluar dengan ganas. Tubuhnya mengejang hebat dengan mata terbalik saat rasa nikmat itu menyelimuti kejantanannya.

Naruto juga menggeram dan mulai mecengkram pinggul sang Uchiha dengan kuat. "Aku—Ghhk!—Keluar! Arrghhh!" Ia membenamkan seluruh batang penisnya ke dalam lubang hangat itu. Memaksa anus Sasuke untuk menelan seluruh benih spermanya yang tersemprot ke dinding rektum. Membasahi liang itu dengan cairan putih kentalnya.

.

_**Kriiing!**__**—**__**Kriing!**_—Dering telepon rumah membuat Itachi langsung menghentikan gerakan kepalanya yang hampir terjulur untuk melihat ke dalam kamar. Ia memilih berbalik menatap lantai bawah.

"Siapa yang menelepon sih?" Gumamnya pelan. Ia memilih menjauh dari kamar dan turun untuk mengangkat sambungan telepon rumah. Lagipula, Sasuke bisa menunggu sedikit lebih lama 'kan?

Langkah kaki sang kakak yang menjauh membuat Sasuke bisa sedikit bernapas lega. Ia melirik ke arah Naruto yang tersenyum lebar dengan menggenggam ponsel di tangannya. Pemuda pirang itu menelepon ke sambungan telepon rumah disaat yang tepat. Mengalihkan perhatian Itachi untuk menuju lantai bawah. Cukup memberikan waktu bagi mereka untuk membersihkan diri.

Sasuke mendengus kecil. Ia bangkit dari atas tubuh Naruto dengan perlahan, membiarkan sperma sang Uzumaki menetes keluar dan mengalir ke paha putihnya. "Kau keterlaluan, Idiot." Sinisnya kesal. "—Aku hampir mati saat Itachi-nii akan masuk ke dalam kamar."

"Tapi dia tidak jadi masuk 'kan? Aku sudah membuatnya menjauh." Jelas pemuda pirang itu sembari mengambil tissu dan menjulurkannya ke arah sang Uchiha.

Sasuke menyambar benda itu dengan ganas. "Kau anjing bodoh! Aku sudah mengatakan kalau aku tidak ingin melakukan hal ini!" Rutuknya sembari menyeka sperma di lubang analnya.

"Tapi nikmat 'kan?" Sela Naruto dengan senyuman lebar. Membuat kotak tissu itu melayang dan melandas dengan mulus di wajah sang Uzumaki.

Sasuke meringis perih saat ia berusaha berdiri dan menjatuhkan tubuhnya di atas kasur untuk beristirahat. "Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Aku sudah berbuat hal mesum dengan seekor anjing." Gumamnya pelan seraya menenggelamkan kepalanya di antara bantal.

"Tapi sekarang aku manusia, Teme." Naruto menyela. Sedikit tersinggung.

"Tetap saja kalau kau itu anjing!" Sasuke membalas dengan bentakan marah. Membuat Naruto mundur terkejut.

Sadar kalau ucapannya keterlaluan, Sasuke hanya bisa mendesah lelah sembari menjulurkan tangan untuk membelai pipi _tan_ itu. "Maaf, aku seharusnya tidak memarahimu. Ini hanya hal biasa dibandingkan pengorbananmu untuk menyelamatkanku." Ujarnya lembut.

Naruto kembali melempar cengirannya. "Aku menyukaimu, Sasuke." Ia bergerak maju untuk menjilat mata pemuda raven itu, tanda berterima kasih seekor anjing.

Sasuke mendengus geli kemudian menangkap pipi sang Uzumaki dengan kedua tangannya. "Kalau ingin berterima kasih, seharusnya seperti ini, Dobe." Tegasnya seraya menarik wajah itu untuk saling membenturkan bibir. Kecupan singkat penuh sayang tanpa nafsu. "—Aku juga menyukaimu." Lanjutnya lagi disela ciuman mereka.

_Well, mungkin aku harus mencoba pacaran dengan Naruto. Lagipula tidak akan ada kejadian yang buruk kalau aku pacaran dengan arwah seekor anjing kan?_

_Iya 'kan?_

_._

_._

.

**_Apartemen Juugo, pukul 20.00 Malam_**

.

Pemuda berambut jingga itu terlihat berbaring malas-malasan di atas kasurnya. Ia sama sekali belum tertidur, matanya sibuk menerawang langit-langit kamar. Sedangkan pikirannya sendiri melayang entah kemana, membayangkan wajah dan sosok seorang Uchiha Sasuke.

"_Shit!_—" Juugo mengumpat. Ia bangkit dari kasur dan duduk di tepi ranjang. Ia mengetuk-ngetuk lantai kamar dengan kakinya yang bergerak gelisah. "—Kalau saja aku bisa memiliki Sasuke, maka Naruto tidak akan berani mendekat." Gumamnya pelan.

.

"Kau masih belum tidur?" Suara Suigetsu di ambang pintu membuat pemuda berambut jingga itu mendongak kaget.

"Darimana kau masuk?"

"Pintu depan tidak terkunci jadi aku langsung masuk saja." Jelas Suigetsu malas. Ia meletakkan sekantong cemilan di lantai. "—Apa yang kau pikirkan? Dari kemarin kau selalu terlihat serius." Tanyanya sembari mengambil satu buah _snack_ dan memakannya.

Juugo mendesah. "Tidak ada." Sahutnya singkat sembari membaringkan tubuhnya lagi di kasur. "—Dimana Karin?"

Suigetsu mengedikkan bahu, tidak tahu. "Entahlah, mungkin pacaran dengan beberapa cowok di _love hotel_." Jawabnya sembarang. Ia kembali menatap sahabatnya itu dengan lekat. "—Kau masih memikirkan Sasuke?"

Juugo mendengus dan membalikkan badannya, memunggungi Suigetsu. "Tidak."

"Jangan bohong. Aku mendengar sendiri kalau kau menyatakan cinta pada Sasuke di koridor." Sela pemuda berambut putih itu dengan cepat. "—Kenapa kau menyukainya? Dia hanya pemuda lemah dan sok—"

"Kenapa kau membenci Sasuke?" Juugo memotong kalimat Suigetsu dengan cepat. Ia berbalik untuk menatap tajam ke arah pemuda itu. "—Kenapa kau terus mem-_bully_ nya? Masih banyak siswa lain yang harus di-_bully_. Tetapi kenapa kau memilihnya?"

"A—Apa? Apa maksudmu?" Suigetsu mengerjap tidak mengerti. "—Aku mem-_bully_ nya karena aku suka mem-_bully_ nya!" Tegasnya lagi.

"Aku juga." Lagi-lagi Juugo memotong dengan cepat. "—Aku menyukainya karena aku benar-benar jatuh cinta padanya. Tidak ada alasan lain."

Suigetsu meremas kantong _snack_ di tangannya dengan murka dan melemparkannya ke wajah Juugo dengan kesal. "Kau selalu bicara tentang Sasuke, Sasuke, dan Sasuke! Aku muak!—Berhenti memikirkan pecundang itu, Juugo!" Bentaknya kesal.

"Aku tidak bisa." Juugo berbicara lirih. "Aku benar-benar menyu—"

"CUKUP!" Suigetsu meraung keras. Ia bangkit dari lantai dan berjalan keluar. "—Kalau kau masih menyukai Sasuke, maka persahabatan kita berakhir"

"Apa maksudmu?"

Suigetsu berbalik dengan mata yang berkilat tajam. "Kau harus memilih antara Sasuke atau aku dan Karin." Desisnya.

Juugo mengusap wajahnya dengan lelah. "Dengar Suigetsu, ini—"

"KAU YANG HARUS DENGAR, BRENGSEK! AKU SUDAH MUAK DENGAN RENGEKANMU TENTANG SASUKE!—JADI SEKARANG KAU HARUS MEMUTUSKAN PILIHANMU!" Teriaknya lagi.

Juugo terdiam. Ia memalingkan wajahnya dengan dingin. "Keluar."

"A—Apa?" Suigetsu mengerjap.

"KELUAR SEKARANG JUGA!" Juugo membalas dengan bentakan keras. Perintah mutlak yang tidak bisa dirubah.

Suigetsu tersentak sejenak melihat kemurkaan pemuda berambut jingga itu. Sebelumnya, ia tidak pernah satu kalipun mendengar Juugo berteriak keras seperti tadi. Pemuda itu selalu kalem dan pendiam, serta tidak suka terlibat masalah. Tetapi sekarang sifat dan sikapnya berubah menjadi 180 derajat hanya karena menyangkut soal Sasuke. Dan itu membuat Suigetsu benar-benar kesal.

"Jadi itu pilihanmu—" Suigetsu membuka suara. Tangannya terkepal erat di kedua sisi tubuhnya. "—Kalau begitu, mulai saat ini, jangan pernah berani mendekatiku ataupun Karin. Aku sudah menghapusmu dari persahabatan kita." Jelasnya dengan tegas, berbicara bukan sebagai teman atau sahabat, melainkan sebagai pimpinan dari _genk_ mereka. Dan itu merupakan perintah mutlak.

Suigetsu bergerak keluar dari kamar Juugo. Meninggalkan pemuda berambut jingga itu yang hanya bisa mengerang lelah.

"_Shit!_" Juugo sekali lagi mengumpat. Menyesali perkataannya.

.

.

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**Yuuhuuu konflik cinta NaruSasu dan JuugoSasu...Maaf updatenya agak lama :)  
**

**Bagaimana dengan Suigetsu? Entahlah, nasib pimpinan kawanan hyena masih dirahasiakan #taboked XD Hahahaha...**

**Btw, terima kasih banyak untuk redear, silent-reader dan reviewer... kalian sangat luar biasa *bungkuk hormat* :)**

**Semoga tidak bosan dengan fic-fic aku ya?**

**.**

**RnR please!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: YAOI, AU, OOC dan hal absurd lainnya**

**Pairing: Always NaruSasu**

**Rated: M for Mature and Sexual Content**

**Don't Like Don't Read **

* * *

**My Guardian Dog**

**.**

**By: CrowCakes**

**~Enjoy~**

**.**

**(Lemon in this chap)**

* * *

.

.

**_Konoha Gakuen, pukul 08.00 pagi_**

.

Rumor tentang keluarnya Juugo dari kawanan _hyena_ merupakan gosip terhangat di lingkungan sekolah. Beberapa siswa sibuk berspekulasi mengenai alasan dikeluarkannya Juugo. Banyak yang mengatakan karena perselisihan semata, perebutan kekuasaan dalam kelompok, sampai gosip berkelahi untuk memperebutkan cinta Karin. Yang terakhir itu sukses membuat Karin terkikik senang, sayangnya langsung dibantah oleh Suigetsu dengan keras sembari mengatakan bahwa dia lebih baik berpacaran dengan anjing daripada dengan gadis berkacamata itu. Tentu saja ucapan Suigetsu membuat Karin menghajarnya tanpa ampun. Walaupun begitu, berita itu cukup menghebohkan. Bahkan Sasuke pun sangat penasaran kenapa kelompok _hyena_ itu bisa terpecah belah. Tapi sejujurnya, ia berharap bahwa gerombolan itu cepat musnah saja, jadi dia bisa hidup tenang tanpa harus takut di-_bully_.

"Sasuke, kau tidak ke kantin?" Suara Naruto menyadarkan sang Uchiha dari lamunannya. Mata onyx nya mengerjap sebentar kemudian memandang Naruto yang duduk disamping bangkunya sembari membawa cemilan roti serta jus kotak.

"Kau membeli itu dari uang apa?" Sasuke langsung bertanya tanpa basa-basi. Menunjuk _snack_ ringan yang dibawa Naruto. "—Kau tidak mencuri 'kan?" Tanyanya lagi, hati-hati.

"Hey! Aku tidak mencuri makanan." Potong Naruto cepat, sedikit tersinggung.

"Lalu kenapa kau bisa membeli roti dan jus kotak ini?" Tegas Sasuke lagi, penasaran.

"Aku mengambil uang dari kotak kuil."

"Kau—apa?" Sasuke menaikkan kedua alisnya terkejut.

"Aku hanya arwah seekor anjing, oke? Aku tidak bisa bekerja, jadi selama ini aku tinggal di kuil terdekat dan hidup dari mencuri uang dari kotak sembah." Jelasnya sembari menyuruput jus jeruk. "—Aku bisa berubah menjadi anjing, jadi tidak akan ada yang curiga kalau seekor anjing liar tinggal dan tidur di kuil." Sambungnya lagi.

Sasuke mendesah pelan. "Bagaimana dengan mandi dan buang air?"

"_Well_, aku anjing. Aku bisa mandi dan buang air dimana saja." Jawabnya tidak peduli.

"Ewww—" Sasuke bergidik. "—Kau jorok." Ucapnya seraya menyingkir perlahan, menjauh dari Naruto.

"H—hey! Aku tidak sekotor itu. Aku bersih." Sahut Naruto membela diri. Mencoba menarik lengan Sasuke agar tetap duduk disampingnya.

Sang Uchiha menanggapinya dengan putaran bola mata malas. "_Yeah, right._" Balasnya sarkastik.

Naruto menggeram kesal. Ia menarik tubuh Sasuke untuk duduk dipangkuannya dan menggelitikinya dengan brutal. Membuat pemuda Uchiha itu tergelak dengan tawa keras. Untung saja, seluruh siswa di kelas sedang pergi ke kantin sehingga mereka tidak melihat sikap Sasuke yang sangat jauh berbeda dari kesehariannya itu.

"Cepat menyerah. Kalau tidak, aku akan menggelitikimu terus." Ucap Naruto dengan seringai jahil.

Sasuke meronta saat rasa geli itu menyerang pinggangnya. "Hahaha—Hentikan, Dobe!—Hahaha!"

Mereka tergelak bersama untuk beberapa saat. Kemudian detik selanjutnya, tawa mereka terhenti saat tangan Naruto berhenti menggelitiki Sasuke. Sang Uzumaki menangkap wajah putih itu untuk saling berhadapan dengannya. Iris biru dan hitamnya onyx saling berpandangan dengan tatapan lekat dan intens.

Naruto memajukan wajahnya dengan gerakan pelan. "Aku mencintaimu, Sasuke. Aku benar-benar mencintaimu." Bisiknya lembut dengan suara bariton rendah yang menggoda.

Sasuke mendengus kecil dengan senyuman tipis. "Aku juga mencintaimu, anjing bodoh." Balasnya seraya menyatukan bibir mereka dengan lembut. Menekan dan menghisap pelan. Tanpa adanya tuntutan dan nafsu. Hanya kecupan ringan tanda sayang.

.

"Sasuke." Panggilan seseorang diambang pintu sukses membuat dua pasangan itu terkejut dan memisahkan diri dengan panik.

Sasuke menoleh ke pintu kelas dengan gerakan canggung, mendapati sosok Juugo yang menatapnya dengan tajam. "Oh, Juugo—ada apa?" Tanya sang Uchiha basa-basi. Terkesan enggan dan malas berurusan dengan pemuda itu.

Juugo tidak langsung membalas. Ia menatap Sasuke dan Naruto secara bergantian. "Kalian sedang apa?" Tanyanya dengan desisan keras, campuran emosi marah dan juga cemburu.

Naruto menanggapinya dengan decihan jengkel. Pemuda pirang itu berdiri dengan kedua tangan yang dimasukkan ke dalam saku celana kemudian menatap Juugo dengan pandangan meremehkan. "Apa yang kami lakukan tidak ada hubungannya denganmu, Brengsek." Sahutnya, memancing pertengkaran.

Juugo menggeram. "Berani sekali kau bicara denganku seperti itu." Ia bergerak menuju sang Uzumaki dengan kesal. "—Kau pikir kau itu siapa, huh?!" Tangannya menyambar kerah Naruto.

Sang Uzumaki terkekeh dengan nada mencemooh. "Aku Naruto, anjing setia Sasuke. Lalu kau siapa?" Balasnya sengit. "—Ah iya, aku lupa kalau kau hanyalah pecundang yang dikeluarkan dari gerombolan _hyena_."

_**DUAGH!**_—Sebuah bogem mentah tanpa aba-aba langsung bersarang di wajah Naruto, membuat pemuda pirang itu terhuyung mundur dengan rasa pening. Sasuke yang kaget langsung menengahi keduanya.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?!" Sang Uchiha mendelik marah pada keduanya. "—Kalian itu punya otak tidak sih?! Bagaimana kalau perkelahian kalian diketahui oleh guru?!" Bentaknya lagi.

Naruto menggeleng sebentar untuk mengusir rasa sakitnya, kemudian menatap Juugo dengan geraman berat. Mirip seekor anjing yang bertemu ancaman. _Well_, dia memang anjing dan Juugo memang ancaman.

Sasuke mulai ketakutan saat beberapa siswa memilih berhenti didepan kelas mereka untuk melihat perkelahian itu. "Kalian berdua, sudah cukup! Henti—" Belum sempat kalimatnya selesai. Naruto sudah lebih dulu menerjang Juugo dengan brutal kemudian menghantamkan tinjunya ke tubuh pemuda berambut jingga itu.

Perkelahian tidak bisa dihentikan. Adu tinju dan saling tendang dilakukan oleh Naruto dan Juugo dengan sekuat tenaga. Tatapan tajam yang penuh kebencian dan geraman saling dikeluarkan, mengancam musuh masing-masing. Kemudian pukulan kembali berbalas, hantaman tak terelakkan, dan ruang kelas menjadi ajang adu kekuatan bagi dua pemuda itu.

Naruto dengan sikap agresifnya sedangkan Juugo dengan sikap bertahan. Keduanya memiliki cara bertarung sendiri. Sang Uzumaki yang terus melakukan tinju dan pukulan secara membabi buta, sedangkan Juugo berusaha tetap tenang dengan melindungi kepalanya dari pukulan Naruto.

Sasuke menyingkir, merapat ke tembok. Berusaha tidak masuk dalam pergulatan liar itu. Namun matanya selalu waspada melihat setiap gerakan dua pemuda dihadapannya. Ia bisa melihat siapa yang akan menang dan yang akan kalah. Baginya ini pertarungan yang tidak adil, terlebih lagi Naruto adalah arwah anjing yang tentu saja akan lebih kuat dua kali lipat dibandingkan manusia biasa seperti Juugo.

_Ini tidak akan bagus_. Batinnya dalam hati.

Dengan sedikit keberanian, Sasuke berusaha keras menarik tangan Naruto untuk menghentikan pukulan pemuda itu di wajah Juugo. "Cukup Naruto! Hentikan!" Ia berteriak memohon. Apalagi setelah melihat Juugo yang tersungkur di lantai sambil terus mempertahankan wajahnya dari bogem mentah sang Uzumaki.

Namun Naruto masih terus menghajar pemuda itu tanpa ampun. Kilatan benci terpantul di iris birunya dengan geraman berat layaknya seekor anjing yang bersiap mencabik musuhnya tanpa belas kasihan.

Kemarahan Sasuke sudah mencapai ubun-ubun. Ia menarik lengan sang 'anjing' dengan sekali hentakan. "AKU BILANG CUKUP, NARUTO!" Teriakannya membahana. Menghentikan gerak tangan Naruto di udara yang hampir saja melayangkan tinjunya lagi ke wajah Juugo yang sudah terlihat babak belur.

Naruto mendecih. Ia menyentakkan tangannya di kerah pemuda berambut jingga itu, kemudian merapikan kerah jas seragamnya lagi. "Aku membencinya—" Ia membuka suara seraya menatap Sasuke dengan nyalang. Tatapan anjing yang masih waspada. "—Aku membenci Juugo, Sasuke." Ucapnya lagi.

Sasuke membalas dengan tatapan ganas. Kemudian bergerak menuju Juugo dan memapah pemuda itu untuk membantunya keluar dari kelas. "Aku akan mengantar Juugo ke ruang kesehatan." Ujarnya tanpa menoleh ke arah Naruto. "—Tunggulah disini."

"Tapi Sasuke—"

"AKU BILANG, TUNGGU DISINI!" Sang Uchiha kembali membentak ke arah pemuda pirang itu. Menghentikan kalimat protes yang dikeluarkan oleh Naruto.

Sedikit mendengus jengkel, Sasuke bergerak keluar seraya membantu Juugo yang berjalan tertatih-tatih menuju ke ruang kesehatan. Meninggalkan Naruto yang mengepalkan tangan penuh kebencian.

Pemuda pirang itu berbalik dan menendang meja dengan suara _**-BRUAKK!- **_yang cukup nyaring. Melampiaskan kekesalannya.

.

.

**_Ruang kesehatan, pukul 10.00 pagi_**

.

Sasuke terlihat mengobrak-abrik lemari peralatan obat dan kesehatan. Walaupun wajahnya menampilkan ekspresi _stoic_ khas Uchiha, namun tidak menutupi kalau ia juga cukup panik dan cemas. Tangannya mengambil beberapa perban dan alkohol dari dalam sana kemudian bergerak menuju sisi ranjang tempat Juugo mendudukkan diri.

Wajah pemuda itu terlihat berantakan dengan darah yang mengucur dari sisi kening, hidung dan sela bibir. Belum lagi matanya yang membengkak akibat dihajar dengan brutal oleh Naruto.

"Sebaiknya kau berbaring. Lukamu cukup parah." Jelas Sasuke lagi sembari menuangkan alkohol di kapas.

Juugo menggeleng pelan. "Tidak apa-apa. Ini hanya luka kecil." Balasnya sambil tetap mempertahankan kantong es di bagian kening, mengompres bagian yang bengkak.

Sasuke tidak menyahut lagi, ia paham betul kalau Juugo sebenarnya hanya berpura-pura terlihat kuat. Melindungi harga dirinya sebagai seorang laki-laki untuk tidak bersikap lemah. "Hadap ke arah sini." Sasuke menarik pelan wajah itu untuk menatapnya, agar bisa mengobati luka Juugo dengan nyaman. "—Seharusnya kau tidak berkelahi dengan Naruto. Dia bisa sangat liar kalau sudah marah." Tangan putih itu mulai membersihkan wajah Juugo dengan kapas yang diberi alkohol.

Pemuda berambut jingga itu hanya meringis pelan saat kapas menyentuh lukanya. "Aku terbawa emosi."

Sasuke mendengus pelan. "Yeah—alasan yang standar." Balasnya sarkastik.

Juugo tidak membalas. Ia hanya menatap gerakan Sasuke yang terus mengobati lukanya dengan telaten dan hati-hati. "Apakah aku tidak ada kesempatan lagi?" Tanyanya secara tiba-tiba dan sangat jauh dari topik yang sedang mereka bicarakan.

Sasuke menghentikan gerakannya untuk memperban kening pemuda itu. "Apa?"

"Kesempatan untuk bersamamu." Potong Juugo cepat. Berusaha mengingatkan Sasuke mengenai pernyataan cintanya.

Sang Uchiha tidak membalas. Ia menyelesaikan memperban kepala Juugo sebelum duduk di hadapan pemuda itu. "Aku tidak tahu apa maksudmu mengenai pernyataan cinta konyol itu, tetapi—jujur saja—aku tidak bisa menerimamu."

"Apa ini karena Naruto?" Lagi-lagi Juugo memotong dengan cepat. "—Aku melihat kalian berciuman." Lanjutnya lagi.

Sasuke terdiam sejenak, gerak tubuhnya terlihat gelisah selama beberapa detik namun bisa dikendalikannya dengan ekpresi datar serta dingin. "Ya, kami berciuman. Dan benar, aku tidak bisa menerimamu karena Naruto. Aku menyayanginya." Jawaban itu membuat Juugo mengeratkan kepalan tangannya.

"Apakah kau tidak bisa mencintaiku juga?" Pemuda berambut jingga itu masih bersikeras.

Sasuke mendesah. "Dengar Juugo—" Ia menggigit bibirnya sebelum memulai bicara. "—Aku menghargai bahwa kau mencintaiku tetapi—"

"Aku keluar dari kelompokku karena dirimu." Juugo sekali lagi memotong kalimat Sasuke dengan lancang. Entah karena sifatnya yang suka memotong perkataan orang lain dengan seenaknya ataukah ia hanya terlihat frustasi karena cintanya bertepuk sebelah tangan? Entahlah, Sasuke tidak peduli. Pemuda raven itu hanya menunggu ucapan yang akan dilontarkan oleh Juugo.

"—Aku ingin bersamamu, karena itu aku memutuskan persahabatanku dengan Suigetsu." Tegas Juugo lagi seraya mencengkram bahu sang Uchiha dengan kuat.

"Maaf. Apapun alasanmu, aku tetap tidak bisa mencintaimu." Sahut Sasuke dengan suara tegas namun juga lembut, berusaha agar tidak menyakiti perasaan pemuda itu.

Juugo terdiam. Bibirnya mengatup rapat, sedangkan cengkraman tangannya di pundak pemuda raven itu mulai melonggar secara perlahan. "Sasuke, bisakah aku menciummu?" Ia tidak memaksa, hanya memohon dengan suara lirih dan putus asa.

Untuk sesaat, Sasuke hanya bisa membelalakkan matanya terkejut. "Apa?"

Iris jingga kemerahan itu menatap sang onyx dengan lekat. "Biarkan aku menciummu satu kali saja." Ulangnya lagi.

Sasuke mencoba menggeleng menolak. Namun tangan Juugo langsung membelai pipi putih itu dengan lembut. "Hanya satu kali—" Ia kembali berucap sembari menarik pinggang ramping itu mendekat. "—Tidak akan lebih dari sekedar ciuman." Sambungnya lagi.

Sasuke terlihat ragu. Ia mencoba bergerak menjauh, namun tatapan jingga itu seakan-akan menghipnotisnya dan membuat tubuhnya memiliki pemikiran sendiri. Hingga tanpa sadar, ia sudah berada dipangkuan Juugo dengan bibir saling membentur satu sama lain.

Juugo memeluk pinggang sang Uchiha dan mengusap punggung ramping itu dengan lembut. Sedangkan mulutnya terus menghisap dan menjilat bibir Sasuke dengan penuh gairah.

Lumatan dan benturan ringan dilakukan. Sesekali bergulat dengan lidah yang saling bergesekan. Bahkan saliva pun turut andil dalam adegan cumbuan panas itu.

"Hmphh—nghmp—" Sasuke mendesah kecil sembari menjambak lembut rambut jingga itu. Membuat libido Juugo menggelegak tidak terkendali.

"Sasuke—hmphh!—aku mencintaimu—nghmpp!" Juugo terus mengatakan kalimat itu diantara ciuman mereka. Menggerakkan lidahnya untuk memonopoli rongga mulut sang Uchiha, menyatakan dominasinya.

.

_**BRAAKK!**_—Suara benturan keras membuat dua tubuh yang saling berpagutan itu langsung melepaskan diri dengan sikap terkejut dan panik.

Sasuke menjauh dengan cepat dari atas pangkuan Juugo. Mata onyx nya menoleh ke arah pintu dan menemukan sosok Naruto yang menggeram marah padanya. Tangan sang Uzumki terkepal di sisi bidang kayu malang itu, meninggalkan retak akibat bekas hantamannya disana.

"Jadi ini yang kalian lakukan di ruang kesehatan, huh?" Naruto mendesis sinis. "—Bercinta?" Tanyanya lagi.

Wajah putih Sasuke semakin memucat. Raut panik terlihat jelas di matanya. "Kau salah." Ia mencoba membela diri. "Kami hanya... Hanya—" Lidahnya kelu seketika ketika rentetan kalimat diotaknya tidak juga membuat sebuah alasan.

Naruto menunggu dengan wajah mengeras. Rahang kokohnya bergetar dengan kemurkaan. "Hanya apa?" Ia mendesis. "—Hanya berciuman begitu?" Lanjutnya dengan nada sarkastik.

Sasuke membuka mulutnya mencoba mengeluarkan bantahan, namun langsung dikatupkan kembali saat ia sadar bahwa otaknya masih tidak bisa menemukan alasan yang tepat.

"Ya, kami berciuman." Kalimat tegas itu keluar dari mulut Juugo. Tangannya sedikit merapikan kerah seragamnya. "—Ada masalah tentang itu, Naruto?" Tantangnya lagi dengan ekpresi dingin, tidak sadar bahwa wajahnya masih babak belur akibat bogem mentah yang dilayangkan Naruto.

Sang Uzumaki menggeram. Tangannya mengepal kuat. Sedangkan matanya berkilat nyalang.

Sasuke yang sadar hal itu langsung bergerak di depan Juugo, melindungi pemuda itu kalau-kalau Naruto kembali melakukan pemukulan. Namun alih-alih memukul, Naruto malah berbalik dan berjalan pergi dengan langkah tidak peduli. Meninggalkan Sasuke yang kalut.

"Naruto!—" Sang Uchiha memanggil, bergerak mengikuti pemuda pirang itu. "—Naruto, berhenti!" Serunya lagi.

Juugo hanya menatap kejadian itu dalam diam. Ekspresinya masih tidak berubah, tetap dingin dan _stoic_. Pantulan bayangan punggung Sasuke yang mengejar Naruto mulai menjauh dari jarak pandanganya, membuatnya memilih pergi dari ruang kesehatan.

Tepat ketika ia baru satu langkah menjauh, sosok Suigetsu terlihat bersender di sisi tembok koridor, tepat di samping pintu UKS. Matanya menatap Juugo dalam diam. Sedangkan kedua tangannya terlipat di depan dada.

Juugo menghentikan langkahnya. "Apakah kau yang memberitahu Naruto tentang aku dan Sasuke?" Tanyanya.

Sang pimpinan kawanan _hyena_ tersebut mendengus pelan. "Yeah, aku mengatakan kalau kalian akan 'bercinta' di ruang kesehatan." Sahut Suigetsu dengan kekehan kecil. "—Dan si bodoh itu benar-benar percaya. Lucu sekali."

"Kami memang akan 'bercinta'." Juugo menyahut cepat. "—Tapi untunglah Naruto melihat kami berciuman, jadi dia bisa cepat menyadari kalau hubungannya dengan Sasuke harus berakhir." Jelasnya lagi, terkesan malas.

Suigetsu mengatupkan bibirnya rapat-rapat dengan wajah mengeras. Ia bergerak cepat untuk menyambar kerah baju Juugo. "Aku sudah muak dengan tingkahmu itu, Juugo! Berhenti berharap lebih pada Sasuke! Dia tidak pernah menganggapmu ada!" Bentaknya kesal.

"Tapi aku mencinta—"

"BERHENTI BICARA OMONG KOSONG TENTANG CINTA, BRENGSEK!" Suigetsu meraung keras. Ia menarik kerah Juugo semakin kuat dan erat. Ia mendongak untuk memandang ke iris jingga itu, tatapan yang tidak bisa dideskripsikan. "—Berhenti menatap Sasuke." Ucapnya lirih.

Juugo membalas dengan pandangan tanpa ekspresi. "Kenapa aku harus berhenti menatap Sasuke? Kenapa aku harus berhenti menarik perhatiannya?" Tanyanya lagi.

Suigetsu terdiam. Menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan gelisah, sedangkan tangannya mencengkram kerah pemuda itu dengan gemetar. "Karena ak—"

.

"_Guys_, kalian sedang apa?" Suara Karin menginterupsi pembicaraan itu. Membuat kedua pemuda itu menoleh cepat.

"Tidak ada apa-apa." Suigetsu menjawab cepat sembari melepaskan cengkramannya dari kerah Juugo.

"Kalian yakin?" Karin kembali menimpali. "—Jujur saja, melihat kalian berdua berkelahi hanya karena si anjing bodoh dan majikannya itu membuatku hampir frustasi." Tukasnya sembari menekuk wajah cemberut.

"Hey! Ini bukan salahku, ini salah Juugo!" Sela Suigetsu cepat sembari menunjuk ke arah pemuda berambut jingga itu.

Karin berkacak pinggang sambil mendelik ke arah Juugo. "Dan untukmu Juugo, berhenti mengejar cinta Sasuke. Hanya karena pemuda itu kau keluar dari kelompok. Itu tidak masuk akal!" Gerutu sang gadis lagi.

Juugo mendengus pelan, kemudian berjalan pergi. "Urusi urusan kalian sendiri. Jangan mengurusi masalahku." Tegasnya dengan desisan rendah.

Suigetsu merentangkan kedua tangannya dengan kesal. "_See?__—__Do you see that fucking horny faggot?_" Geramnya seraya berbicara pada Karin dengan kalimat menggebu-gebu. "_That fucker really makes me want to tear his fucking head off!_" Ucapnya kasar.

Karin hanya bisa mendesah lelah. "Oke, cukup Suigetsu. Biarkan Juugo sendiri. Sebaiknya kita pulang dan menyiapkan tas ransel untuk _camping_ besok."

Suigetsu mengangkat kedua alisnya bingung. "_Camping? What camping?_"

Gadis berkacamata itu memutar kedua bola matanya, jengkel. "Kau tidak memperhatikan perkataan Kakashi-sensei kemarin, huh? Sensei mengatakan kalau kita akan berkemah besok. Sebagai acara untuk bersenang-senang." Jelasnya lagi.

Suigetsu mengerang sebal. "Gah! Merepotkan!"

.

.

.

Di tempat lain. Naruto terlihat berjalan dengan langkah berdebam marah di sepanjang trotoar jalan. Ia bahkan tidak mempedulikan panggilan Sasuke yang tengah berlari mengejarnya. Otaknya dipenuhi dengan kecemburuan yang meluap-luap. Bayangkan saja jika orang yang kau cintai sedang berciuman dengan orang lain. Di depan mata kepalamu sendiri. _GOD!_—Itu mengerikan!

"Naruto! Berhenti!" Sasuke berhasil menggapi lengan pemuda pirang itu dan menyentaknya kasar. "—Kenapa kau menghindar?! Tingkahmu itu seperti cewek saja!" Tukasnya dengan kesal.

Naruto mendengus seraya menatap sang Uchiha tajam. "Tingkahmu itu yang seperti cewek murahan! Berciuman dengan orang lain dihadapanku. Kau itu milikku!" Tegasnya.

Sasuke mendesah, mencoba memaklumi kemarahan pemuda pirang itu. "Dengar, _doggy_—Aku memang berciuman dengan Juugo, tapi itu hanya kecupan bersahabat."

"Kecupan bersahabat kau bilang?! Maksudmu dengan saling menjilat dan berbagi air liur?!—_Yeah, right!_" Balasnya sinis.

Sasuke terdiam sejenak, kemudian menggapai lengan sang Uzumaki dengan pelan. "Maafkan aku." Bisiknya lirih. "—Kelakuanku tadi sudah membuatmu marah, Naruto." Sambungnya lagi.

Naruto mendecih kesal, namun tidak menepis pegangan sang Uchiha dari lengannya. Bagaimanapun juga ia mencintai pemuda itu. Ia tidak mungkin membencinya hanya gara-gara ciuman yang terjadi di UKS. _Well_, memang membuat kesal, tetapi—ah sudahlah—nanti ia sendiri yang akan menghajar Juugo.

Tangan_ tan_ itu menyentuh punggung Sasuke, menariknya pelan dan memeluknya dengan lembut. "Aku sudah memafkanmu, Teme. Tetapi jika aku melihat kau bercumbu lagi dengan lelaki lain, akan kupastikan lehermu patah." Ancamnya, yang tentu saja gertakan palsu.

Sasuke mendengus pelan dengan senyuman di bibirnya. "Aku bersumpah, Dobe. Kalau aku bercumbu dengan orang lain lagi, maka kau bisa mematahkan leherku sesukamu." Sahutnya lagi. "—Jadi sekarang, bagaimana kalau kita membolos saja? Aku sudah tidak berniat sekolah. Setuju?" Usulnya yang disambut oleh anggukan Naruto.

.

.

.

**_Kediaman Uchiha, pukul 12.00 Siang_**

.

Sasuke membuka pintu depan rumah dengan Naruto yang mengekor di belakangnya. Mereka baru saja dari pemakaman setelah memberikan karangan bunga di batu nisan Naruto. _Well_, agak aneh memang harus memberikan bunga di makam itu padahal arwahnya ada disampingmu. Tetapi Sasuke tidak peduli, ia senang berkunjung ke makam sang anjing dan memberinya rangkaian bunga cantik.

"Naruto—kau tunggu di kamar mandi, oke?" Perintah Sasuke sembari beranjak menaiki anak tangga. Membuat Naruto memandang pemuda itu dengan bingung.

"Untuk apa?"

"Tentu saja memandikanmu, Dobe." Sahut sang Uchiha lagi dengan putaran bola mata malas. "—Dan jangan kabur atau aku akan marah." Ancamnya yang membuat Naruto langsung berdecak jengkel.

"_Oh come on!_ Aku tidak ingin mandi!" Rengek pemuda pirang itu seraya menghentakkan kakinya ke lantai. Kesal.

"Tidak ada alasan, Anjing bau."

"Hey!—Jangan memanggilku begitu! Aku tidak bau!" Protes sang Uzumaki lagi.

"Kalau begitu turuti perintahku—" Sasuke berbalik seraya melipat kedu tangannya di depan dada. "—Masuk ke kamar mandi dan tunggu aku disana, mengerti?" Ucapnya lagi dengan penegasan pada setiap katanya.

Naruto mengerang keras dan berjalan menuju ke kamar mandi dengan langkah gontai. Sedangkan Sasuke tersenyum penuh kemenangan, kemudian naik ke lantai atas untuk berganti pakaian.

Sedikit pasrah, pemuda pirang itu akhirnya masuk ke kamar mandi setelah melepaskan seluruh pakaian yang melekat di tubuhnya dan menaruhnya ke dalam keranjang cucian. Ia menggerutu pelan sambil mengisi bak mandi dengan air hangat.

"Ugh—bersentuhan dengan air saja membuatku alergi." Gerutu Naruto. "—Aku benar-benar benci mandi." Sambungnya lagi.

"Berhenti bergumam sendiri, Idiot." Suara Sasuke terdengar dari arah belakang. Pemuda raven itu sudah berganti pakaian rumahan dengan baju kaos biru dan celana putih pendek. "—Cepat masuk ke dalam bak mandi." Perintahnya lagi.

Masih bersungut-sungut, Naruto terpaksa memasukkan dirinya ke dalam bak dan membiarkan sang Uchiha menggosok punggungnya. "Aku benci mandi." Pemuda pirang itu masih tidak sudi dimandikan seperti ini.

"Diamlah. Kau itu berisik!" Rutuk Sasuke sembari memukul kepala sang Uzumaki dengan sikat badan. "—Sebentar lagi kau akan bersih. Jadi bersabarlah." Sambungnya.

Naruto mendesah pasrah. Ia memilih diam sambil memainkan bebek karet di dalam bak mandi. "Oi Sasuke, kau jujur 'kan saat mengatakan kalau kau tidak ada hubungannya dengan Juugo?" Tanyanya, membuka pembicaraan.

Sasuke menghentikan kegiatan menggosoknya. "Kenapa kau mengungkit hal itu? Sudah kukatakan bahwa aku tidak mempunyai hubungan apapun dengan Juugo." Erangnya agak kesal. "—Ciuman saat itu hanyalah kesalahan, oke?!"

Sang Uzumaki terdiam sejenak. Ia berbalik untuk berhadapan dengan pemuda raven itu.

"Apa?" Ucap Sasuke yang agak risih ditatap dengan pandangan lekat dan intens.

"Kau sudah menjadi milikku." Naruto menggapai tangan sang onyx dan mengecupnya pelan. "—Jadi jangan harap kau akan bebas menyentuh laki-laki lain."

Sasuke mendengus kecil. "Aku tidak murahan seperti itu, Idiot." Potongnya tajam. "—Harga diriku tinggi, dan lagi, tubuhku berkualitas. Jangan bandingkan aku dengan para pelacur yang berkeliaran diluar sana." Sombongnya lagi dengan seringai tipis khas seorang Uchiha.

Ah!—Betapa Naruto menyukai keangkuhan pemuda raven itu. Membuatnya benar-benar terlihat menggoda sekaligus menakjubkan.

Sang Uzumaki bergerak maju, mendekatkan tubuhnya pada pemuda raven itu. Kemudian menghirup aroma tubuh Sasuke dalam-dalam. "Aku suka baumu, Sasuke. Perpaduan _mint_ dan _blueberry_. Sangat manis."

Sasuke mengernyit heran, kemudian mengendus bau tubuhnya sendiri. "Aku tidak mencium bau apapun." Ujarnya lagi.

Naruto terkekeh sebentar. "Aku anjing. Jadi aku bisa membedakan setiap bau makhluk hidup."

"Oh yeah? Kalau begitu bagaimana dengan bau Itachi-nii?"

Pemuda pirang itu berpikir sebentar. "Hmm—perpaduan bau dupa dan wangi bunga di musim semi. Agak eksentrik, namun cukup menggairahkan."

"Dupa? Mungkin karena Itachi-nii selalu bekerja di kuil." Sela Sasuke lagi.

"Lupakan soal Itachi—" Naruto memotong cepat. "—Bukankah kau harus memandikanku, Sasuke?" Godanya lagi seraya mengecup pipi putih sang Uchiha.

Sasuke mendengus geli. "Baiklah, baiklah, aku akan memandikanmu. Jadi berbalik dan biarkan aku menggosok punggungmu."

"Tidak." Naruto menolak tegas. "—Bukan di punggung melainkan disini." Lanjutnya lagi sembari menunjuk selangkangannya.

"_W__—__What?_"

"Bersihkan di bagian ini." Perintah pemuda pirang itu lagi seraya duduk di sisi _bathtub_, membuka lebar selangkangannya dan menunjukkan benda yang setengah menegak di balik sana.

Sasuke mendelik galak. "Kau anjingku, Dobe. Berhenti memerintahku atau aku akan melemparkanmu keluar." Desisnya sinis.

Naruto menekuk wajahnya, cemberut. "Ayolah, Teme. Bukankah kau sendiri yang ingin membersihkanku? Jadi bersihkan seluruh inchi tubuhku." Ucapnya lagi.

Sang Uchiha lagi-lagi hanya mendengus kesal. "_Fine, idiot!__—__Stupid horny doggy._" Sungutnya sembari bergerak ke arah selangkangan Naruto, menangkap benda yang setengah menegak itu dan mengocoknya dengan sabun cair. Membuat paha Naruto bergetar geli.

"Sasuke—hhh—jilat penisku." Pinta Naruto dengan napas terengah-engah penuh nafsu.

Sang Uchiha mendelik sinis. "Kenapa aku harus menur—"

"_Please_, penisku sakit kalau tetap tegak begini." Mohon sang Uzumaki lagi. Membuat Sasuke tidak punya pilihan lain selain mengikuti permainan nakal pemuda pirang itu.

Sedikit pasrah, Sasuke mencondokan kepalanya untuk meraup daging berotot yang berdenyut itu. Menjilat ujungnya pelan lalu mengulumnya dengan hati-hati. Sanggup membuat selangkangan sang dominan bergetar tidak terkendali.

"Ghhk!—hhh—" Naruto mendesah pelan. Jarinya mengelus lembut rambut raven sang Uchiha, kemudian menarik kepala itu untuk memakan habis alat kelaminnya.

"Hmphh!—ngmphh!" Sasuke mengerang kecil saat kepalanya dipaksa maju-mundur untuk mengulum penis sang Uzumaki. Mulutnya bisa merasakan benda itu semakin membesar dan menggesek lidah serta langit-langit mulutnya.

Naruto meringis pelan saat kulit penisnya tergesek gigi sang Uchiha. Ia menggapai mulut pemuda raven itu dan membukanya pelan. "Sakit—hhh—jangan sampai terkena gigimu." Ucapnya lagi.

Sasuke mengangguk pelan dan kembali memberikan hisapan dan lumatan yang membuat paha sang dominan bergetar hebat. Decakan air liur dan geraman berat Naruto membuat nafsu Sasuke mulai terpompa pelan. Ia mempercepat ritme kulumannya di benda yang menegak itu, membuat sang Uzumaki bergerak panik dengan desahan keras.

"Sasu—hhh—_stop_—aku hampir keluar." Pinta Naruto seraya menghentikan hisapan Sasuke dengan melepas kejantanannya dari mulut mungil itu dengan cepat. "—Apa yang kau lakukan?! Kau ingin aku ejakulasi dini, hah?!" Sungut pemuda pirang itu setengah kesal.

Sasuke menyeka cairan air liur dan precum dari sela bibir. "Kau saja yang terlalu sensitif. Dasar amatiran." Ejeknya.

"A—Amatiran?!" Suara Naruto meninggi. "—Enak saja mengatakan aku amatiran! Memangnya kau pernah melakukan hal ini sebelumnya?! Kau juga pemula, Teme!"

Sang Uchiha tidak membalas dan hanya mendengus pelan. Ia bangkit berdiri, kemudian mulai menanggalkan seluruh pakaian yang dikenakannya. "Kalau begitu, ayo kita bertarung. Siapa yang paling lama bertahan dalam urusan 'gulat panas' ini, dia pemenangnya." Tantangnya dengan seringai tipis.

Naruto terkekeh pelan. Ia menarik tangan sang Uchiha dan membawa tubuh itu untuk duduk diatas pangkuannya. "Tentu. Siapa takut." Jawabnya sembari membawa bibirnya untuk mengecup mulut Sasuke.

Mereka kembali melakukan benturan bibir yang lembut namun cukup agresif. Sasuke membuka celah bibirnya dan membiarkan lidah Naruto bergerak masuk, menginvasi rongga basah itu.

Lidah saling bergesekan dengan intim, decakan terdengar dan air liur menetes perlahan dari sela dagu, membuat kedua pemuda itu larut dengan pergulatan bibir mereka. Saat oksigen di paru-paru mulai menipis, mereka sepakat untuk melepaskan cumbuan untuk sesaat.

"Kemari—" Naruto memandu tubuh Sasuke untuk bergerak masuk ke dalam _bathtub_. Sang Uzumaki membiarkan dirinya setengah berbaring di dalam sana, sedangkan Sasuke memilih duduk di atas perut pemuda pirang itu.

Sang Uchiha mendengus sebentar. "Kenapa aku juga harus masuk ke dalam bak mandi? Terlalu sempit untuk kita berdua, Dobe. Lagipula airnya meluap keluar." Sungutnya sembari mengambil bebek karet dan meletakkannya di permukaan air.

Naruto memutar bola matanya malas. "Bukannya kau menginginkan gulat panas ini?" Tukasnya lagi sembari melempar bebek karet itu ke lantai kamar mandi, benda kuning kecil tadi mengganggu aktifitas mereka saja.

"Tapi aku tidak bilang harus di kamar mandi juga." Sela Sasuke lagi.

"Oh ayolah, dimanapun tidak akan menjadi masalah 'kan?" Sahut Naruto seraya melingkarkan kedua tangannya ke pinggang ramping itu. Membawa tubuh sang Uchiha untuk mendekat. "—Ayo kita lakukan." Lanjutnya lagi sembari melumat habis bibir mungil Sasuke, tidak sabaran.

Sang Uchiha mendengus geli dan membiarkan pemuda pirang itu mendominasi mulut dan tubuhnya. Kedua tangannya merangkul leher sang Uzumaki dan menariknya semakin dekat, menekan lebih dalam percumbuan mereka.

"Hmmph!—Nghhmp!" Sasuke mendesah pelan. Lidahnya bergerak untuk menjilat bibir pemuda pirang itu. Kemudian menghisapnya dengan lembut.

Naruto menikmati kecupan sang Uchiha. Kedua tangan _tan_-nya membelai punggung pemuda bertubuh ramping itu, mengalirkan sensasi yang menggelitik bagi kulit Sasuke. Cumbuan berhenti saat kebutuhan udara lagi-lagi mengganggu aktifitas mereka.

"Kau mengagumkan, Sasuke."

"Berhenti memujiku, Dobe." Sela Sasuke cepat. Rona merah merayap di pipi putihnya. "—Kau hanya seekor anjing. Dan anjing tidak memuji manusi—Ahhn!" Kalimatnya terhenti saat tangan Naruto menggenggam kejantanannya dengan cepat. Membuat paha putih itu bergetar nikmat.

"Tetapi sepertinya, bagian tubuhmu yang ini suka dipuji." Sahut sang Uzumaki dengan seringai jahil. Jarinya bergerak merayap menggelitik kulit penis pemuda raven itu.

Sasuke mencengkram bahu sang dominan dengan kuat. Sedangkan pahanya bergetar ketika sengatan listrik statis itu menyentuh organ vitalnya. "Ahhh—Naru—nghhh!" Ia mendesah. Matanya bisa melihat jari telunjuk Naruto bermain dengan ujung kejantanannya. Menepuk-nepuk cairan precum di lubang urinalnya.

"Kau suka, Sasuke?" Goda sang Uzumaki lagi dengan suara rendah dan berat.

Sasuke tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Kepalanya mengangguk pelan dengan lengan yang menutupi wajah, mencoba menyembunyikan semburat merah di pipinya. "Ahhh!—Ghhk!—geli—nghhh—" Erangnya.

Naruto tersenyum senang. Ia melepaskan genggamannya di kejantanan Sasuke dan mengangkat tubuh ramping itu untuk duduk di sisi _bathtub_. "Buka pahamu lebar-lebar." Perintahnya lembut namun juga tegas. Sasuke menuruti permintaan itu tanpa protes sama sekali.

Kejantanan sang Uchiha terekspos sempurna dengan penis yang menegak mengeluarkan tetes precum di ujungnya. Naruto menyeringai senang dan mulai membuka mulutnya untuk melahap benda keras tersebut dengan rakus.

"Ghhk!—Ahhh—" Sasuke mendesah saat merasakan hangatnya lidah sang dominan yang menjilat alat kelaminnya. Membuat libido pemuda raven itu terbakar dengan hawa nafsu. Punggungnya disenderkan ke sisi tembok, sedangkan kepalanya mendongak dengan mulut terbuka lebar. Berusaha menangkap oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya untuk asupan paru-parunya.

Naruto menggerakkan kepalanya maju-mundur dan sesekali melakukan hisapan kuat yang membuat Sasuke mabuk kepayang. Sedangkan jari _tan_ itu mulai bergeriliya mencari lubang tepat dibawah dua bola testikel sang Uchiha.

"Ahhh!—Ahhk!—" Sasuke mencengkram bahu sang Uzumaki dengan erat saat ia merasakan lubangnya dipaksa melebar oleh dua jari yang ingin masuk ke dalam sana. Sodokan pelan dan putaran di lubang analnya membuat otak Sasuke tidak bisa berpikir jernih. Akal sehatnya tersapu dan tergantikan dengan nafsu birahi.

Jari Naruto terus bergerak membuka dan menutup seperti gerakan gunting. Kemudian menggesek dinding rektum sang Uchiha dengan cepat, menyampaikan ketidaksabarannya untuk segera menggagahi pemuda raven itu.

"Ahhk!—Naru—" Sasuke melenguh keras, menikmati sentuhan sang dominan di liang analnya. Sedangkan kejantanannya masih dikulum dengan rakus oleh Naruto.

Puas mengulum penis Sasuke, Naruto melepaskan mulutnya dari benda tegak itu dan juga menghentikan sodokan jarinya di lubang anus Sasuke. Ia mulai berdiri dihadapan sang Uchiha seraya menunjukkan kejantanannya yang sudah menegak sempurna.

"Jilat." Perintah pemuda pirang itu lagi dengan dengus napas yang tidak sabaran.

Sasuke mematuhi tanpa protesan apapun. Ia membuka celah bibirnya dan membiarkan benda berotot sang dominan untuk masuk ke rongga mulutnya. Menyodok tonsil dan menggesek lidahnya dengan liar. Rasa getir precum membuat Sasuke harus mengernyit sejenak namun sama sekali tidak melepaskan daging keras dan lembut itu dari mulutnya. Bagaimanapun juga ia menyukai aroma khas maskulin sang Uzumaki dan rasa cairan itu di lidahnya, membuat nafsunya terus terpompa maksimal.

"Nghmmp!—Hmphh—" Sasuke mendesah pelan. Ia menggerakkan kepalanya maju-mundur dengan tempo yang konstan. Sesekali menghisap kuat-kuat ujung lubang urinal Naruto, membuat paha pemuda pirang itu bergetar nikmat.

"Ahhh—Sasuke—Ghhk!" Sang Uzumaki mendesah nikmat. Jari-jarinya menyisir surai hitam itu dengan lembut, memaksa kepala raven itu untuk terus memperdalam kulumannya.

Sasuke pasrah saat Naruto mencengkram kedua sisi kepalanya dan menyodok mulutnya tanpa ampun. Genjotan dan sentakkan pinggul sang dominan membuat pemuda raven itu bisa merasakan denyut penis tersebut di rongga kerongkongannya. Menghantam tonsil serta dinding mulutnya. Membuat sang Uchiha hampir tersedak dengan rasa mual di lambungnya.

"Ngmphh!—Mpph!" Sasuke berusaha keras menahan pinggul pemuda itu untuk berhenti menyiksa tenggorokannya. Namun Naruto seakan-akan tidak peduli dan terus menggenjot mulut sang Uchiha sampai pemuda raven itu tersedak keras. "—Ghok!—Hmmph!—ohhok!" Suara batuk Sasuke menghentikan sang dominan untuk menggerakkan pinggulnya.

Naruto melepaskan kejantanannya dari lubang basah itu dengan suara _**-Plop!-**_ kecil, lalu mengelus bibir sang Uchiha dengan lembut. "Apakah aku menyiksa mulutmu?" Tanyanya dengan suara bariton yang menggoda.

Sasuke menyeka air liur dari sela bibirnya kemudian menggeleng pelan. "Jangan khawatir, Naruto. Aku tidak apa-apa." Jawabnya, yang disambut senyuman pemuda pirang itu.

"Bagus. Kalau begitu kita akan lanjutkan kegiatan kita." Ucap Naruto seraya mencengkram pinggang sang Uchiha dan membalikkan tubuh ramping itu untuk menungging ke arahnya.

Kedua tangan Sasuke mencengkram sisi _bathtub_, sedangkan setengah tubuhnya dibiarkan tenggelam di bak mandi itu. Ia menunggingkan pantatnya sedikit untuk menghadap sang dominan. Membiarkan Naruto mengeksplorasi bagian bawah tubuhnya itu.

Sang Uzumaki mendekat. Mengelus punggung yang tanpa pertahanan itu dengan lembut, sesekali membasahinya dengan air lalu dikecup dengan pelan dan hati-hati, seakan-akan kulit itu akan tergores kalau Naruto memperlakukannya dengan kasar.

Punggung Sasuke bergetar saat ia merasakan hangatnya bibir sang dominan menyentuh kulitnya. Menciumi bagian belakang tubuhnya dan menghisapnya kecil, memberikan tanda _kissmark_ berwarna merah.

Paha Sasuke kembali bergetar saat Naruto beralih untuk mengecup pantatnya, membuat riak kecil air di _bathtub_ tersebut. "Nghh—Ahhh—hhh—" Pemuda raven itu mendesah pelan ketika sang dominan membuka celah pantatnya dan mulai menjilat lingkaran cincin anusnya. Memberikan sensasi geli dan nikmat disaat bersamaan.

Naruto melepaskan kecupan dan jilatan di lubang yang berkedut itu dan mulai mendekatkan ujung kejantanannya yang basah oleh precum serta air ke anal sang Uchiha. "Aku akan masuk." Ucapnya, meminta ijin dengan kalimat tegas.

Sasuke mengangguk pelan. Ia bisa merasakan cengkraman kuat di pinggangnya, memaksa pantatnya untuk berdekatan dengan kejantanan Naruto yang sudah menegang. Kemudian secara perlahan, lubangnya membuka saat ujung penis itu mulai menusuk bagian bawah tubuhnya. Membuat tubuhnya gemetaran menahan sakit dan perih, namun juga nikmat disaat bersamaan.

"Ahh—Sasuke—hhh—" Naruto menggeram dengan suara berat. Dengus napasnya terdengar menggebu-gebu tidak sabaran. Ia mencoba sekuat tenaga untuk tidak langsung menghajar lubang itu dengan brutal. Pinggulnya berusaha bergerak pelan keluar-masuk, menikmati remasan dinding rektum itu di penisnya. Memanja alat kelaminnya.

Sang Uchiha mencengkram pinggir _bathtub_ dengan kuat. Kepalanya mendongak dengan mulut yang terbuka saat sang dominan memulai genjotannya. Tubuhnya tersentak di dalam bak mandi tersebut, membuat air yang tenang tadi mulai beriak dengan cipratan kecil. "Ahhhk—Naruto—Nghh—ahhh—" Mulutnya tanpa henti mengeluarkan desahan yang sensual, berusaha memancing gairah pemuda pirang itu.

Naruto benar-benar terangsang saat ini. Ia mulai menyodok lubang anus itu semakin cepat dan dalam. Sesekali meremas pantat Sasuke karena gemas. "Ahh—Sasuke—_fuck!_—hhh—" Pemuda itu mendesah keras, menyampaikan hasrat dan gairahnya yang sudah tidak terbendung lagi.

Air dalam _bathtub_ mulai tumpah keluar dengan cipratan kecil saat pinggul Naruto terus menghajar lubang anus sang Uchiha tanpa ampun. Membuat air di bak mandi yang tenang tadi bergelombang penuh amukan. Seakan-akan memeriahkan kegiatan 'panas' mereka.

Tubuh Sasuke terhentak maju-mundur semakin cepat. Ia bisa merasakan organ vital Naruto mengobrak-abrik liang analnya dengan brutal, menyodok prostat dan menggesek dinding rektumnya. Memberikan sensasi yang membuat kewarasan sang Uchiha menghilang dalam sekejap.

Sasuke melenguh nikmat saat genjotan di lubangnya semakin kasar dan dalam, membuat setengah air di dalam _bathtub_ tumpah ke lantai kamar mandi. _Well_, pemuda raven itu sudah tidak peduli dengan kegiatan mandi mereka, kegiatan yang sekarang sepuluh kali lipat lebih menyenangkan.

"Naruto—Ahhhk!—Nikmat!—Ahhhk!—" Kepala Sasuke menoleh untuk menatap sang dominan. Memperlihatkan wajah erotis yang benar-benar menggoda. Hal itu membuat Naruto benar-benar terangsang dan langsung meraup bibir ranum tadi dengan rasa lapar.

Mereka berciuman disela persenggamaan mereka. Sasuke membiarkan mulutnya dicumbu dengan liar dan lubangnya disodok dengan brutal. Memperdengarkan suara decakan air liur dan suara cipratan air dari pantat kenyalnya yang dihentak oleh pinggul pemuda pirang itu.

"Hhh—Sasuke—Ganti posisi—" Pinta Naruto seraya membalikkan tubuh ramping itu untuk berhadapannya dengannya. Kemudian menyuruh sang Uchiha untuk duduk di atas selangkangannya. "—Kau yang bergerak, Sasuke—hhh—buat penisku nikmat—" Perintah pemuda pirang itu seraya setengah berbaring di _bathtub_.

Sasuke menurut. Kedua tangannya diletakkan di atas dada bidang sang dominan, sedangkan pantatnya digerakkan ke atas dan ke bawah dengan cepat, memberikan kocokan nikmat di alat kelamin Naruto.

"Ahh!—Naruto—Nghh!" Pemuda raven itu mendesah. Kepalanya mendongak dengan tetes air liur di sela dagunya. Ia menggerakkan pinggulnya tanpa henti, sesekali dinding rektumnya menjepit benda keras berotot itu dengan kuat, membuat Naruto mengerang nyaring penuh kenikmatan.

"Ahhhk!—_Fuck!_ Sasuke!—Ahhh!—penisku sakit, jangan dijepit!—_Fuck!_ Ghhk!"

Sasuke menikmati erangan sang dominan. Ia menjilat bibirnya dengan seringai tipis. "Kau suka, Naruto?—Hhhh—Suka saat lubang pantatku meremas penismu?" Ucapnya dengan kalimat yang sensual.

Tenggorokan Naruto tercekat sejenak saat ia mengangguk. "Yeah—aahh!—yess! Nikmat!" Sahutnya seraya mencengkram pinggang ramping itu untuk terus bergerak naik-turun. Sesekali menampar pantat kenyal sang Uchiha dengan gemas, meninggalkan tanda merah di sana.

Sasuke kembali mengerang penuh kepuasan saat kejantanan Naruto terus menghantam prostatnya tanpa henti. Ia menggerakkan pantatnya dengan cepat dan liar, sesekali melakukan gerakan memutar yang membuat akal sehat Naruto hilang seketika. Tergantikan nafsu birahi yang terpompa tanpa henti.

"Ahhk!—Naruto—Nghh!" Sasuke melenguh. Tangannya bergerak untuk mengocok penisnya sendiri dan tangannya yang lain memainkan putingnya yang mengeras. Sedangkan sang dominan sibuk menggenjot lubang anus itu dengan kuat dan dalam.

Hentakan dan sentakan merupakan kegiatan utama persetubuhan itu selain erangan dan desahan. Kamar mandi yang tadinya tenang berubah menjadi ajang pergulatan panas yang melibatkan air liur serta precum. Bahkan air pun itu ikut meramaikan dengan riak dan cipratannya.

Tubuh sang Uchiha bergetar saat puncak kenikmatan itu hampir dicapainya. Ia mengocok alat kelaminnya semakin cepat, berusaha memompa spermanya untuk keluar dari ujung kejantanannya. "Ahhhk!—Naruto! Aku hampir keluar!—Ahhhk!—Ahhkk!" Erangnya dengan suara tercekat.

Naruto yang paham gerak tubuh pemuda raven itu mulai mempercepat sodokan dan genjotannya. "Ghhk!—Aku juga, Sasuke!—Ahhk!—Keluar!" Desahnya keras. Otot perutnya mengejang dan sebentar lagi cairan putih kental itu akan memenuhi dinding rektum sang Uchiha.

Selangkangan Sasuke bergetar hebat dan pahanya membuka lebar. "Naruto!—Ahkk!—Keluar!—Arrghh!" Tepat ketika teriakannya itu, sperma miliknya tersembur dengan ganas dari ujung penisnya. Mengotori air _bathtub_ dengan cairan putihnya yang mengambang di sana.

"Ahhk!—Sasuke!—Ghhk!—Aku keluar!—Arggh!" Naruto menghentakkan pinggulnya terakhir kali sebelum menenggelamkan seluruh batang kejantanannya ke dalam lubang anus itu. Memenuhi setiap rongga dinding rektum sang Uchiha dengan cairan spermanya yang tersembur keluar. Menyemprot dari lubang urinalnya dan membasahi lubang anal itu dengan benihnya.

Naruto dan Sasuke terengah-engah sejenak sebelum akhirnya memisahkan diri dengan perlahan. Sang Uchiha bersender sejenak di sisi _bathtub_ seraya menormalkan napasnya lagi. Mata onyx nya bisa melihat Naruto yang juga tersengal-sengal kelelahan di sisi yang lain dengan wajah memerah.

"Naruto, kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Sasuke agak khawatir melihat keadaan pemuda pirang itu. Agak limbung dan hampir kehilangan kesadaran.

Naruto melirik Sasuke dengan pandangan sayu serta wajah merah sempurna. "Aku—hhh—kepanasan. Rasanya mau pingsan." Ucapnya lagi.

Sedikit panik, pemuda Uchiha itu bangkit dari _bathtub_ dan langsung memapah Naruto untuk membantunya berjalan keluar. "Kenapa kau bisa terkena hipertemia* seperti ini sih? Kau tidak kuat berendam air panas ya?"

Naruto mencoba terkekeh pelan. "Anjing memang tidak kuat berendam air panas terlalu lama, Teme."

"Kalau tahu begitu, seharusnya kita 'bergulat' di kamar tidur saja." Gerutu Sasuke lagi, setengah emosi dan kesal. Naruto hanya membalasnya dengan tawa kaku.

Pemuda pirang itu terlalu lelah membalas gerutuan sang Uchiha. Yang dibutuhkannya sekarang adalah istirahat di dalam selimut yang nyaman—tentu saja berdua dengan Sasuke.

Ahh—Memikirkan hal itu membuat bagian bawah tubuh Naruto kembali menegak lagi.

_Well_, anjing memang selalu memiliki libido yang tinggi.

.

.

.

**_Apartemen Juugo, pukul 20.00 malam_**

.

Pemuda berambut jingga itu terlihat berjalan menuju ke apartemennya dengan sekantong belanjaan di tangan, berisi beberapa cemilan ringan, cup ramen dan minuman bersoda untuk makan malamnya. Langkah kakinya bergerak menaiki tangga samping gedung untuk sampai ke kamar apartemennya yang berada di lantai dua paling pojok bangunan.

Juugo baru saja selesai kerja sampingan menjadi kasir di salah satu toko 24 jam, memang bukan pekerjaan yang bisa dibanggakan namun setidaknya gaji disana cukup untuk membiayai hidupnya sehari-hari walaupun tidak terlalu banyak. Setidaknya Juugo senang dengan pekerjaan sampingannya sekarang ini.

Saat ia hampir sampai di depan pintu kamarnya, sosok Suigetsu terlihat sedang bersender dan berjongkok di depan pintunya, membuat Juugo menghentikan langkah dan menatap pemuda itu dengan pandangan heran serta penasaran. Tubuh putih Suigetsu yang gemetaran, tangan yang saling menggesek untuk menghangatkan, dan gigi yang bergemeletuk kedinginan. Juugo yakin sekali kalau Suigetsu sudah menunggu kepulangannya di depan pintu hampir satu jam lamanya.

"Mau apa kau kesini?" Pertanyaan Juugo terlontar secara tiba-tiba. Membuat Suigetsu menoleh dan bangkit dengan cepat.

Sang pimpinan _hyena_ itu terlihat bergerak canggung seraya memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku jaket. "Ada yang perlu aku bicarakan padamu." Ucapnya.

Juugo mengangguk. Ia bergerak untuk memasukkan kunci dan membuka pintu. "Masuklah dulu." Sahutnya pelan.

Si tuan rumah menuntun tamunya menuju ruang depan. Meletakkan kantong belanjaannya di atas meja kecil dan duduk di sana, diikuti oleh Suigetsu yang juga duduk dihadapannya.

"Mau bir?" Tawar Juugo seraya menyodorkan satu kaleng bir ke arah temannya itu, yang tentu saja disambut dengan antusias.

"_Thanks._" Jawab Suigetsu dan langsung menegak minuman itu dengan cepat.

"Jadi, apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" Pemuda berambut jingga itu memulai pembicaraan. Tangannya mengambil _snack_ ringan, membukannya dan memakannya dengan lahap.

Suigetsu meletakkan kaleng minumannya di atas meja sebelum mulai bicara. "Aku mohon padamu untuk berhenti mengejar Sasuke dan kembali ke kelompok." Ucapnya tegas.

Juugo mendengus. "Apa Karin yang memintamu untuk mengatakan hal itu padaku?"

"Tidak." Suigetsu menyahut cepat. "—Perkataan itu memang datang dari pikiranku sendiri."

Pemuda berambut jingga itu terdiam sejenak. Matanya menatap sang pimpinan dengan lekat. "Kenapa kau melakukan hal ini? Seharusnya kau biarkan saja aku—"

Suigetsu menggebrak meja dan bangkit dengan murka. "Kau pikir aku akan membiarkanmu menggonggong di sekitar Sasuke hanya untuk menarik perhatiannya?!—kau itu bukan anjingnya, Juugo! Kau itu bagian kelompok kita!" Bentaknya keras.

Juugo lagi-lagi mendengus malas, terkesan tidak peduli. "Aku mencinta—"

"_FOR GOD'S SAKE!_ BERHENTI MENGATAKAN KALAU KAU MENCINTAI SASUKE! ITU MEMBUATKU MUAK!" Raung Suigetsu seraya menyambar kerah baju pemuda dihadapannya.

"Sui—"

"_Please_—" Suigetsu memotong cepat. Nada suaranya melemah, lebih berbisik pelan, sedangkan matanya menatap iris jingga dihadapannya itu dengan getir. "—Berhenti mengatakan kalau Sasuke adalah segalanya untukmu. Tidakkah kau bisa melihat apa yang ada dihadapanmu sekarang?" Sambungnya lagi.

Juugo terdiam. Mata jingganya tidak bisa lepas dari iris ungu yang menatapnya semakin lekat—dan juga sedih. Sedikit demi sedikit punggungnya terdorong menyentuh lantai hingga akhirnya Suigetsu duduk di atas perutnya sambil tetap mempertahankan cengkraman tangannya di kerah pemuda itu.

"Cukup Suigetsu—" Juugo berusaha menyingkirkan tangan pemuda itu dari kerahnya. Namun gerakan Suigetsu selanjutnya membuat tubuh Juugo langsung membeku terpaku.

Pemuda berambut putih itu mendekatkan wajahnya dan membungkam bibir Juugo dengan mulutnya. Kecupan yang sanggup membuat manik jingga dihadapannya itu terbelalak lebar.

Bibir saling berbenturan dengan lembut, tekanan dan hisapan dilakukan. Sebuah ciuman yang sanggup membuat jantung Suigetsu berontak dengan brutal. Kemudian saling melepas saat paru-paru tidak sanggup lagi memompa oksigen.

Suigetsu terengah-engah sejenak. Matanya memandang manik Juugo yang masih terbelalak tidak percaya. "—Tolong lihat aku walau hanya sekali saja." Ucap pemuda berambut putih itu seraya menjauhkan dirinya dari atas tubuh Juugo.

Suigetsu bangkit berbalik dan melangkah pergi menjauh setelah melakukan hal yang tidak terduga tersebut. Berlari dengan cepat keluar dari apartemen Juugo. Meninggalkan pemuda berambut jingga itu dengan keadaan _shock _tidak percaya.

"A—Apa yang barusan itu?" Gumam Juugo sembari mengerjap satu-dua kali, mencoba menyadarkan pikirannya.

Sedangkan di luar pintu apartemen, punggung Suigetsu terlihat bersender dengan kedua tangan yang mencengkram dada. Tubuhnya merosot pelan hingga ia berjongkok dengan kepala yang disembunyikan di balik lutut.

"_Shit!__—__Shit!_—kenapa aku melakukan itu. Kenapa aku harus menciumnya." Umpatnya dengan suara pelan. Semburat merah terpasang di wajah putihnya, membuatnya berdecak tidak nyaman.

"Aku memang bodoh. Benar-benar bodoh." Gumamnya lagi seraya menggigit bibirnya, gelisah. "—Apa yang akan kukatakan padanya besok? Aku harap Juugo melupakan segalanya." Sambungnya lagi sembari bangkit berdiri dan mulai melangkah menjauh dari apartemen pemuda berambut jingga itu.

.

_Aku tidak yakin, raut wajah apa yang harus kuperlihatkan pada Juugo saat camping nanti. Semoga saja besok berjalan lancar_, doa Suigetsu dalam hati.

.

.

**TBC**

.

.

***Hipertemia: Peningkatan suhu tubuh, bisa disebabkan karena terlalu lama berendam air hangat.**

**Yuhhuuuu Chap 4 selesai! Suigetsu suka dengan Juugo, saudara-saudara! #TeriakPakeToa**

**Hahaha aku pengen sekali buat pair JuugoSui (Pairing langka banget)**

**Maaf kalau lemonnya agak hancur... hiks... *bungkuk badan* bikin lemonnya pas aku lagi bad mood, jadinya jelek banget... maaf ya teman...**

**Guys, kalau ada uneg-uneg, silahkan tinggalkan kritik dan saran di kotak review, semua itu akan membantuku belajar untuk meningkatkan tulisanku :) Aku sangat menghargainya, guys/girls!... I love you all!**

**Yosh! Cerita cinta ala sinetron alay indonesia masih berlanjut... Semoga kalian masih suka dengan fic aku ini ya!**

**.**

**RnR Please!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: YAOI, AU, OOC dan hal absurd lainnya**

**Pairing: Always NaruSasu**

**Rated: M for Mature and Sexual Content**

**(Don't Like Don't Read)**

* * *

**My Guardian Dog**

**.**

**By: CrowCakes**

**~Enjoy~**

**.**

* * *

.

.

Suigetsu keluar dari bus setelah transportasi umum yang besar itu berhenti tepat di depan pemberhentian tempat wisata _camping_. Ia menyampirkan tas ranselnya di pundak sembari memandang sekitar. Seluruh teman sekelasnya keluar dari bus secara bergantian dengan wajah senang dan tawa kecil, tidak sabar untuk mendaki dan berkemah di gunung. Namun mata ungu Suigetsu lebih memilih untuk menatap Juugo yang tengah berdiri agak jauh darinya.

Pemuda berambut jingga itu sibuk merapikan tas ranselnya dan menyampirkannya di punggung. Sedangkan tangan satunya sibuk memegang map yang cukup besar. Sikap Juugo benar-benar berbeda 180 derajat sejak kejadian ciuman kemarin malam. Ia bahkan enggan berdekatan dan berbicara dengan Suigetsu tadi pagi sebelum berangkat naik bus, membuat sang pimpinan kawanan _hyena_ itu memilih menghindar daripada harus bertemu pandang dengan Juugo.

"Kalian masih bermusuhan?" Suara Karin yang berada disebelah Suigetsu membuat pemuda itu menoleh sekilas.

Gadis berambut merah itu terlihat berpakaian cukup kasual dengan celana panjang _hipster_, jaket yang dililit di pinggang dan baju _tanktop_ warna _pink. _Cukup nyentrik namun juga sangat mempesona. Karin sibuk memandang Juugo sambil menyesap _milkshake_-nya. "Aku lihat permusuhan kalian semakin parah." Ucapnya lagi.

Suigetsu hanya mendesah. "Aku melakukan kesalahan fatal." Ucapnya akhirnya.

Karin mengangkat satu alisnya, penasaran. "Kesalahan fatal? Seperti apa?"

"_Well_, aku menciumnya." Jawab Suigetsu cepat dan singkat. Sanggup membuat Karin menjatuhkan _milkshake_-nya dan menganga lebar.

"K—Kau mencium Juugo?" Gadis itu mengulang dengan mata mengerjap tidak percaya.

"I—itu—"

"KAU BENAR-BENAR MENCIUMNYA?!" Teriak Karin masih dengan tatapan terkejut.

Suigetsu yang mendengar jeritan itu langsung membungkam mulut sang gadis dengan cepat. "Sstt—ssstt—_Shut up, idiot!_ Kau membuat seluruh orang menatap kita!" Bisiknya dengan desisan kesal.

Karin menanggapinya dengan kekeh pelan. "_Sorry_. Aku hanya terkejut dan tidak percaya." Ucapnya lagi, mencoba mengendalikan suaranya. "—Maksudku, sang pimpinan kawanan_ hyena_ jatuh cinta pada seorang pemuda pemegang juara karate tingkat nasional? _Oh my god,_ _that's ridiculous_."

Suigetsu mendesah. "Aku tahu kalau aku konyol, tetapi—"

"Hey! Jangan murung begitu." Karin menepuk punggung sahabatnya itu dengan riang. "—Akan kubantu kau bersatu dengan Juugo." Lanjutnya lagi yang hampir membuat Suigetsu tersedak air liurnya sendiri.

"Kau—apa? Aku pikir kau akan jijik dengan orientasiku ini."

"Untuk apa aku jijik?" Karin mendengus pelan. "—Aku tidak mempermasalahkan hal sekecil itu, Suigetsu. Jadi biarkan aku menolongmu, oke?"

"Bagaimana caranya?" Tanya Suigetsu lagi, masih bingung. Karin membalasnya dengan cengiran jahil.

"Tenang saja. Aku akan mengatakan pada Kakashi-sensei untuk memasangkanmu sekelompok dengan Juugo."

Sang pimpinan menoleh cepat dengan wajah panik. "K—Kau akan memasangkanku dengan dia?!" Suaranya meninggi, gelisah. "—Tidak! Tidak! Tidak! Itu sangat konyol!" Tolaknya lagi seraya menggeleng cepat. Namun Karin tidak peduli dan langsung pergi menuju ke arah sang guru bermasker dengan langkah ceria. Meninggalkan Suigetsu yang mengerang kesal.

.

.

Di sisi lain, Naruto dan Sasuke sibuk melihat peta mereka. Keduanya terlihat beragumentasi mengenai arah mana yang akan dituju.

"Kita akan lewat sini untuk mempermudah sampai ke pos akhir." Usul Sasuke seraya menunjuk tanda X di petanya.

"Tapi rute itu sudah diambil kelompok lain, Teme. Kita harus mencari rute lain." Jelas Naruto lagi. "—Bagaimana kalau lewat jalur sini saja?" Terangnya sambil menunjuk jalur sungai.

Sasuke menggeleng. "Aku tidak suka. Terlalu jauh dan berbelit." Tolaknya tegas. Kemudian menggulung peta tadi. "—Jadi, siapa anggota kelompok kita? Seharusnya ada dua orang lagi yang menjadi anggota kita." Ucapnya seraya memandang berkeliling.

Mata onyx nya beralih dari satu siswa ke siswa lain. Semua orang sudah membuat grup masing-masing dan sibuk mengenai jalur mana yang akan dituju untuk menuju pos _camping_ mereka yang berada di atas gunung.

"Sepertinya semua orang sudah memiliki kelompok sendiri, kecuali—" Kalimat Naruto terhenti saat dua orang bergerak ke arah mereka dengan wajah menekuk cemberut. "—Kecuali Suigetsu dan Juugo... _Fuck!_" Rutuknya kesal.

Sasuke sepertinya menyadari kekesalan sang Uzumaki, sebab ia juga kesal karena harus satu kelompok dengan dua pemuda itu. Terlebih lagi dengan Juugo, ia takut akan ada pertumpahan darah antara Naruto dan pemuda berambut jingga itu lagi.

"Sepertinya kita harus satu kelompok, huh?" Suara Suigetsu yang pertama kali membuka suara dengan kekehan meremehkan. Membuat Naruto bersiap untuk menerjangnya kapan saja.

Melihat sikap bermusuhan sang Uzumaki, Suigetsu langsung mengangkat kedua tangannya tanda menyerah. "_Woo__—__woo__—__take it easy, doggy. I dont want to fight right now._" Ucapnya masih dengan seringai khasnya. "—Bukankah kita sekarang satu kelompok? Dan anggota kelompok seharusnya saling membantu, benar 'kan _princess_?" Sambungnya lagi seraya mendelik ke arah Sasuke.

Sang Uchiha mendengus pelan. "Cukup Naruto, jangan memulai pertengkaran." Perintahnya lagi yang langsung dituruti oleh pemuda pirang itu. Sasuke kembali menatap Suigetsu. "—Dengar Suigetsu, aku tidak peduli padamu maupun Juugo. Jadi kita akan melakukan hal ini dengan cara masing-masing. Aku dengan Naruto dan kau dengan Juugo. Paham?" Tegasnya.

Pemuda berambut putih itu mengangkat kedua bahunya, tidak peduli. "Tidak masalah bagiku." Jawabnya.

"Kalau aku lebih baik bergerak sendiri." Timpal Juugo dengan dingin. "—Kalian saja yang berkelompok. Jangan pedulikan aku." Tambahnya lagi seraya melangkah menjauh. Namun gerakannya langsung terhenti saat Suigetsu mencengkram lengan pemuda itu dengan cepat.

"Apa yang kau katakan?! Kau bisa tersesat di luar sana!" Bentaknya kesal.

Juugo menatap tanpa ekspresi dan menepis cengkraman Suigetsu dengan kasar. "Aku tidak akan tersesat, jadi—"

"BERHENTI BERTINGKAH MEMUAKKAN SEPERTI ITU, JUUGO!" Suigetsu berteriak keras. Sanggup membuat Naruto dan Sasuke mundur karena kaget. Mereka bisa melihat percikan kemarahan dari iris ungu itu. "—APA KAU MASIH MARAH TENTANG KEJADIAN TADI MALAM?! _FOR GOD'S SAKE_, ITU HANYA CIUMAN BIASA!"

"_W__—__Wait_, ciuman apa?" Tanya Naruto menyela.

Suigetsu dan Juugo tidak mempedulikan perkataan sang Uzumaki, mereka sibuk mempertahankan delikan masing-masing. "Bisakah kau berhenti bersikap kekanakan, Juugo?! Sikapmu itu sekarang benar-benar seperti cewek!" Rutuk Suigetsu lagi, masih emosi.

Juugo mendecih pelan. "Ini bukan masalah ciuman, Suigetsu. Ini masalah perasaan, maksudku—"

"_Oh come on!_" Suigetsu menyela dengan cepat. "—Sekarang kau bicara tentang perasaan? Hentikan mendramatisir keadaan, Juugo. Itu hanya ciuman dan bukan pemerkosaan!" Erangnya lagi.

Juugo menatap dalam diam selama beberapa menit, kemudian memalingkan wajah dengan kesal. "Baiklah, aku mengerti. Aku akan berhenti mengeluh dan mengikuti permainan bodoh kalian."

Suigetsu sedikit tenang dengan jawaban yang diberikan oleh pemuda berambut jingga itu. Ia kembali berbalik untuk menatap Sasuke. "Baiklah, ayo kita mulai menjelajah sekarang. Lebih cepat kita sampai di tempat tujuan lebih cepat kita berisitirahat." Ucapnya lagi, seraya melangkah menjauh.

"Tu—Tunggu dulu, bagaimana dengan perkataan kalian tentang 'ciuman' itu? Ciuman apa?" Naruto menyela, masih penasaran dengan pertengkaran Juugo dan Suigetsu beberapa detik yang lalu.

"Oh soal itu—err—jangan dipikirkan, oke?" Sahut Suigetsu lagi sembari bergerak menjauh. Tidak mempedulikan panggilan Naruto lagi.

Sang Uzumaki berdecak kecil. "Tsk!—Aku benar-benar penasaran dengan pembicaraan mereka." Ia menggaruk rambut pirangnya dengan frustasi. "—_Well_, aku tidak peduli. Lagipula urusan mereka bukanlah urusanku, benar 'kan Sasuke?" Tanyanya sembari menoleh untuk menatap sang Uchiha.

Pemuda raven itu tidak menjawab dan hanya menatap Suigetsu serta Juugo dalam diam.

"Sasuke?" Naruto kembali memanggil, mengguncang bahu pemuda itu pelan.

"Ah—ya?—ada apa?" Tanyanya terbata-bata. Sedikit kaget karena ditarik dari lamunannya.

"Kau memikirkan sesuatu, Sasuke?" Naruto menatap lekat.

"Tidak. Hanya saja sedikit bingung dengan hubungan mereka berdua." Jelasnya seraya menunjuk Suigetsu dan Juugo yang sudah berjalan menjauh.

"Oh ayolah, tidak usah memikirkan mereka. Sebaiknya kita mulai berjalan juga. Ayo!" Naruto menyambar tangan Sasuke dan segera menariknya untuk mengikuti kedua orang itu.

.

.

Mereka berempat berjalan menyusuri sungai hampir satu jam lamanya. Sasuke dan Suigetsu memimpin dengan peta ditangan mereka masing-masing, sedangkan Juugo dan Naruto terlihat berjalan dibelakang dengan wajah kelelahan sambil membawa ransel kedua pemuda dihadapan mereka itu.

Naruto mengerang capek dan berhenti sejenak. "Jadi sebenarnya kita berjalan ke arah mana?"

"**Ke arah sini!**" Sasuke dan Suigetsu berbicara bersamaan dengan tangan menunjuk arah yang saling berlawanan. Sang Uchiha menunjuk arah utara sedangkan pemuda berambut putih itu menunjuk arah selatan. Membuat Naruto dan Juugo menatap kedua pemuda itu dengan kebingungan.

"_Guys, please_—ke arah mana sebenarnya kita berjalan?" Tegas Naruto lagi, hampir meledakkan emosinya.

Sasuke dan Suigetsu saling menatap dalam diam kemudian kembali menunjuk arah lagi. "**Ke arah sini!**" Seru mereka—lagi—berbarengan. Dan sekarang Sasuke menunjuk ke arah selatan dan Suigetsu arah utara. Berlawanan dari arah mereka yang sebelumnya.

"_Fuck it!_" Naruto membanting ransel ke tanah dan mendelik dua pemuda itu dengan galak. "—Katakan yang sejujurnya sekarang, apa kalian bisa membaca peta—atau tidak?!" Tegasnya keras.

Sasuke dan Suigetsu menggigit bibir mereka masing-masing. Benci mengakui kalau mereka sebenarnya buta arah.

"_Well_, kita tidak membutuhkan peta." Suigetsu yang pertama kali berbicara. Meremas peta dan melemparkannya ke tanah. "—Kita punya insting, jadi biarkan insting kita yang bekerja." Lanjutnya lagi, mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Sasuke mengangguk pelan dengan wajah _stoic_. "Ya, benar. Siapa yang membutuhkan peta kalau kita memiliki anjing." Ucapnya seraya menatap Naruto. "—Jadi Naruto, cium udara dan tuntun kita menuju pos." Perintahnya tegas.

Suigetsu hanya memutar bola matanya malas saat mendengar perkataan sang Uchiha. Ia berpikir kalau pemuda raven itu masih bermain permainan 'majikan dan anjing peliharaannya'. Bagaimana pun juga ia tidak peduli, jadi ia memilih pergi dengan diikuti oleh Juugo. Berjalan duluan memimpin rute berdasarkan insting. Meninggalkan Sasuke dan Naruto yang masih bedebat.

"Kenapa aku harus membaui udara?! Aku memang anjing, tetapi kalau tidak ada petunjuk sama sekali, aku tidak bisa mencium bau apapun. Setidaknya berikan sepotong kain atau kayu atau petunjuk apapun." Sela Naruto setengah kesal.

Sasuke mendecih. "Jadi kau memang anjing yang tidak berguna." Rutuknya.

"Hey!—aku ini anjing yang hebat! Tetapi anjing yang hebat sekali pun butuh petunjuk untuk menemukan sesuatu, bukan sekedar mencium udara! Kalau semua anjing seperti itu, maka penjahat di seluruh dunia bisa ditangkap dengan mudah tanpa bersusah payah mencari petunjuk!" Jelasnya panjang lebar.

"_Yeah__—__yeah__—__whatever._" Sasuke mengibaskan tangannya tidak peduli. "—Kau anjing yang payah." Ejeknya lagi.

"Gah!—Kau menyebalkan, Teme! Kenapa aku bisa sampai jatuh cinta padamu?!"

"Mungkin karena kharisma-ku?" Sela Sasuke lagi dengan seringai tipis. Membuat Naruto mengerang jengkel, menyesal sudah mengatakan 'pujian' seperti itu.

Tepat ketika mereka ingin berdebat lagi, suara teriakan Suigetsu dan Juugo menginterupsi pembicaraan mereka, membuat sang Uzumaki dan pemuda Uchiha itu menoleh dengan kaget. Mereka berlari cepat menuju asal suara dan menemukan Juugo tergantung di sisi tebing yang cukup curam sedalam 10 meter lebih. Sedangkan Suigetsu berusah payah menarik tubuh pemuda berambut jingga itu agar tidak tergelincir jatuh.

"_WHAT THE HELL?!_ APA YANG TERJADI DISINI?!" Raung Naruto panik seraya bergerak untuk membantu Juugo agar tidak terjatuh. Ia menjulurkan tangan untuk menangkap lengan pemuda itu.

"BERHENTI BERTANYA DAN BANTU KAMI SAJA!" Balas Suigetsu kesal. "—SI BODOH INI CEROBOH DALAM MELANGKAH DAN TERGANTUNG DI SISI JURANG!"

"_Stupid fucking bastard!_" Sungut Naruto jengkel. Ia menoleh untuk menatap Sasuke. "—Cari akar panjang atau sejenisnya yang bisa digunakan sebagai tali." Perintah pemuda pirang itu tegas.

Sasuke mengangguk patuh dan bergerak menangkap satu buah akar besar yang cukup panjang dan menujulurkannya pada Juugo. "Tangkap akarnya dan naik!" Ucapnya lagi.

Juugo mengangguk panik. Tangannya menggapai akar tadi dan mencoba menarik tubuhnya untuk naik, namun suara _**-Krak!-**_ nyaring dari pangkal akar membuat tubuh keempatnya langsung menegang. Mereka menoleh dengan cepat dan menemukan akar tadi terputus secara tiba-tiba.

Naruto meneguk air liurnya sepersekian detik. "_Oh fuck._" Dan selanjutnya tubuh mereka berempat terdorong menuju jurang yang cukup dalam akibat terkena lecutan dari akar besar yang putus tadi.

"_**GWAAAAARGHHH!**_" Teriakan membahana di hutan, dilanjutkan bunyi _**-Bruagh!-**_ dan _**-Bruuk!- **_yang cukup nyaring dari tubuh keempat pemuda itu yang terguling dan terhempas berkali-kali. Hingga akhirnya terjerembab di dasar jurang dengan pakaian yang kotor dan tubuh penuh luka.

Sasuke yang pertama kali bangkit dengan erangan kesakitan. Ia menatap sekitar dan mendapati sosok Naruto masih tersungkur di tanah tidak jauh dari tempatnya. Pemuda raven itu dengan sigap mendekat dan mengguncang tubuh sang Uzumaki dengan panik. "Naruto!—Jangan mati!" Teriaknya.

"Ugh—berhenti mengguncang tubuhku, Teme. _Well_, sejujurnya, aku memang sudah mati, jadi kau tidak perlu mengkhawatirkanku." Ucapnya seraya bangkit dan menatap sekitar. "—Dimana Juugo dan Suigetsu?" Tanyanya heran.

Sasuke ikut mengedarkan pandangan hingga matanya tertuju pada dua sosok yang masih tergeletak di tanah sekitar lima meter dari tempat mereka. "Hey! Kalian masih bernapas kan? Katakan kalau kalian masih hidup!" Pemuda raven itu bergerak menuju ke arah Juugo dan Suigetsu dan kembali mengguncang tubuh mereka.

Pemuda berambut putih itu bangkit sambil mengerang kecil. Ia memegangi lengannya yang tergores ranting-ranting tajam. "Yeah, aku masih hidup." Jawabnya malas dan mendelik Juugo yang berada disebelahnya. "—Hey, kau masih hidup Juugo?" Tanyanya agak khawatir.

Juugo mengerang pelan dan mencoba berdiri, namun baru saja ia ingin bangkit, tubuhnya jatuh kembali ke tanah. "Sepertinya kakiku terkilir atau mungkin retak." Ucapnya sembari menatap pergelangan kakinya yang bengkak.

"_Shit!_" Suigetsu merutuk kesal, kemudian menyampirkan tangan Juugo ke pundaknya. "—Berpegangan padaku. Aku akan membantumu berdiri."

Juugo menuruti ucapan pemuda yang lebih pendek darinya itu. "_Thanks._"

"Ya, tidak masalah." Sahut Suigetsu lagi. Ia kembali berbalik pada Sasuke. "—Jadi ke arah mana kita harus pergi."

Sang Uchiha terdiam sejenak sambil menatap sekitar. Hanya ada hutan lebat di sekeliling mereka. Tidak ada petunjuk maupun tanda rute. Mereka benar-benar tersesat. "Tidak ada gunanya tetap diam seperti ini. Mungkin kita harus menemukan gua untuk berteduh sejenak." Usul Sasuke seraya menatap langit yang hampir senja.

"Ngomong-ngomong soal gua—" Suara Naruto menimpali. "—Aku kebetulan menemukannya disebelah sana." Tunjuknya malas ke arah belakang punggungnya dengan jempol.

"Bagus!—Suigetsu dan Juugo kalian sebaiknya beristirahat di sana dan bangun tenda. Naruto dan aku akan mencari kayu bakar serta tumbuhan yang bisa dimakan." Jelas Sasuke lagi.

Suigetsu, Juugo dan Naruto serempak mengangguk dan mulai berpencar untuk melakukan tugas masing-masing.

Sang pimpinan kawanan _hyena_ itu memapah Juugo untuk masuk ke dalam gua yang dimaksud dan mulai membangun tenda untuk tempat mereka tidur nantinya. Sedangkan pemuda berambut jingga itu hanya duduk sembari mengistirahatkan kakinya.

"Kau butuh bantuan?" Tawar Juugo. "—Aku bisa membuka tenda dan—"

"Tidak perlu Juugo, kau harus berisitirahat." Tolak Suigetsu lagi seraya menancapkan tongkat tenda ke tanah. Dan beberapa menit kemudian tenda tersebut selesai dengan sempuran. "—_Okay done!_" Sahutnya lagi sembari tersenyum lebar ke arah Juugo.

"Wow—Kau melakukannya cukup cepat dan rapi." Puji pemuda berambut jingga itu.

Suigetsu terkekeh sebentar dan duduk disamping Juugo. Keheningan merayap perlahan, membuat atsmofir yang tadinya menyenangkan mulai canggung secara tiba-tiba. Pemuda berambut putih itu menggaruk pipinya sebelum mulai berbicara.

"Uhm—soal ciuman itu—"

"Sejak kapan?" Juugo memotong cepat, membuat Suigetsu menoleh heran.

"Apa maksudmu sejak kapan?" Tanyanya bingung.

"Sejak kapan kau menyukaiku?" Ulang Juugo lagi. Kali ini penuh penekanan dan rasa penasaran.

Suigetsu meneguk air liurnya gugup. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya gelisah namun mencoba tetap tenang dan memilih mengatakan yang sejujurnya. "Sejak tahun pertama kita di Konoha Gakuen. Aku mulai menyukaimu saat kau mulai bergabung denganku dan Karin. Sosokmu yang tegap, pendiam dan berpikiran tenang membuatku jatuh cinta." Jelasnya panjang lebar.

Juugo tidak menjawab. Ia hanya mendengus pelan dengan senyum tipis. "Aku tidak menyangka kalau kau menyukaiku. Maksudku—sikapmu tidak menunjukkan kalau kau jatuh cinta padaku. Aku malah berpikir kalau kau suka dengan Karin."

Suigetsu terkekeh sebentar. "_Are you fucking kidding me?_ Aku tidak mungkin jatuh cinta dengan Karin. _Man, i'm gay._" Jujurnya. Cukup membuat Juugo menoleh dengan kaget.

"Wow, dan aku juga tidak tahu kalau kau _gay_." Tegas pemuda berambut jingga itu.

"_Well_, sekarang kau tahu." Suigetsu kembali memijat tengkuknya salah tingkah. "—Aku benar-benar menyukaimu. Tetapi saat aku sadar kalau kau selalu memperhatikan Sasuke sejak tahun pertama sekolah, membuatku ingin membunuhnya. Aku iri dan cemburu, maka dari itu aku selalu mem-_bully_ Sasuke." Ujarnya terus terang.

Juugo tidak menjawab maupun menimpali perkataan pemuda berambut putih itu. Ia hanya diam sambil menatap lekat ke arah wajah Suigetsu. Sejujurnya saja, Suigetsu terlihat cukup menarik. Apalagi saat ini wajah putih itu dipenuhi semburat merah yang membuat pipinya terlihat menggoda. Iris ungunya yang menawan dan rambut putih kebiruannya yang terlihat lembut semakin membuat sosok itu menakjubkan.

Juugo menjulurkan tangan untuk meraih dagu Suigetsu dan membawa wajah itu untuk bertatapan dengannya. "Jujur saja, saat ini aku tidak tertarik lagi dengan Sasuke." Ungkap pemuda berambut jingga itu. "—Aku rasa, aku harus mencari seseorang yang benar-benar mencintaiku dan bukan seseorang yang tidak pernah menganggapku ada." Jelasnya lagi.

Suigetsu melebarkan matanya dan mengerjap satu-dua kali. "A—Apa maksudmu?"

"Maksudku adalah—" Juugo mulai menggeser duduknya untuk lebih dekat dengan Suigetsu. "—Mungkin seharusnya aku melupakan Sasuke dan mulai menerimamu. Lagipula ciuman kemarin malam membuatku berpikir kalau kau memang benar-benar mencintaiku." Terangnya dengan senyuman kecil. Sanggup membuat wajah Suigetsu merah padam.

"K—Kau pasti bercanda." Sahut Suigetsu lagi, berusaha menutupi suara gugupnya dengan kekeh pelan.

"Mau kubuktikan?" Tantang pemuda berambut jingga itu seraya mendekatkan tubuhnya ke arah Suigetsu. Ia mencondongkan wajahnya secara perlahan untuk memagut bibir dihadapannya itu dengan tidak sabaran, mengeliminasi jarak diantara mereka berdua. Hampir membuat Suigetsu kelabakan dengan serangan mendadak yang dilakukan oleh Juugo.

Bibir berpagut lembut. Penuh intimidasi dan tuntutan. Sedangkan tubuh Suigetsu sedikit demi sedikit terbaring di tanah dengan sosok Juugo diatasnya. "Hmphh!—Juugo, berhenti sebentar." Pintanya yang langsung dituruti pemuda bertubuh besar itu.

"Ada apa?"

"Uhm—sejujurnya, aku tipe yang mendominasi, jadi—Hmph!" Suigetsu mencoba berbicara, namun mulut itu kembali dibungkan oleh bibir pemuda dihadapannya.

"Aku yang mendominasi disini, Suigetsu." Akhirnya Juugo berbicara setelah melepaskan pagutan mereka untuk sejenak.

"Tidak! Aku yang di atas dan kau yang di baw—Ghhk!" Suara Suigetsu lagi-lagi terhenti saat Juugo menggapai dadanya dan mencubit puting yang sudah mengeras dari balik baju itu.

"Jangan melawan." Suara Juugo berubah. Lebih berat dengan nada rendah. Bahkan ekspresinya pun mengeras. "—Akan kubuat kau merubah pikiranmu, Sui-chan." Ucapnya dengan seringai tipis. Sanggup membuat Suigetsu menegak air liurnya dengan gugup.

Belum sempat pemuda berambut putih itu protes, Juugo sudah lebih dulu meraup bibirnya lagi dan membungkamnya dengan ciuman yang dalam dan liar. Sifatnya yang mendominasi dan menjajah membuat Suigetsu kalang kabut. Lidah sang dominan bergerak masuk melalui celah bibir Suigetsu, mencari mangsa di dalam rongga mulut itu.

Pasrah dengan posisinya, akhirnya Suigetsu memilih untuk tidak melawan dan membiarkan Juugo untuk memimpin aksi gulat panas mereka.

"Nghmmp—mmph!" Suigetsu mulai mendesah pelan saat titik sensitifnya di dalam mulut tersentuh, yaitu tepat di atas langit-langit mulutnya.

Tangannya mulai menangkap surai Jingga itu dan menariknya untuk memberikan ciuman yang lebih ganas.

Juugo menuruti keinginan Suigetsu. Ia menekan bibirnya untuk menghisap dan melumat bibir pemuda berambut putih itu. Merasakan lidah basah mereka saling bergerak untuk menjilat satu sama lainnya, berbagi saliva dan decakan yang penuh gairah. Hingga akhirnya okseigen memaksa mereka untuk melepaskan diri sejenak demi menghirup udara.

Juugo dan Suigetsu terengah-engah setelah pagutan intim itu. Mereka saling menatap dalam diam dengan benang saliva tipis yang terjalin di sela bibir masing-masing.

"Wow—" Akhirnya Suigetsu membuka suara dengan senyum canggung yang terpasang di bibirnya. "—Aku tidak menyangka kalau kau hebat berciuman, Juugo." Ucapnya dengan kekeh pelan.

Juugo mendengus pelan dan mendorong tubuh ramping dihadapannya itu untuk berbaring di tanah. "Aku bisa melakukan lebih dari sekedar ciuman." Sahutnya lagi. Sanggup membuat Suigetsu meneguk air liurnya panik.

"O—Oh yeah? Seperti apa?" Tanya pemuda berambut putih itu dengan nada gelisah.

"Kau menantangku, Sui-chan?" Goda Juugo lagi. Seringai tipis—benar-benar tipis tapi sanggup tertangkap mata Suigetsu—terlihat di ujung sudut bibirnya. Tanda menerima tantangan pemuda dihadapannya itu.

Suigetsu tidak menolak dan juga tidak keberatan. Ia hanya tersenyum lagi seraya menjilat bibir bawahnya dengan rasa lapar. Tangannya bergerak untuk mengelus otot lengan Juugo yang terlatih itu. "_Well_, tunjukkan padaku sekarang."

.

"Tunjukkan apa?" Suara Naruto di depan pintu gua membuat kedua pemuda itu langsung menoleh kaget dan sesegera mungkin melepaskan diri dengan canggung. Mereka terlihat duduk dengan kikuk sambil sesekali menggaruk rambut masing-masing.

"Err—Juugo ingin menunjukkan serangga yang ditangkapnya." Ujar Suigetsu, berbohong.

Naruto mengernyitkan dahinya heran. "Serangga?—Kalian seperti anak kecil saja." Sahutnya seraya memutar dua bola matanya dengan malas kemudian meletakkan kayu bakar yang ditemukkannya di samping tenda. "—Ngomong-ngomong, kalian melihat Sasuke?" Tanya pemuda pirang itu lagi.

Suigetsu dan Juugo serempak menggeleng bersamaan. Membuat Naruto berdecak kesal.

"Kalau begitu aku akan mencari Sasuke dulu, mungkin saja ia tersesat." Jelas sang Uzumaki lagi seraya bergerak menjauh. "—Kalian jangan kemana-mana dan tetap disini, mengerti?" Tegasnya lagi yang disambut anggukan patuh kedua pemuda itu.

Setelah kepergian Naruto, barulah Juugo dan Suigetsu kembali bisa bernapas lega karena gangguan sudah pergi. Mereka masih terdiam kaku sambil saling melempar lirikan kecil, menunggu pergerakkan pasangan.

"Jadi—" Suigetsu menggaruk pipinya canggung. "—Kita akan melakukan apa?" Tanyanya.

Juugo berdehem pelan dan sedikit demi sedikit menggeser duduknya hingga berdekatan dengan pemuda berambut putih itu. "Melanjutkan kegiatan kita?" Usulnya lagi.

Suigetsu terkekeh pelan mendengar perkataan pemuda berambut jingga itu, namun sama sekali tidak menolak usul yang dikeluarkan oleh Juugo. Ia mendekat dan menarik kerah pemuda itu untuk kembali memagut bibirnya dengan lembut.

Mereka kembali berciuman ganas dengan saling berbagi saliva dan hisapan. Lidah menari dengan menjilat satu sama lainnya, menikmati hidangan menakjubkan dihadapan mereka. Tangan Juugo bergeriliya masuk ke dalam baju Suigetsu untuk mencari dua tonjolan _pink_ yang sudah mengeras di dalam sana. Memainkannya dan memilinnya dengan lembut, membuat Suigetsu mengerang kecil dengan napas terengah-engah.

"Juugo—hhh—aku mencintaimu—ahh—" Ia mengerang kecil dengan semburat merah terpasang di pipinya.

Sang dominan mengangguk pelan. "Aku tahu—hhh—aku juga mencintaimu—hmph!" Bibirnya kembali memagut mulut dihadapannya dengan lembut. Sesekali melakukan kecupan dan hisapan untuk melumat rongga basah itu.

Lengan Suigetsu melingkar ke leher Juugo untuk memeluk tubuh besar itu. Kemudian selangkangannya menggesek perlahan ke arah selangkangan Juugo untuk memancing gairah pemuda itu.

.

"Uh, _guys?_—Apa yang kalian lakukan?" Suara Sasuke lagi-lagi menginterupsi kegiatan kedua pemuda itu. Mereka menoleh terkejut kemudian memisahkan diri—lagi—dengan cepat.

Juugo terlihat canggung dengan menyeka air liur serta menutupi selangkangannya yang mulai menegak. Sedangkan Suigetsu mengerang kesal seraya mendelik tajam ke arah Sasuke.

"_FOR FUCK'S SAKE! STOP BOTHERING US!__—__LEAVE US ALONE, OKAY?!_" Teriak Suigetsu dengan emosi yang meledak. Ia cukup jengah melihat dua orang yang selalu mengganggu kegiatan 'intim' mereka. Sebelumnya, si bodoh Naruto dan sekarang si sombong Sasuke. _God! _Suigetsu hanya ingin sebuah privasi—berduan—dengan Juugo.

Sasuke membalas dengan lirikan tajam. "_Fine!_ Kau tidak perlu membentakku seperti itu, Idiot! Aku hanya ingin meletakkan buah-buahan yang kudapat dari hutan." Jelasnya seraya menaruh beberapa buah-buahan tersebut disamping tenda. Kemudian kepalanya menoleh ke kiri dan ke kanan seakan-akan mencari seseorang. "—Dimana Naruto?" Tanyanya setelah tidak menemukan orang yang dimaksud.

Suigetsu melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, masih kesal. "Dia baru saja pergi beberapa menit yang lalu. Dia bilang ingin mencarimu. Mungkin kalian berselisih di jalan."

Sasuke mendesah pelan. "Baiklah, aku harus mencarinya dulu. Kalian tunggulah disini." Jelas pemuda itu lagi. "—Dan satu lagi, kalau ingin bercinta—_please_ lakukan di dalam tenda. Aku tidak ingin melihat kalian telanjang dan saling berpelukan layaknya orang idiot." Sambung Sasuke lagi dengan nasihat yang cukup membuat Suigetsu menjulurkan lidahnya dengan jengkel.

.

.

.

Di tempat lain, Naruto terlihat masih sibuk berkeliling hutan untuk mencari Sasuke. Ia melangkah pelan sambil meneriakkan nama pemuda raven itu. Sesekali mengendus udara untuk menemukan bau sang Uchiha.

Naruto memang anjing yang bisa mengendus apapun dengan mudah, tetapi mengendus udara untuk menemukan Sasuke adalah hal yang cukup sulit. Apalagi hutan tersebut dipenuhi bau pepohonan dan binatang yang tercampur dengan aroma sang Uchiha, membuatnya sulit menemukan pemuda raven itu.

"SASUKE!" Naruto kembali berteriak memanggil nama 'majikannya'. Suranya bergema di antara pepohonan hutan tersebut. "—SASUKE KAU DIMANA?!"

"Berhenti berteriak, Bocah. Kau membuat telingaku sakit." Suara serak dan parau menghentikan langkah serta panggilan sang Uzumaki. Pemuda itu menoleh cepat ke arah asal suara dan menemukan seekor rubah yang cukup besar dan memiliki ekor sembilan sedang berjalan ke arahnya.

"K—Kau siapa?" Naruto mundur perlahan dengan ketakutan.

"Aku Kyuubi. Dewa rubah, penjaga kuil tempat Itachi bekerja." Jelas rubah tadi. "—aku jauh-jauh kesini untuk menemui." Jelasnya lagi.

"Menemuiku?"

"Ya, Bocah. Menemuimu karena disuruh dewa langit."

"Tu—Tunggu dulu. Dewa langit?" Naruto mengernyitkan keningnya bingung.

Kyuubi berdecak kesal dengan tidak sabaran. "Ya, dewa langit. Kau bisa menyebut-Nya sebagai dewa utama, dewa langit atau Tuhan. Terserah, aku tidak peduli." Gerutunya jengkel. "—Aku kesini untuk memberitahumu bahwa waktumu tidak akan lama lagi. Besok kau harus kembali untuk segera bereinkarnasi. Kalau tidak, maka kau akan dihapus selamanya dari kehidupan."

"Huh, besok? Reinkarnasi?—Tapi aku masih punya waktu beberapa hari untuk menjaga Sasuke."

"Dengar, Bocah—doamu sudah terkabul. Sasuke tidak perlu dijaga lagi sebab kini ia sudah memiliki teman. Kau tahu, pemuda berambut jingga dan pemuda bergigi tajam itu? Mereka sudah berhenti memusuhi Sasuke dan akan berteman baik dengannya." Jelas Kyuubi panjang lebar seraya melecutkan kesembilan ekornya dengan jengkel.

"Darimana kau tahu kalau mereka tidak akan mem-_bully_ Sasuke lagi?" Sungut Naruto tak kalah kesalnya.

"Hey!—Aku ini dewa! Aku bisa melihat isi hati setiap orang dan tahu pikiran orang-orang tersebut!" Rutuknya lagi, sedikit tersinggung. "—Dan aku juga selalu mendengar doamu di kuil yang meminta kesehatan dan keselamatan Sasuke. Aku sudah memenuhinya dengan memberinya dua teman yang akan menjaganya. Jadi kau tidak perlu khawatir dan segera reinkarnasi." Perintahnya dengan geraman serak. Tipikal dewa rubah yang penggerutu.

Naruto berhenti protes. Ia menunduk dengan raut wajah sedih. Membuat Kyuubi memutar bola matanya malas.

"Oh ayolah, Bocah. Jangan tunjukkan wajah sedih khas anjingmu itu. Kau tahu 'kan aku lemah dengan makhluk cengeng sepertimu?" Ucap hewan besar itu lagi, tetapi kali ini dengan nada sedikit melembut.

"Bisakah besok kau memberikanku sedikit waktu? Setidaknya aku ingin berpamitan dengan Sasuke serta Itachi." Mohon Naruto.

Kyuubi terlihat berpikir sebentar. "Yeah, tentu saja. Waktumu besok sampai tengah hari. Lewat tengah hari, kau tidak bisa bereinkarnasi lagi. Atau istilah lainnya benar-benar menghilang dari putaran kehidupan." Tegasnya.

Naruto menanggapinya dengan anggukan lemah. "Aku mengerti."

"Bagus. Kalau begitu aku harus kembali ke kuil dan mengatakan pada Itachi kalau kalian terdampar di hutan seperti ini. Mungkin dia bisa mencari bantuan." Sahut Kyuubi lagi seraya bergerak menjauh.

Naruto mendongak kaget. "Kau bisa berbicara dengan Itachi?"

"Ya tentu saja, Bocah. Dia memiliki indera keenam yang cukup kuat. Dan lagi, ia sendiri yang menyuruhku untuk memberitahumu tentang waktu reinkarnasimu itu. Padahal aku ingin Itachi yang menyampaikannya padamu, namun ia menolak. Sejujurnya saja, aku lebih suka bermalas-malasan di kuil ku daripada harus terbang jauh kesini hanya untuk menyampaikan pesan dari dewa langit." Jelasnya panjang lebar, ditambah gerutuan serak khas dewa rubah.

Sang Uzumaki mengangguk paham. "Terima kasih, Kyuubi."

"Sama-sama, Bocah. Kalau begitu aku pergi." Pamitnya seraya berlari masuk ke hutan kemudian menghilang dengan iringan kabut putih. Meninggalkan Naruto yang hanya bisa terdiam kaku.

"Besok aku harus reinkarnasi." Pemuda pirang itu bergumam sendiri. "—Ughh, apa yang harus kulakukan? Apa yang akan aku katakan nanti pada Sasuke?" Erangnya seraya mengacak rambut pirangnya, frustasi.

Sang Uzumaki memilih duduk sebentar di batu besar tepat disebelahnya sembari mengusap wajahnya yang letih. "Ini benar-benar membuatku frustasi." Gumamnya dengan nada lirih.

.

_**Srak!**_—Suara gemerisik semak membuat Naruto menoleh dengan cepat. Sepasang iris birunya memandang sosok Sasuke yang berdiri dibalik dedaunan dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa dideskripsikan. Sang Uzumaki berharap pemuda raven itu tidak mendengarkan pembicaraannya dengan Kyuubi.

"Oh hai, Sasuke—" Naruto menyapa dengan cengiran lebar, menyembunyikan raut wajah frustasinya.

"Hai, Dobe. Kau kemana saja? Aku lelah mencarimu." Gerutu Sasuke seraya melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

Melihat kalau Sasuke sama sekali tidak mengungkit apapun membuat Naruto yakin kalau pemuda itu tidak menguping pembicaraannya dengan Kyuubi. Cukup melegakan.

"Aku juga mencarimu. Tapi sepertinya aku tersesat." Bohong pemuda pirang itu dengan tawa bodohnya.

Sasuke mendengus geli kemudian menepuk kepala Naruto dengan lembut. "Kalau begitu, ayo kita ke tenda sekarang." Ajaknya. Namun sang Uzumaki menggeleng tegas.

"Maksudmu ke tempat Juugo dan Suigetsu?—Tidak! Aku tidak ingin memergoki mereka sedang telanjang dan bercinta. Itu menjijikan." Tolak Naruto dengan berpura-pura mual ingin muntah.

"_Well_, kenapa menjijikan? Bukankah kita juga sering melakukan hal itu juga?"

"Dengar, Sasuke—ini dan itu berbeda. Aku tidak masalah melihat kau telanjang bulat, tetapi mataku akan katarak kalau melihat mereka berdua yang telanjang, oke?" Jelas sang Uzumaki dengan suara menggerutu.

"_Fine_, kalau begitu kita akan duduk diam disini selama beberapa menit." Usul Sasuke lagi. "—Aku harap Juugo dan Suigetsu melakukan urusan mereka dengan cepat." Sungutnya kesal seraya mengusir nyamuk yang mondar-mandir di sekitar mereka.

Naruto mengangguk setuju. Mereka saling diam sambil menatap alam sekitar. Hanya ada pepohonan dan beberapa hewan kecil seperti tupai dan burung di sekelilingnya. Cukup nyaman dan tentram. Walaupun agak bising dengan kicauan dan teriakan burung, tetapi setidaknya hal itu masih dimaklumi dibandingkan mendengarkan erangan dan desahan Juugo dan Suigetsu. _Hell no!_

"Uh, Naruto—" Sasuke memanggil. Ia menatap pemuda pirang itu dengan getir. "—Kau tidak akan pergi dari sisiku 'kan?" Ucapnya dengan suara pelan, lebih berbisik.

Naruto menoleh terkejut. "A—Apa maksudmu?" Tanyanya dengan kekeh kecil, berharap Sasuke tidak menyadari apapun juga mengenai reinkarnasinya.

Sasuke tidak langsung menjawab. Kepalanya tertunduk perlahan dan bibirnya saling mengigit dengan gelisah. "Aku melihat kau dan seekor rub—"

.

_**Drrrt!**__**—**__**Drrtt!**_—Kalimat Sasuke terpotong oleh getaran ponselnya. Dengan cepat dan panik, pemuda raven itu merogoh saku jaketnya dan menatap layar _handphone_-nya dengan heran.

"Hmm—aneh. Itachi-nii meneleponku. Padahal aku yakin sekali kalau tadi tidak ada sinyal di gunung ini." Gumamnya bingung. Sedikit tidak peduli, Sasuke mulai mengangkat telepon dari kakaknya itu. "—Ya hallo, Itachi-nii?"

.

"_Kau dimana, Sasuke?!" _Suara Itachi terdengar panik dan cemas.

.

"_Camping_." Jawab Sasuke cepat, berusaha bercanda. Namun sang kakak sama sekali tidak menanggapinya dengan serius.

.

"Sasuke, Apa kau benar-benar sedang _camping_ sekarang?" Tanya Itachi lagi dengan nada ragu.

.

"—_Well_, sejujurnya aku, Naruto dan dua teman kami terjatuh ke dalam jurang dan akhirnya tersesat di hutan." Jujur pemuda raven itu mempersingkat cerita.

.

"_Jurang?!__—__Oh god, kau yakin kau tidak apa-apa?!"_

.

"Itachi-nii, _please_, jangan berlebihan. Jurang itu tidak terlalu dalam. Dan aku sama sekali tidak apa-apa." Sahut Sasuke lagi seraya memutar bola matanya, malas.

.

"_Patah tulang? Luka? Tergores?" _Sela Itachi lagi.

.

"Tidak!—Sama sekali tidak, Itachi-nii! Aku hanya butuh bantuan. Bisakah kau memanggil bantuan untuk segera menyelamatkan kami?" Erang Sasuke lagi. "—_Please?_ Secepatnya?" Sambungnya lagi dengan tidak sabaran.

.

"_Oke__—__oke__—__tetap tenang dan aku akan menelepon polisi serta ambulans untuk membantu kalian."_ Balas Itachi, masih dengan nada panik.

.

"Cukup polisi saja, Itachi-nii. Kami tidak butuh ambu—"

_**Tuut!**__**—**__**Tuut!**_—Sambungan telepon langsung di putus secara sepihak oleh Itachi. Sepertinya pemuda sulung itu tidak ingin membuang-buang waktu dan segera menghubungi bantuan. Bahkan tidak membiarkan Sasuke untuk menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

Sang Uchiha bungsu mendesah pelan dan menaruh kembali ponselnya ke dalam saku. "Oh _well_, Itachi-nii akan segera mengirimkan bantuan untuk kita." Ucapnya seraya menoleh ke arah Naruto. "—Kebetulan yang menakjubkan, huh?" Lanjutnya lagi dengan senyuman tipis.

Naruto menanggapinya dengan anggukan pelan, berusaha menampilkan cengiran lebarnya. Di dalam hatinya, ia sadar kalau Kyuubi yang sudah memberitahu mengenai kondisi mereka disini kepada Itachi. Tidak ada yang namanya kebetulan. Semua sudah diatur oleh Tuhan. Termasuk kehidupan dan reinkarnasinya.

Entah kenapa, fakta itu membuat Naruto sama sekali tidak bersemangat. Ia berharap bisa disini sebentar lagi bersama Sasuke. Menikmati alam dan menghirup aroma pepohonan yang wangi. Sayangnya ia hanya arwah seekor anjing dan bukannya pengatur kehidupan. Naruto tidak mempunyai kekuatan apapun selain pasrah. Dan itu benar-benar menyebalkan.

.

.

.

**_Kediaman Uchiha, pukul 20.00 malam_**

.

Sasuke dan Naruto kembali ke kediaman sang Uchiha dengan selamat, walaupun dengan baju dan ransel yang kotor akibat kejadian tadi siang di gunung, yaitu terjatuh di jurang dan terdampar dengan Juugo serta Suigetsu yang memiliki libido berlebih. Membuat sang Uchiha bungsu dan Uzumaki itu hanya bisa mendesah lega ketika sampai di rumah sembari melemparkan diri mereka di sofa, beristirahat. Sejujurnya, mereka sudah tidak peduli lagi dengan acara _camping_ yang diadakan oleh sekolahnya. Dan memilih ikut dengan polisi untuk diantarkan ke tempat tinggal mereka. Setidaknya itu pilihan yang cerdas.

Itachi berdiri di hadapan mereka dengan wajah tak kalah leganya menyadari kalau sang adik tidak apa-apa. "Aku benar-benar khawatir dengan kalian."

"Tidak perlu khawatir, Itachi-nii—" Sasuke menyela dengan cepat. Wajahnya terlihat lelah sekali. "—Kami baik-baik saja. Yang aku butuhkan hanyalah tidur di kasur yang empuk dan hangat."

"_Right! _Kau benar—" Jawab Itachi lagi berusaha tersenyum. "—Kalau begitu mandilah dulu, lalu makan dan istirahat di kamar kalian, oke?"

Sasuke mengangguk lelah dan segera bangkit dari sofa menuju lantai atas kamarnya. Meninggalkan Naruto yang masih duduk di sofa dengan Itachi disebelahnya.

"Jadi—" Pemuda pirang itu membuka pembicaraan. "—Kyuubi yang memberitahumu mengenai kejadian yang kami alami?"

"Yup!—Dia rubah yang penggerutu namun sangat baik dan cukup menyenangkan diajak mengobrol." Sahut Itachi lagi. "—Apakah dia sudah memberitahumu mengenai reinkarnasi besok?" Lanjutnya seraya mendelik ke arah Naruto.

Sang Uzumaki mengangguk tanpa minat. "Ya, cukup membuat frustasi. Maksudku, aku tidak menyangka kalau waktuku bisa sesingkat ini."

Itachi menjulurkan tangan untuk menepuk kepala pirang itu dengan lembut. "Reinkarnasi tidak terlalu buruk juga, Naruto. Kau bisa hidup kembali dan berdoa semoga menjadi anjing Sasuke lagi—" Tegas pemuda Uchiha itu. "—Atau lahir kembali menjadi manusia dan pacaran dengan Sasuke." Godanya dengan tawa kecil. Membuat Naruto menoleh terkejut.

"K—Kau—"

"Oh ayolah Naruto, kau pikir aku tidak tahu hubungan kalian? _Well_, kau salah besar. Aku tahu segalanya. Jangan pernah membodohi orang yang bisa berteman dengan dewa." Ujarnya dengan bangga.

"Ah benar juga, kau kan berteman dengan Kyuubi. Dan hewan itu mengetahui segalanya." Gerutu Naruto sedikit tidak suka.

"Tidak segalanya—" Potong Itachi cepat. "—Ia tidak bisa mengetahui takdir, kelahiran dan kematian seseorang. Ia hanya penyampaikan pesan dari dewa langit, atau kau bisa menyebut-Nya sebagai Tuhan."

Naruto tidak membalas perkataan pemuda itu. Ia hanya diam dan membiarkan Itachi mengelus kepalanya dengan lembut. Banyak rentetan pemikiran yang berlalu-lalang di otaknya mengenai keberadaan dirinya. Tapi tidak ada satu pun yang menjelaskan kenapa reinkarnasi harus dilaksanakan besok. Sebenarnya, ia ingin lebih lama bersama dengan Sasuke tetapi—

"Naruto?" Itachi memanggil, membuyarkan lamunan pemuda pirang itu. "—Aku tahu kau masih memikirkan tentang reinkarnasi. Tetapi tidak ada yang bisa kau lakukan dengan hal itu. Sebaiknya kau istirahat dan lupakan sejenak masalahmu, oke?" Usulnya lagi.

"Ya, kau benar. Sebaiknya aku istirahat sekarang." Jawab Naruto dengan gumaman pelan. Kemudian bangkit dari sofa dan naik ke lantai atas untuk menuju kamar Sasuke. Meninggalkan Itachi yang mengambil sebatang rokok kemudian menyelipkan benda itu ke mulutnya.

_Ugh__—__bagaimana aku harus menjelaskan soal ini pada Sasuke? Aku yakin anak itu akan sedih saat mengetahui 'anjingnya' akan segera pergi_. Batin Itachi lagi sembari menghembuskan asap rokok dengan pelan. Berusaha menenangkan pikirannya.

.

.

Keesokan harinya, Itachi bermaksud untuk memberitahukan segalanya mengenai Naruto kepada Sasuke. Namun niatnya terhenti saat Sasuke meminta ijin untuk membolos hari ini dan berjalan-jalan bersama Naruto.

Tanpa mengatakan apapun, Itachi yakin kalau sang adik sudah mengetahui semuanya. Terlihat dari raut wajah sang Uchiha bungsu yang mencoba sekuat tenaga mempertahankan ekspresi _stoic_-nya, tetapi Itachi sama sekali tidak bisa dibohongi. Ia menyadari tatapan sedih dari iris onyx Sasuke.

Itachi tidak tahu apakah Naruto sudah memberitahu segalanya pada pemuda raven itu ataukah Sasuke sendiri yang mencari tahu, tetapi itu tidak mengubah kenyataan bahwa Sasuke sudah mengetahui tentang reinkarnasi sang Uzumaki dan berusaha tetap tegar menghadapi masalah ini.

Tanpa banyak bicara, Itachi hanya menganggukkan kepala, dan membiarkan Sasuke serta Naruto untuk membolos sekolah, memberikan mereka waktu untuk membuat kenangan bersama. Lagipula tidak ada yang bisa dia lakukan selain menuruti permintaan sang adik 'kan?

Sasuke tersenyum senang saat Itachi memperbolehkannya membolos hari ini dan bersenang-senang dengan Naruto. Ia dengan cepat menggandeng tangan pemuda pirang itu dan membawanya keluar berjalan-jalan seharian penuh.

"Kita mau kemana, Sasuke?" Tanya sang Uzumaki sembari membiarkan lengannya diseret tidak sabaran oleh pemuda Uchiha itu.

"Ke taman hiburan. Aku sudah lama ingin kesana." Sahut Sasuke lagi dengan senyum tipisnya.

Naruto sama sekali tidak bisa membantah permintaan Sasuke. Ia mengikuti sang Uchiha sepanjang jalan untuk menuju ke taman hiburan _Konoha's Amusement Park_.

Tempat wahana itu sangat luas dan menarik, dengan beberapa area permainan seperti _roller coaster, ferris wheel, merry-go-round_, dan masih banyak lagi lainnya. Bahkan beberapa_ stand _menyediakan cemilan manis dan lezat. Membuat Naruto terpana dan bersiul takjub.

"Wow! Ini sangat hebat!" Ucap Naruto dengan tawa senang. "—Lihat Sasuke, benda itu terlihat keren!" Lanjutnya lagi seraya menunjuk _roller coaster_ yang meliuk-liuk dengan cepat di rel nya.

Sasuke tertawa. "Bagaimana? Apa kau suka?" Tanyanya.

Naruto menyambutnya dengan anggukan antusias. "Sangat suka!" Jawabnya dengan cengiran lima jari yang cukup menawan.

"Baiklah, kita akan mulai bersenang-senang, oke?"

"_YEAH!_" Naruto menunju udara dengan riang. "—Aku suka bersenang-senang!" Serunya lagi dengan wajah sumringah.

Sasuke menanggapi antusiasme sang Uzumaki dengan tawa kecil, kemudian menggandeng pemuda pirang itu untuk menaiki arena _merry-go-round_ yang ada disana.

Dengan penuh semangat, Naruto langsung naik ke salah satu kuda kayu yang berwarna-warni dengan kerlip lampu dan tertawa senang saat benda itu bergerak memutar di area komedi putar. Sedangkan Sasuke memilih kuda disamping Naruto dan saling berpegangan tangan.

Setelah beberapa menit bersenang-senang dengan wahana komedi putar itu, mereka sepakat untuk berhenti dan mencari arena lain, yaitu _roller coaster_. Wahana permainan yang lebih ekstrim dan memacu adrenalin.

Awalnya Naruto terlihat bersemangat, namun begitu benda itu bergerak cepat dengan liukan tajam, sang Uzumaki mulai berteriak ketakutan. Tidak menyangka kalau kecepatan _roller coaster_ bisa membuat organ dalamnya dikocok dengan brutal.

Sasuke tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat ekspresi ketakutan dan pucat sang Uzumaki, tetapi ia mulai panik saat raut wajah pemuda pirang itu berubah menjadi biru kehijau-hijauan, tanda mual dan ingin segera muntah.

.

"_God_, kau membuatku takut saja, Idiot! Aku pikir kau benar-benar akan muntah saat di _roller coaster_ tadi." Ucap Sasuke setelah mereka turun dari benda itu. Mengusap punggung Naruto dengan lembut.

Sedangkan Naruto masih terlihat pucat seraya duduk di bangku taman. "Aku memang hampir muntah. Sungguh—yang tadi itu membuatku mual." Keluhnya lagi.

Sasuke mendengus pelan dan menepuk kepala Naruto lagi. "Bagaimana kalau kita mencari makanan saja? Kau mau?" Tawar pemuda itu.

Naruto menoleh dan menampilkan senyuman lebarnya. "Ya! Aku mau!" Jawabnya seraya bangkit dari bangku dan menyeret Sasuke menuju _stand_ makanan terdekat.

Mereka membeli _apple candy_ dan permen kapas. Kemudian beralih ke _stand_ makanan lain untuk membeli beberapa cemilan seperti _takoyaki_ dan _dango_. Naruto terlihat senang sembari memakan cemilannya. Sesekali ia memandang takjub beberapa wahana yang terlihat asing di matanya. Sasuke yang berada disebelahnya hanya tersenyum geli melihat tingkah Naruto yang sangat antusias dengan wahana bermain tersebut.

Mereka bersenang-senang disana selama beberapa jam, kemudian Sasuke mengatakan pada Naruto bahwa dia ingin pergi ke suatu tempat—tentu saja setelah pemuda raven itu membeli sebuket bunga cantik di salah satu toko bunga di pinggir jalan.

"Kita mau kemana lagi, Sasuke?" Tanya Naruto penasaran saat Sasuke terus berjalan di depannya dengan membawa sebuket bunga yang masih segar.

"Kau akan tahu nanti." Ucap Sasuke yang terus mempercepat langkahnya di sepanjang trotoar jalan.

Naruto tidak membantah lagi dan mengikuti pemuda raven itu tanpa protes. Langkah kaki mereka terus bergema di sepanjang jalan hingga akhirnya berhenti di depan gerbang pemakaman Konoha.

Tepat ketika Sasuke ingin masuk ke area tersebut, langkahnya terhenti ketika Naruto mencengkram lengannya dengan kuat. "Tunggu Sasuke, kenapa kita kesini?"

"Kenapa? Tentu saja mengunjungi makammu, Naruto." Jawab Sasuke pelan, terdengar lirih.

"Tapi kenapa?" Naruto bersikeras lagi. Sasuke tidak menjawab dan terus berjalan memasuki area pemakaman. "—Sasuke, kenapa kau ingin kesini?!" Ulang pemuda pirang itu lagi, sedikit kesal.

"Sudah kukatakan untuk mengunjungi makammu, Naruto." Jawab Sasuke seraya berhenti tepat di depan batu nisan sang Uzumaki.

"Kau mengetahuinya 'kan?" Naruto mendesis pelan. Kilatan marah terpantul di matanya. "—Kau menguping pembicaraanku dengan Kyuubi 'kan?!—Jawab Sasuke!" Bentaknya lagi.

Sang Uchiha tidak langsung menjawab, ia menjulurkan tangannya untuk meletakkan sebuket bunga itu di makam sang Uzumaki. Kemudian mengelus lembut ukiran nama yang tertera disana. "Ya, aku mendengar seluruh pembicaraanmu dengan rubah itu." Ucapnya akhirnya.

Wajah Naruto mengeras mendengar ucapan sang Uchiha. Ia ingin marah, namun ia sadar kalau dirinya sama sekali tidak berhak memarahi pemuda raven itu.

Sasuke tidak salah. Kenyataan itu tidak salah. Yang salah adalah takdirnya.

"Maaf—" Akhirnya sang Uzumaki bersuara setelah emosinya mereda. "—Aku pikir bisa menyembunyikan kenyataan ini hingga aku menghilang, tetapi nyatanya tidak. Kau sudah mengetahui segalanya."

Sasuke tidak menjawab. Ia hanya menatap pemuda pirang itu dalam diam. "Apakah kita akan bertemu lagi?"

Naruto menatap pemuda dihadapannya dengan pandangan teduh, kemudian tersenyum getir. "Tentu saja. Kita akan bertemu lagi."

"Kau berjanji?" Ada getar suara dari sang Uchiha. Pemuda raven itu sekuat tenaga menjaga agar suaranya tidak pecah oleh tangisan.

Naruto mengangguk. Tangannya terjulur untuk menangkap tubuh ramping itu dan memeluknya dengan lembut. "Aku berjanji, Sasuke."

Untuk sesaat mereka saling merengkuh satu sama lain. Menikmati kehangatan tubuh pasangannya. Tidak ada ciuman maupun desiran hasrat, hanya sebuah pelukan sayang yang sebentar lagi akan terpisah oleh reinkarnasi. Sasuke membenci perpisahan, karena itu ia memilih memisahkan diri dibandingkan harus berhubungan dengan orang lain. Tetapi sekarang berbeda, ia sama sekali tidak menyesal sudah bertemu dengan Naruto.

Ia menerima perpisahan ini sebagai pertemuan yang masih tertunda.

Ya!—Sasuke yakin ia akan bertemu lagi dengan Naruto. Nanti. Di lain waktu.

"Sasuke—" Sang Uzumaki mulai membuka suara. "—Aku harus pergi." Bisiknya lirih.

Pemuda raven itu mengencangkan pelukannya, mengeratkan rengkuhannya pada leher Naruto. Ia menenggelamkan kepalanya di leher sang Uzumaki, menghirup aroma jeruk yang menguar dari tubuh itu.

Aroma terakhir Naruto.

"Sasuke, aku harus pergi." Naruto mengulang ucapannya. Jarinya membelai surai hitam itu penuh sayang. "—Aku janji, kita akan bertemu lagi." Lanjutnya lagi.

Sasuke mengangguk pelan dan akhirnya melepaskan pelukannya. "Ingin melakukan permainan terakhir?"

"Permainan?"

"Ya, petak umpet. Aku berhitung dan kau bersembunyi." Ucap sang Uchiha lagi.

Naruto tidak membantah, ia hanya mengangguk pelan. "Kalau begitu hitunglah. Dan aku akan bersembunyi."

Pemuda raven itu mulai menutup kelopak matanya perlahan dan mulai berhitung mundur. "10... 9..."

Naruto tersenyum teduh saat menatap sosok pemuda ramping dihadapannya itu. Wajah yang tampan dan mulus, bulu mata lentik dengan bibir tipis yang agak pucat serta rambut hitamnya yang sangat mempesona, betapa Naruto akan merindukan seluruh sikap dan sifat angkuh sosok sang Uchiha itu. Ia mencondongkan tubuhnya untuk mengecup pelan kening Sasuke, "Aku mencintaimu, Sasuke." Ucapnya lirih hampir berbisik. "_—_Sangat mencintaimu." Ulangnya lagi.

Sasuke menggigit bibirnya, berusaha menahan butiran tangis dari matanya yang masih menutup. Kemudian ia kembali bergumam pelan, "...8... 7... 6..."

Naruto mundur perlahan. Senyum tipis terukir di bibirnya. Tubuhnya lambat laut menjadi transparan, menghapus setiap jengkal keberadaan pemuda pirang itu. Seakan-akan tubuhnya hanya terbuat dari abu yang akan menghilang bila ditiup angin.

"...5 ...4... 3..." Sasuke masih menghitung. Setiap hitungan yang keluar dari bibirnya membuat suaranya tercekat dengan nada serak menahan tangisan. Kedua tangannya terkepal disamping tubuhnya, berusaha menjaga dirinya agar tidak mengeluarkan emosi apapun.

_Ini bukan perpisahan__—_

"...2 ...1..." Sang Uchiha menyelesaikan hitungannya. Ia tidak membuka matanya dan masih terdiam, menunggu. Berharap suara Naruto masih terdengar dan sosok itu tetap berada dihadapannya. Namun begitu kelopaknya terbuka, sang Uzumaki sudah menghilang. Iris onyx nya hanya melihat ruang kosong tanpa adanya sosok pemuda itu. Hanya semilir angin yang bisa dirasakan Sasuke di pemakaman tersebut.

—_Ini hanyalah pertemuan yang tertunda._

Sasuke berusaha mengulang kalimat itu di otaknya, berharap ia bisa tegar dan meneruskan kehidupan. Sayangnya, matanya memiliki pemikiran lain. Kedua pasang onyx hitam itu tidak sanggup lagi menahan cairan bening yang sudah menumpuk di kelopak mata, membiarkan tetes itu jatuh mengaliri pipi hingga sisi dagunya.

Hingga akhirnya, sasuke memilih menyerah dengan perasaannya dan terduduk di tanah dengan tangisan keras. Memanggil nama Naruto berkali-kali dengan suara putus asa.

.

.

.

.

**_16 Tahun Kemudian_**

**.**

**_Konoha Gakuen, pukul 10.00 Pagi_**

**.**

Uchiha Sasuke terlihat berjalan di sepanjang lorong koridor sekolah sembari menenteng buku absen di tangannya. Pemuda yang kini berumur 33 tahun itu terlihat masih menampilkan sikap _stoic_-nya walaupun sekarang dia adalah guru yang dihormati di sekolah tersebut.

Banyak siswi dan para guru wanita yang terpesona dan kagum padanya, berharap bisa menjadi istri pemuda berwajah tampan yang masih berstatus _single_ itu. Sayangnya, sang Uchiha tidak berniat menikah, apalagi bersenang-senang dengan gadis muda yang bau kencur setara anak sekolahan. _Hell no!_

Sasuke melirik jam tangannya. Pukul 10.20 menit, masih ada waktu untuk kelas selanjutnya. Bagaimana pun juga ia harus menjadi guru yang disiplin serta teladan bagi para muridnya. Memberikan contoh agar selalu tepat waktu dan berprestasi.

"Yoo!—Sasuke!" Panggilan seseorang membuat langkah pemuda itu terhenti. Ia menoleh ke belakang dan menemukan sosok Suigetsu berbalut kemeja dan Juugo yang berpakaian olahraga. Mereka berdua merupakan teman Sasuke yang juga memiliki profesi sama. Juugo sebagai guru olahraga dan Suigetsu adalah guru fisika.

_Well_, siapa sangka kalau pemuda yang dulunya adalah pimpinan berandalan ternyata bisa menjadi seorang guru fisika.

Hmm—waktu memang mengerikan.

"Kalian sedang apa berkeliaran disekitar sini?" Ketus Sasuke dingin. Ciri khas sang Uchiha.

Suigetsu terkekeh sebentar sembari menyampirkan lengannya di bahu pemuda raven itu. "Oh ayolah, Sasuke—kau terlalu kaku menjadi guru. Apakah setiap hari bergumul dengan matematika membuat otakmu kusut?" Godanya lagi.

Sasuke memutar bola matanya malas. "Aku tidak sepertimu yang kerjaannya menggoda para gadis, padahal kau sudah memiliki Juugo."

"_Well_, aku mencintai Juugo, tetapi dada besar para gadis selalu menarik di mataku." Potongnya cepat.

Sasuke menatap Juugo dengan pandangan kasihan. "Kau tidak keberatan kalau pacarmu segila ini, Juugo?" Tanyanya dengan nada prihatin.

Pemuda berambut jingga itu mengangkat kedua bahunya, tidak peduli. "_As long as he loves me, i don't mind about that._"

"_See?_—Juugo tidak mempermasalahkan kelakuanku." Tukas Suigetsu lagi seraya mengedip genit ke arah sang pacar. "—Malam ini kau akan kuberi layanan yang memuaskan, _honey_." Godanya lagi, membuat Sasuke yang berada didekat mereka langsung mual karena jijik.

"Dasar pasangan idiot." Dengus Sasuke lagi. Memilih meninggalkan kedua orang itu untuk segera masuk ke dalam kelas, memulai pelajaran.

Dia tidak peduli dengan pasangan _lovey-dovey_ yang sibuk bermesraan di luar kelas. Masih ada tugas yang perlu dikerjakannya dibandingkan mengurusi Suigetsu dan Juugo.

"Selamat pagi, anak-anak." Sasuke menyapa saat masuk ke dalam kelas. Melangkah menuju podiumnya.

"**Selamat pagi, Sasuke-sensei!**" Teriak para siswa dan siswi bersamaan.

Sang Uchiha tersenyum tipis menanggapi semangat yang dikeluarkan muridnya. Ia kembali menatap buku absen untuk mendata para siswanya. "Baiklah, sensei akan memanggil nama kalian sat—"

"Maaf, sensei. Saya terlambat." Suara seorang siswi menginterupi ucapan sang Uchiha. Gadis itu berdiri di ambang pintu kelas sambil membungkuk meminta maaf.

"Ya, tidak apa-apa." Sahut Sasuke lagi seraya menyuruh muridnya itu untuk masuk.

"Oh ya, ngomong-ngomong Sensei—" Gadis itu menyela lagi. "—Ada siswa baru yang ingin masuk ke kelas." Lapornya sembari menunjuk seseorang yang berada di sampingnya, tertutup oleh tembok kelas.

Sasuke mengernyit heran, kemudian menatap dan membolak-balik buku absennya, berusaha menemukan data maupun profil murid baru tersebut, namun hasilnya nihil.

_Hmm__—__Mungkin kepala sekolah lupa memberitahuku mengenai murid baru ini_. Batin Sasuke dalam hati.

Pemuda raven itu menengok ke arah pintu kelas, berusaha menjulurkan kepala untuk memandang si murid baru, tetapi sosok itu terlindung oleh tembok kelas. Membuat Sasuke tidak bisa melihat jelas wajah murid tersebut.

"Uhm—masuklah." Ucap Sasuke lagi.

Murid baru tersebut melangkah masuk ke dalam kelas. Sosok itu merupakan pemuda yang cukup tinggi dan bertubuh tegap dengan seragam Konoha Gakuen yang dipakai agak berantakan—tipe berandalan. Senyum cerah pemuda itu selalu terpasang di bibirnya. Mengingatkan Sasuke dengan seseorang yang sangat familiar.

"Hallo—" Si murid baru menyapa. "—Namaku Uzumaki Naruto, umur 16 tahun, dan menyukai gadis berdada besar." Sapanya riang pada seluruh teman sekelas. Membuat para siswi dan siswa saling berbisik heran dan penasaran.

Sedangkan Sasuke hanya bisa terdiam dengan mata melebar, terkejut. "Na—Naruto?"

Pemuda yang bernama Naruto itu menoleh ke arah Sasuke, kemudian tersenyum dengan cengiran lebar. "Oh, hallo Sasuke. Lama tidak bertemu, kau sudah tua rupanya." Ucapnya dengan tidak sopan seraya menatap pemuda raven itu dari atas kepala hingga ujung kaki. "—Tapi kau tetap tampan dan manis seperti dulu. Benar-benar awet muda rupanya." Lanjut Naruto lagi dengan kekeh pelan.

Sasuke mengerjap satu-dua kali. "K—Kau mengingat kehidupanmu sebelumnya?" Tanyanya penasaran.

"Tentu saja aku ingat, cukup sulit juga mencarimu. Maksudku, saat aku berumur 7 tahun aku sudah berusaha kabur dari rumah untuk pergi menuju Konoha menemuimu, tapi selalu gagal. Selama ini aku tinggal di Suna dan aku tidak suka suasana di daerah itu." Gerutu Naruto panjang lebar. Tidak mempedulikan Sasuke yang masih _shock_ dengan apa yang dilihatnya sekarang.

"Naruto, kau manusia sekarang." Ujar sang Uchiha lagi seraya menatap pemuda berlebih hormon itu dengan intens. Tidak mempedulikan pandangan para murid yang sedang melihat mereka dengan tatapan bingung.

"Ya, aku manusia sekarang." Naruto merentangkan dua lengannya dengan lebar seraya tersenyum senang. Berharap mendapat pelukan dari pemuda raven itu, namun yang dilakukan Sasuke adalah menarik sang Uzumaki keluar kelas, menghindari tatapan para muridnya.

Mereka bergerak cepat menuju bawah tangga kemudian saling berpandangan selama beberapa detik. Terlihat senyuman tipis di bibir Sasuke sebelum pemuda itu memeluk sang Uzumaki dengan penuh kerinduan.

"Aku menunggumu." Suara Sasuke terdengar bergetar. "—Menunggumu selama 16 tahun, Idiot." Ucapnya lagi sembari menggigit bibir bawahnya, menahan suaranya agar tidak pecah.

Naruto tersenyum kecil, kemudian membalas pelukan itu dengan rengkuhan kuat. "Maaf sudah membuatmu menunggu, Sasuke." Bisiknya pelan. "Aku sudah kembali sekarang." Sambungnya lagi.

"Mulai sekarang kau harus berjanji tidak akan meninggalkanku lagi, Anjing bodoh." Sungut Sasuke dengan nada kesal namun juga penuh sayang.

Naruto tertawa sebentar. "_I promise i won't never leave you again. Even though i may not be able to promise that i will always be there for you, i sure can promise that i will always love you... Sasuke, let me be your guardian dog._"

Sasuke tidak menjawab dan hanya merengkuh pemuda yang lebih tinggi darinya itu dengan lebih erat dan penuh sayang. Bibirnya melengkung tipis menandakan kebahagiaan, dan kali ini ia bersumpah—apapun yang terjadi, dirinya tidak akan membiarkan Naruto pergi lagi.

.

_He's the only one can protect me. And h__e's precious to me._

_Because he's—_

_._

_—My guardian dog__._

.

**The End**

.

.

.

**Yuhuuuu~ Akhirnya selesai juga... **

**Chap 5 udah aku persingkat dan jadinya malah pendek dan gaje gini... Damn! Aku gak berbakat bikin ending sama sekali... Dan endingnya is sooo lameee! **

**God! Aku pengen ngubur diri aja di tong sampah terdekat :( *maafkan aku teman, karena sudah mengecewakan kalian dengan ending yang hancur begini"  
**

**Oh well, semoga kalian masih suka hehe :) *semangat*  
**

**Oke, sampai jumpa di fic selanjutnya, Teman! Byeee :D *Crow terbang sambil makan cakes***

**.**

**RnR Please!**


End file.
